O Mundo de Sophia
by Pitzie
Summary: 1993. Sophia Heaney enfrentava seu quinto ano. A monitoria, um gênio não muito agradável, amigas um tanto quanto diferentes de si, relações conturbadas e por fim, Fred e George Weasley em seu caminho. [CAPÍTULO 4 ON! REVIEWS!]
1. Um exaustivo começo

**1° - Um exaustivo começo.**

- Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy?

- Harry Potter. Lógico! – a Ella falou com plena convicção.

- Eca! Preferir o nerd ao Draco? – a Mel parecia totalmente indignada (e bem, ela estava).

- Se vocês prestassem atenção às aulas, talvez não estivessem tão ferradas. – eu falei, já que aquelas tagarelas não deixavam eu me concentrar na aula. Mesmo assim eu anotava cada palavra que o Bins dizia.

Isso é uma proeza, eu sei, mas é preciso. Sempre é preciso!

Tudo bem, eu admito, História da Magia não é uma das melhores matérias, mas de novo, eu preciso! Os N.O.M's são este ano e eu tenho que estudar, e me dar bem em todas as matérias. Será que é difícil demais pra entender? Acho que não... mas enfim, Ella e Mel me irritam de vez em quando. Aqueles risinhos estridentes, sempre me desconcentram nas aulas.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Será que vocês duas podem parar? – eu grunhi entre dentes, e realmente senti que mataria as duas com o meu olhar.

- Nossa Sophs... relaxa aí.

Odeio quando elas me chamam desse apelido estapafúrdio.

- Pois é. Eu e a Mel só estamos...

- Me atrapalhando! – eu falei finalmente dando um soco no mesão que dividíamos.

- Não! A gente só estava conversando sobre...

- Eu sei sobre o que vocês estavam falando Melanie! Por mais uma vez, desde que aqueles filhotes de macaco pisaram nessa escola, vocês não sossegam. E não dão descanso pros meus ouvidos. – esbravejei, e acabei chamando a atenção de toda a sala, com a exceção do Bins que continuava a falar. Por Merlin... eu perdi tanta coisa!

- Noossaaaa! Alguém tá nervosinha hoje George!

Vara pau estúpido.

Mas o que diabos Dumbledore têm na cabeça ao colocar Sonserina e Grifinória juntas? Será que ele não percebe as faíscas na sala de aula? Hmm... claro que percebe. Ele pode ser um velhote caquético, mas ainda sim inteligente. Não que eu não queira mais ter a companhia da Mel durante as aulas (pensando bem, meu aproveitamento seria bem melhor), mas porque não despachar Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa pra bem longe de mim?

Mais um estardalhaço durante a aula por causa daqueles Weasleys sem graça. Não... eles não têm um pingo de graça, e mesmo assim esse bando de bunda moles riem de qualquer idiotice que um dos dois fazem (ou na maioria das vezes, os dois). Merlin com certeza desgraçou aquela mulher ao colocar essas coisas no mundo.

-

Sophia era aquele tipo de garota que podemos assim descrever, nada delicada. Flor que não se cheire, azeda, insuportável, dentre muitos outros adjetivos. Muitos atribuíam a aquela casca, sua personalidade forte, à grande dedicação nos estudos. Sempre séria e compenetrada durante as aulas, a nova monitora casca grossa da Sonserina e com um passado não muito claro.

Por ser uma das melhores alunas da escola, Sophia tinha uma certa popularidade, o que não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Mas grande parte dos créditos de sua fama ia para sua personalidade. Sua pose imponente, o olhar cortante e o tom severo na voz, faziam com que à irlandesa fosse temida em toda Hogwarts. Era realmente de se admirar que tivesse amigas.

Mel Kestooth, vinda de uma importante família bruxa de Londres, era uma belíssima ruiva com grandes e arredondados olhos castanho-esverdeados. Orgulhosíssima de sua casa, a bela Lufa-Lufa era artilheira do time de quadribol de sua casa, chamava a atenção de muitos garotos da escola por sua alegria contagiante e grande beleza, e já mantinha um namoro de algum tempo com o apanhador e capitão do time de sua mesma casa, Cedric Diggory.

Ella McSwall era o oposto de Mel. Bem, no começo. A escocesa nascida trouxa, aos 11 anos foi acometida pela grande e excitante noticia de que era uma bruxa e que tinha uma vaga numa escola para aprimorar suas habilidades mágicas. Sua família, pelo contrário, não se sentira tão feliz, tentado impedi-la a todo custo de ir, e a garota apenas chegou à escola com a ajuda de uma tia de quem nunca gostara na vida.

Por ironia (ou não) do destino, na primeira noite de suas vidas naquele enorme castelo de Hogwarts, elas foram vítimas de um pequeno e 'suave' trote planejado por Fred e George Weasley para os novatos.

Nada muito pesado, mas quando apenas três garotas, não muito ajustadas a tudo aquilo, têm seus traseiros exibidos a todo o Salão Principal, é totalmente traumatizante. A partir daquele momento, era praticamente impossível ver uma separada da outra. Podemos dizer que aquele ano (1989), as três não eram muito conhecidas por seus rostos (se é que me entende).

Na altura do terceiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Ella e Mel perdoaram os gêmeos, ganhando até certa simpatia por eles. Mas não Sophia. Uma Heaney nunca deixava passar uma humilhação.

Uma coisa realmente intrigante era a enorme diferente entre as três. Tanto na personalidade, quanto fisicamente.

Ella possuía uma beleza cativante. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros, na altura dos ombros, ondulados e brilhantes; uma fina linha definia seus lábios extremamente rosados, com um belo sorriso que provocava covinhas em ambas as bochechas; incomuns olhos castanhos, mas não por isso incomuns, e sim porque eles tendiam a um vermelho profundo, raramente visto; e um semblante angelical. Não era muito alta, mas possuía um corpo invejável, dos pés a cabeça. Sua timidez era algo que encantava mais, e aquele conjunto a davam um ar 'intocável'.

Mel esbanjava alegria. Seu sorriso perfeito iluminava qualquer cômodo; seus olhos arredondados, castanho-esverdeados transmitiam alegria; seus cabelos de um vermelho vivo, longos e com cachos nas pontas, brilhavam; os lábios carnudos e avermelhados eram pecado para qualquer um. A mais alta das três, Mel exibia um belo corpo esculpido graças ao quadribol, o que fazia meninos suspirarem e meninas morrerem de inveja.

Sophia transmitia mistério. Seus olhos extremamente grafite, pareciam sugar-lhe a um local escuro e desconhecido se a encarasse por muito tempo; cabelos pretos, brilhantes e lisos, mas não retos, que lhe batiam à altura da sua cintura; o sorriso, visto por quase ninguém, passava calma e tranqüilidade, em contraste ao semblante tão duro. Apesar de pouco se importar com o corpo, valorizando sobretudo o intelecto, Sophia era alta, magra, com seios fartos, mas pouco o exibia, pois estava sempre coberta pelo suéter, cachecol e, sobretudo da Sonserina. Seu semblante duro era mais perceptível devido ao seu maxilar muito aparente, os lábios sempre crispados, o cenho franzido e o olhar ameaçador.

Voltando aos gêmeos... A relação entre as três e eles nunca foi muito grande. Só durante confusões nos corredores e nas refeições. Mas nada que tirasse do sério a mais controlada das três. Ella e Mel passaram a rir constantemente dos dois, e do amigo inseparável deles, Lino Jordan, enquanto Sophia permanecia quieta com seu maxilar endurecido fuzilando qualquer criatura viva com seus olhos. Mas nesse tudo estava diferente. Sophia estava orgulhosa. Estava para começar seu 5° ano em Hogwarts, iria prestar os N.O.M's e havia recebido o distintivo de monitora. Nada poderia sair errado. Bom, ao chegar à escola ela percebera que tudo sairia errado no seu 'perfeito' 5° ano letivo. Fred e George Weasley haviam reprovado o 5° ano, por não terem alcançado notas satisfatórias em seus N.O.M's, deixando-os no mesmo ano, ou seja, junto com as três garotas.

O ódio que ela alimentava pelos dois já era crescente, e extrapolou-se desde o começo deste ano (se é que era possível. E aparentemente, era.).

-

Eu nem me dei o trabalho de olhar para os dois. É, porque é isso que eles querem, eu sei! Querem chamar atenção, me irritar, afinal, eles têm passatempo melhor? Parece que não!

Todo mundo ainda ria muito, uma verdadeira algazarra. Foi quando o Bins virou para a turma com aquela cara de quem tinha percebido toda aquela palhaçada naquele exato momento. Com todo o respeito que eu tenho pelos professores, mas o Bins é um babaca, parece que tá voando sempre (não que ele não esteja. Ah! Você me entendeu!). A Ella e a Mel ainda riam como duas desequilibradas, e eu, já não agüentando mais tanta risadinha no meu ouvido, lancei-lhes um olhar fuzilante.

- Me digam... o que é tão engraçado? – eu perguntei com grande desgosto.

A Mel imediatamente voltou a atenção pro pergaminho, finalmente copiando a matéria, e a Ella cobriu os olhos com aquela franja enorme que me irrita.

- Ninguém tá afim de ataque hoje Sophs... – falou aquela ruiva, com uma calmaria agonizante.

Ataque?! Eu não dou ataques! Eu sou a mais controlada das três. Elas sim vivem dando ataque; gritando estridentemente no corredor; e eu que agora sou a descontrolada? Ah! Faça-me o favor!

Olhei pro meu relógio de pulso. Hora das bolinhas de pergaminho. Incrível como eles são pontuais neste quesito. Digo, se eles tivessem o mesmo compromisso com os estudos e coisas sérias do que tem com a baderna, seriam verdadeiros modelos estudantis e de responsabilidade pessoal. Tá bom?! Eu por acaso tô ficando doente? Elogiando os Weasleys? Não... apesar de 'descontrolada', meu julgamento é justíssimo.

Não deu outra. Parei todas elas no ar com minha varinha, e olhei ameaçadoramente para os dois, que pareceram não se abalar nem um pouco. Deixei as bolinhas seguirem seu curso, e muitas transpassaram o espectro do nosso professor.

- Vamos meninos... não está na hora de brincar. – falou o Bins com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

Ele não é tão mané assim!

- O intervalo já está chegando. – ele disse, virando-se novamente pro quadro.

- Mas é só daqui a meia hora! – resmungou entre dentes a Ella.

Ela olhava para mim com grande indignação, e eu mantinha aquele meu olhar severo. Coitada! Mas também, eu estava aborrecida! Como alguém pode deixar aquilo passar tão, tão... brandamente. Um mês de detenções daria para perdoar um ato desses, mas nada?! Isso é um absurdo! Será que eles nunca vão se ferrar nessa escola?

Meia hora depois nós saímos da sala. Eu ainda estava pasma, e admito, com muita raiva. Não é a toa que eu gritei um 'IMPOSSÍVEL!', muito bem gritado, ao transpassar o portal da sala. O Bins ainda falava pelos cotovelos, e as minhas costas aqueles cérebros de geléia da Grifinória ainda riam das coisas estúpidas que aqueles dois seres não paravam de matracar.

A Mel tem me dito nas últimas semanas que esses meus gritinhos ao fim da sala vêm se tornando constantes. Disse que para uma pessoa imprevisível como eu (de novo, palavras dela!), minhas reações estão tornando-se comuns.

Isso me despertou para uma coisa. Realmente, eu venho me incomodando demais com os lerdos dos Weasleys desde o começo do ano letivo, eu não tenho tido descanso daqueles dois. No meu primeiro dia de monitoria, até hoje (repito! Todos os dias, até hoje!) não há sequer um dia em que eu não encontre aqueles dois, mais o fiel companheiro deles, Lino Jordan, fora de algo comprometedor. Bombas de bosta, e mais artimanhas da Zonko's parecem estar espalhadas pelo castelo todo santo dia. Merlin será que eu não vou ter um dia tranqüilo? Agora eu entendo como o Filch se sente, com aqueles dois por aqui.

- Sophs, não precisa tanto. - me falou a Ella com aquela vozinha calma e relaxante.

- Pois é! Que stress! – veio gozando aquele macaco com os cabelos cor de tomate azedo.

NÃO! Eu não mereço. Não mereço, não mereço, não mereço, não mereço, não mereço!

Eu rosnei! Sinceramente, eu não me reconheço mais. Pensando melhor e mais calma eu me pergunto. Onde está aquele poço de calma e concentração chama Sophia Heaney? Por acaso ela partiu desse corpo? Eu gosto tanto dela.

Rosnar... eu nunca rosnaria em sã consciência.

Bom... passando minha fase cachorro louco, mas ainda transbordando de raiva, eu disparei pelo corredor aplicando detenções até os passarinhos que cantavam na janela. Ai...

-

Mel. Devo dizer que ela me surpreende sempre. Lembra-se da garota extremamente expansiva, sorridente e sem papas na língua? Pois é. Desconsidere tudo isso quando você a vê ao lado de Cedric Diggory, seu atual namorado. Sério. Ela parece outra pessoa, completamente. Centrada, calma, carinhosa e acima de tudo, atenciosíssima. Sinceramente, não se parece em nada com a Melanie que conheço. Digo isso porque eu já a conheço há um tempo e vi que ela já teve muitos outros namorados desde que entramos aqui, mas essa relação parece espantosamente, durar. Não, acho que fazendo toda a matemática, dá um total de 2 anos. Quem pensaria que a nossa Mel espevitada, namoraria tão firme e pareceria tão... apaixonada. Aquele garoto realmente deve fazer milagres. Me pergunto qual será o segredo embaixo daquela carinha de sonso e andar desajeitado.

Não que não goste dele, pelo contrário, ele é até... simpático. E não fique tão surpreendido quando eu falo isso, porque estou cansada de receber aquele comum espanto e os olhos esbugalhados. Eu gosto das pessoas, bem, não da maioria, lógico. Mas não é todo mundo que me tira do sério. Eu não costumo adjetivar pessoas carinhosamente, ou positivamente, isso já é quase um hábito, e já estamos sendo sinceros aqui, eu lhe digo, eu até gosto de ser assim.

Quero dizer, esse meu jeito 'ameaçador', como descrevem as meninas, mostra o quão isso é vantajoso para mim. Não que eu admita ser 'ameaçadora', mas já que pensam assim, assim é (não?). Voltando... creio que ele me traz grandes benefícios, como fidelidade, firmeza de caráter, personalidade. Como eu poderia explicar. Bom, o que eu tento dizer é que, quando alguém se torna tão duro ao ponto de espantar os outros a sua convivência, assim se prova que aqueles que chegam ao seu lado e permanecem ali são dignos de sua confiança. Pois eles provavelmente tiveram grande firmeza para chegar ali e sua fidelidade com certeza deve ser notada. Não, não, não. Não diga que eu sou metida. Eu apenas sei o quão difícil é adquirir minha confiança e o que é me agüentar todo santo dia.

Apesar de me manter ao máximo impassível, eu aprecio a companhia da Ella, da Mel e do Oliver.

O Oliver? Bem... o que eu posso falar dele? Ao contrário do muito que se diz nessa escola de babuínos enlouquecidos, o Oliver não é apenas 'o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória totalmente obcecado pela taça'. Bom, ele é. Mas também, há muito mais do que isso. Porque senão, eu confesso a você, eu nunca estaria com ele e há tanto tempo. Ele é inteligente, sensível e realmente se importa com as minhas opiniões, e não digo apenas com as relacionadas ao sistema de ensino adotado em Hogwarts. Ele parece realmente me entender, e me acolhe de forma aconchegante. As meninas chegam a dizer que o nosso namoro é muito mais um carinho de amigos, do que realmente um amor (ou paixão) entre homem e mulher. Já eu, penso o contrário. Não é porque nós não temos relações tão intensas e tão freqüentes como a Mel e o namorado, que nós não sejamos um verdadeiro casal. Quero dizer, nós temos tudo o que uma relação saudável tem, e nas doses necessárias. Não é preciso que nós estejamos 24 horas ao dia grudados ou pensando um no outro, até porque eu tenho as minhas prioridades, e ele com certeza tem as dele.

A Ella de vez em quando costuma me dizer:

- Nossa Sophs, às vezes você é tão fria com o Wood.

- Eu não sou fria! – eu sempre respondo.

E eu não sou. Apenas tenho a plena consciência de que um namoro não é dedicação integral, e sim mais como um passatempo. E, como eu já disse, ele me entende. Parece nunca se queixar, até porque, não tem motivos plausíveis. Se eu fosse aquele tipo de namorada carente e pegajosa, eu sofreria horrores, e eu lhe digo o porquê. Ele é o capitão do time de quadribol da sua casa e na maioria de seu tempo livre está elaborando planos e técnicas de jogo para a próxima vitória, então, se eu o pressionasse na tentativa de obter mais do seu tempo e de sua atenção, isso provavelmente não duraria 15 dias. E aqui estamos nós, pelo o que eu calculo, 1 ano e meio. E em assuntos como quadribol e rivalidades entre Sonserina e Grifinória, eu tento sempre manter-me imparcial, apesar de no fundo torcer pela minha casa (claro!). Enfim... a questão é que eu e o Oliver nos gostamos, senão não teríamos a relação de cumplicidade que temos um com o outro hoje. E isso é um fato.

Mas tanto quanto a Mel me surpreende, a Ella me intriga. Ela consegue ser tão misteriosa, com aquele olhar penetrante e invasor, como se fosse desvendar os seus piores e mais guardados segredos ao apenas lhe encarar, e ao mesmo tempo tão doce e meiga. Eu não sei o que há de errado com os homens em Hogwarts, sério! Como é que nesses cinco anos a minha querida amiga não teve um namorado sequer. Eu sei que ela parece reservada, sim, parece, porque se ela era, ao começar a andar com a Mel, você não tem mais qualquer pudor. Sobre nada! Ela já me disse que ficou com uns e outros por aí, mas fracamente, a Ella não é uma garota de se beijar e jogar fora. Muito pelo contrário. Mas foi como a ruiva disse a ela um outro dia...

- Você deveria agir com os outros da mesma maneira que age quando está conosco. Essa sua pose de santa afasta todos os garotos.

- Concordo.

Olha só. A suja falando da mal lavada.

- Não acho que seja isso. Acho que alguém tem que estar comigo pelo que eu sou, e não pelo o que eu aparento ser. – ela disse se empertigando na cadeira.

- Ella... me escuta, eu sei do que eu falo. – tentou explicar a Mel, num tom estranhamente maternal. – Não é que você tenha que ser espalhafatosa. Mas um pouquinho de ousadia não faria mal a ninguém.

- Hmmm... não sei não.

- Vamos. Você não é feia, é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço. Oras... você só não tem um namorado porque você não quer.

- Concordo mais uma vez. – eu falei, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho em que eu escrevia.

- Olha só quem fala. – falou aquela morena abusada depois de algum tempo.

- Por acaso está insinuando alguma coisa? – eu perguntei, encarando-a fulminantemente.

- Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando. – enfrentou-me ela, com aqueles olhos que pareciam brasas ardentes.

Arrepios me sobem a coluna quando ela me olha daquele jeito. Não gosto da Ella com raiva. Não gosto nem um pouco.

- Afirmando o que? – eu perguntei sem transparecer o meu incômodo.

- Que você, ao contrário da Mel, não tem o mínimo direito de falar algo.

- E por que não? O que faz a Mel melhor do que eu neste assunto?

Eu realmente estava curiosa.

- Há. Por Merlin Sophia. Você não pode falar do meu modo de agir com as pessoas, quando você mesma nem se relaciona com elas.

- Ella, eu não estava criticando. Eu apenas concordo com a Mel quando digo que os garotos não gostam de meninas com essa pose de santa que você tem. Eles gostam de perigo, de animação, e muitas vezes, de alguém que os desprezem.

Ela parecia inconformada. Suas bochechas já estavam tomadas por um tom púrpura, e ela bufava como um animal furioso.

- Você não entende não é? Me deixa furiosa o fato de você ter um namorado, mesmo sendo a insuportável que é. Enquanto eu, eu que sempre trato todos bem, prezando pelo bem de todos sempre, acabo de mãos abanando.

Vai perceber que eu não a estrangulei naquele minuto. Sério, se fosse qualquer outro, hoje não estaria vivo para contar história. Mas note que não, ela continua ao meu lado. Isso porque só quem me fala verdades, e eu realmente as escuto sem lançar alguma azaração, são elas e meus pais (afinal, eu ainda não penso em morrer). Ah, e o Oliver, claro.

- Mas é exatamente o que nós tentamos te dizer Ella. – falou a Mel tentando amenizar a situação, já que nós trocávamos olhares mortais uma a outra.

- É! Só o que tentamos dizer é que ninguém precisa de alguém alisando suas cabeças sempre. Ninguém quer um santo do lado Ella. Isso é chato. – eu gritava a plenos pulmões. – E você sabe que eu sou estúpida sim. E que eu não faço nada para mudar isso, porque eu adoro ser assim. Você sabe do quanto eu gosto de saber que as pessoas sentem medo de mim, pois é assim que eu quero que seja.

A Mel se colocou entre nós duas, tentando interferir na briga.

- Sophs... está bom...

- Não Melanie. Não está nada bem. – eu esbravejei, já ficando rouca e lágrimas começando a brotar dos meus olhos. – Você... – comecei, enxugando as primeiras lágrimas com as costas da mão e pondo o dedo bem no rosto da Ella. – sabe muito bem. Eu não pedi pra ter um namorado. Nunca me insinuei para o Oliver, até porque não sou disso. Não pedi para ele querer ficar comigo, não fiz questão.

- Exatamente. Você nunca faz questão de nada. Nós somos testemunhas disso. Eu e a Mel vimos, o quanto o coitado penou para finalmente ficar com você. E até hoje você parece não dar o mínimo valor para tudo o que ele faz. Para a relação que vocês têm, porque quem só parece se esforçar para isso é o coitado do garoto.

- Isso é verdade. – disse a Mel bem baixinho.

- Você pode até não perceber, mas nós sim. Nós vemos o quão exausto o Oliver parece todos os dias, e mesmo assim parece dedicar-se com alegria e paixão, enquanto você vive afundada nos seus livros empoeirados e nesse constante mau humor.

- Você me pinta como se eu fosse uma carrancuda. A pessoa mais cruel do mundo. Eu adoro o Oliver. Vocês sabem disso. – eu disse olhando significantemente para as duas apesar da raiva.

- Nós sabemos. – falou a Mel, engolindo em seco.

- Nós sabemos sim. Mas você tem a cada ano se tornado mais egoísta, e mais carrancuda sim! Você não enxerga o que faz aquele garoto, e às vezes não enxerga o que faz com a gente. Não vê? Nós estamos brigando! Há quanto tempo isso não acontece Sophia?

- Não sei. – eu respondi displicentemente, voltando ao meu tom frio e usual.

- Por que eu ainda tento fazer isso? – perguntou-se ela, amolecendo o corpo deixando os braços caírem. – Você não se importa conosco. Não se importa de como vem nos tratando. Só realmente se importa com notas e livros.

- Poderia perceber o quanto de corda que a gente engole de você e por sua causa. – falou a Mel, meio cabisbaixa.

Pois é, a Mel cabisbaixa. Aonde mais você veria isso?

- Eu não sou tão ruim assim. – eu falei, mais para mim mesma, refletindo naqueles poucos segundos. – Sou?

Elas se olharam por alguns minutos, até que a Mel que parecia mais controlada que nós duas confirmou com a cabeça.

Eu sinceramente não sei o que senti naquele momento. Mas é como se tudo desabasse em cima de mim. Eu gosto de ser grossa, estúpida e provocar aquela sensação do estômago embrulhar-se nos outros; mas não com eles. Quando eu pensei na possibilidade de estar magoando as minhas amigas, minhas únicas amigas em todos esses anos de escola, meu chão pareceu ter sumido. E o Oliver? Como eu poderia estar maltratando aquele garoto que me faz tão bem? Que melhora o meu humor e que parece dizer as exatas palavras no momento em que eu mais preciso. Passado esse draminha... não por completo, porque eu ainda não declarei que eu chorei. É. Chorei feito uma criança desmamada. Pronto. Agora, passado o drama...

- Me desculpem. – eu falava soluçando, completamente vermelha e inchada, pela situação.

Elas me faziam carinhos na cabeça, e pediam desculpa por tudo. A Ella principalmente. Impressionante como aquele instinto de mãe, bem, não de mãe, mas aquele cuidado extremo com os outros, que não consegue deixá-la ver ninguém chorar, sem que ela tente confortar a pessoa, a faz ser extraordinária. E acho que é por isso que eu sinto tanto impacto ao ouvir suas palavras. Elas me melhoram a cada dia. Acho que naquele dia eu realmente despertei.

Aliviada, voltei à Sala Comunal da Sonserina e encontrei aqueles novatos paspalhos fazendo confusão. Bem, não só os novatos.

- Saibam que não é permitido esse tipo de indecências. Nem nos corredores, e nem aqui. – eu disse friamente para aquele loiro paspalho que me olhava com desdém.

Tem muito potencial esse daí!

- E quem é você pra me dar ordens Heaney?

- Eu sou uma monitora seu bebezão. Como você bem já sabe.

- É Draquinho... vamos embora daqui. – falou àquela garota que tinha uma semelhança incrível com um buldogue.

Realmente me intrigou. Incrível. Coitadinho de um filho daquilo ali.

- É Draquinho... – comecei ironicamente. - VAI!

Já disse que adoro os meus gritos não?

Pois é. Eles foram. Lógico, que só depois daquela menina-cachorro voltar ao chão depois do pulo que deu como reação ao meu grito.

Impossível. Essas crianças não aprecem mais crianças. Você vê por todo o castelo esses garotos e garotas de 12, 13 anos de idade, agarrando-se tão indecentemente pelos corredores e salas comunais pelos quatro cantos. Nessas horas eu sinto tanta falta da infância que eu tive. Acho que foi o que lhes faltou. E agora com tantos rumores sobre o Lord das Trevas, desde a volta do Potter, o Sirius Black á solta, Dementadores ao redor do castelo, parece que é a única coisa que lhes restou fazer. Quantos hormônios! Eu ainda não aceito, e satisfatoriamente, aplico-lhes uma boa detenção. Na falta do que fazer deviam estudar... isso sim.

-

Meus dias como monitora são felizes! Sim, sim, sim! São extremamente felizes! E sim, isso é uma cena pouco vista.

Depois da minha conversa com as meninas eu encontrei com o Oliver, e finalmente percebi o semblante cansado dele. Como é que eu nunca tinha visto isso antes? Péssima, péssima, péssima namorada! Mas tentei compensá-lo. Prefiro não entrar em detalhes aqui, mas posso dizer que eu o presenteei, e que ele mesmo não entendendo nada, pareceu muito feliz ao ir embora. Conversamos, namoramos e ele até estranhou a minha excessiva atenção e carinho.

- Por que você está tão carinhosa hoje?

Eu o olhei desconfiada e um pouco chateada e me libertei do seu abraço. Ele automaticamente, enlaçou-me naqueles fortes braços.

- Não que eu não esteja gostando. – explicou-se ele no meu ouvido, fazendo-me rir. – Mas me diga, o que aconteceu?

- Nada. Só percebi que não tenho sido muito atenciosa com você ultimamente.

- Hmmm... não havia percebido isso. – falou ele, como o doce de pessoa que é.

- Não fale isso. Você sabe que sim.

- Nunca reclamei de nada Soph.

- E nunca iria. Não é do seu feitio. – eu disse, beijando-o levemente.

- Mas eu realmente não tenho motivos para reclamar. Tenho?

- Claro que tem! – eu disse me endireitando de súbito no sofá, já que estava deitada em seu colo. – Eu não tenho percebido o quão cansado você anda. Olhe só essas olheiras, a sua aparência. O quanto está magro, pálido, precisando de um bom sono. E ainda sim, está aqui comigo.

Ele sorriu para mim. Aquele sorriso me traz tantas sensações boas, uma calma. Em seguida me beijou com fervor, um fervor que não tínhamos há muito tempo. Uma intensidade que eu percebi que sentia falta.

Separamo-nos e ainda ofegante, eu sorri.

- Eu não estou aqui obrigado. – começou ele depois de alguns minutos, quando eu já tinha voltado a me acomodar em seu colo, e trocávamos carinhos. – Estou aqui porque realmente quero estar com você, e esse horário parece ser o único que podemos ficar assim.

- Eu sei. – respondi automaticamente, e só então percebendo o quanto eu realmente gostava de tudo aquilo. – Parece que não fazemos isso há anos, não?

- Pois é. – disse ele satisfeito, me pressionando mais contra seu corpo.

Senti um fogo incomum brotar dentro de mim. Tudo parecia tremer e clamar por mais um pouco de contato com ele, sentir mais daquele calor que o corpo dele emanava. Virei-me, subi um pouco, até que meus olhos o encarassem frente a frente. Ele então sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Te amo.

Eu senti aquele frio na barriga de novo. Aquela paixão que tinha no começo, tomou conta de mim novamente. O nosso namoro realmente tinha esfriado, e eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto. Beijei-o, como há muito não fazia, e aquelas sensações aumentaram, fazendo com que nós aprofundássemos o gesto. Senti a mãos dele começarem a percorrer a extensão da minha cintura, fazendo com que cada toque me causasse arrepios.

- Oli... – eu comecei, e ele apenas respondeu com um gemido fraco. – Você está cansado... acho melhor ir.

Eu falava, sendo interrompida por beijos.

- Não estou tão cansado assim. – disse ele sorrindo e beijando-me novamente, agora se deitando sobre mim. – Acho que ficar mais um pouco não me fará nenhum mal.

Eu ri. Tudo aquilo estava me deixando estranhamente, relaxada. Eu estava gostando de tudo e as coisas iam evoluindo. Eu tentava resistir gemendo abafadamente, mas não parecia querer me separar dele realmente. Acabar com todo aquele clima seria muita maldade, até mesmo para mim.

Bom... você já sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. Por isso não preciso entrar em detalhes tão sórdidos. Ah! Por que será que eu me sinto tanto como a Mel nessas horas? Não. Eu sou tão mais... mais... ah! A Mel e o namorado parecem fazer isso por diversão, passatempo... existem mais descrições? Bem... sinceramente não me vêm a cabeça agora.

Voltando ao meu dia feliz de monitora. Mel, hoje tenho que admitir que o que você diz quando você faz, bom... Coisas boas realmente vêm quando você alivia as tensões! (E pare de me lançar esse olhar!)

Finalmente! Finalmente eu consegui. Aqueles palhaços vão ter o que merecem pelo menos por um dia. Vão sofrer, vão implorar para que eu pare. Tá... tudo bem, me empolguei.

Bem... não é a primeira vez que eu vejo aqueles três cochichando durante a aula, e pela grande esperteza Weasley, sempre que me ligo para a conversa, eles param. Mas dessa vez eu consegui! Graças a Lino Jordan! Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... obrigada.

Bem... como já disse já os peguei falando baixo, como em segredo, muitas vezes. Mas nunca consegui ouvir nada. Hoje, ouvi Lino Jordan conversando com George Weasley:

- Cara... nosso estoque tá baixíssimo. Precisamos ir a Zonko's logo. – ele disse um pouco nervoso para o ruivo, muito baixo.

- Nós iremos no fim do dia. – falou ele, muito tranqüilo.

Eu sussurrei para mim mesma: 'No fim do dia? O passeio para Hogsmead é só daqui há umas semanas.', e então tudo se tornou muito claro. Lógico! Eles iriam usar novamente uma das passagens secretas que o Filch vive falando para sair do castelo. Mas como? Se pela última reunião dos monitores, os diretores das casas disseram que todas elas já tinham sido inspecionadas e lacradas? Então captei um pouco mais da conversa dos dois.

- Vamos usar o mapa? – ele perguntou curioso.

George lançou um tapa forte na nuca do negro. Parecia não ter piedade nenhuma naquele gesto.

- Não fale dele assim seu burro. – disse ele entre dentes. – E não, não usaremos ele. Não tem ninguém vigiando a entrada e a noite não tem ninguém no corredor.

- Mas e o Filch?

- O Filch vai estar muito ocupado.

Ele mantinha um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios que me provocou um arrepio. Juro que não entendi nada.

- Hmmm... – gemeu ele com a mesma malícia do Weasley. – O que estamos planejando?

- O Fred está cuidando disso.

- Muito bem então. 7 horas na velhota de um olho só?

George olhou-me de esguelha. Ele percebeu que eu havia ouvido tudo. Afinal, só um burro não perceberia. De novo aquele comichão apossou-se de mim, me deixando inquieta. Ele com a sua delicadeza, novamente estapeou com violência a nuca do amigo.

- Você fala demais, seu idiota. – falou ele olhando para mim. – E mais... você não vai dessa vez. Eu vou sozinho.

- Ah, fala sério George! Eu tenho que ir cara. – retrucou ele inconformado.

- Não Lino. O Filch tá de olho na gente. Eu vou rapidinho e volto.

- Mas como é que você vai sozinho cara? A Dedosdemel já vai tá fechada! Como é que você vai chegar à Zonko's?

- Quer calar a boca Lino?! – falou, olhando significantemente para todos os cantos. – Pode deixar que eu me resolvo. Já tá decidido. Eu vou sozinho!

Bem... acho que eu me toquei que já tinha escutado o suficiente. Desliguei meus ouvidos da conversa dos dois e assim que me dirigi a porta, senti um olhar sobre mim. Senti-me inquieta, não gostei daquela sensação. Dirigi-me a sala do Filch e chegando lá, ele estava mexendo naqueles objetos e coisas indefinidas muito nojentas dele.

- O que quer aqui Heaney? – perguntou ele com aquele bafo asqueroso na minha face.

- Só vim te dar um aviso seu aborto imprestável.

É. Eu já sei há muito tempo que o Filch é um aborto. Mas shhh... não conta, porque aparentemente, é segredo! Enfim... ele espremeu mais ainda a cara para mim, mas com os rabinho entre as pernas, engoliu em seco e falou:

- Fale logo. Sou um homem muito ocupado.

- É, eu posso perceber. – eu disse, observando minuciosamente sua mesa. Depois de alguns segundos eu voltei a falar. – Bom... fique de olho hoje, durante todo o dia. Parece que vão aprontar para mantê-lo ocupado.

- eu sempre fico de olho Heaney. – disse ele carrancudo.

- É, eu posso ver. – debochei.

Ele fungou e bufou.

- São os Weasleys não? – ele voltou a falar depois de um tempo.

- Não sei de nada Filch. Apenas estou lhe dando um aviso. Coloque guardas em todas as passagens secretas, e fique de olhos abertos. Todo o cuidado é pouco.

- Todas as passagens secretas já estão lacradas.

- Bom... parece que uma não está. – eu falei com pouco interesse.

- E qual é?

- Já disse que não sei seu imbecil. – eu esbravejei, sem perceber que estava ofendendo um funcionário do castelo.

Calei minha boca imediatamente, e lancei um olhar de desculpas.

Tá. Eu sei que pedir desculpas para o Filch é humilhação demais. Mas ainda sim. Ele é um funcionário da escola. Eu devo o mínimo de respeito a ele, pelo menos aqui dentro.

- Está bem Heaney. Verificarei suas informações.

- Bom. – eu disse, já saindo de sua sala e ele parecia ter voltado à atenção para suas coisinhas asquerosas e fedorentas.

Voltei para o corredor das salas de aula, indo em direção a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Aquele professor, o Lupin, parece-me ser o mais competente professor que Dumbledore já contratou para esta matéria. Digo, não que não tivemos professores bons, mas muitos deles não duraram ao longo desses cinco anos, um por ano tem sido a média. Dizem que é como uma azaração à matéria, mas desconfio que seja. Depois do estardalhaço na primeira semana de aulas, com o episódio do bicho-papão transformando-se no professor Snape vestido com as roupas da avó do Longbottom, ele se tornou bem popular e querido por todos os alunos. Eu não achei uma coisa muito respeitosa, afinal, o Snape ainda é nosso professor. O que tenho a dizer é que este homem parece mesmo entender tudo sobre ela, e dissecá-la perfeitamente para todos os alunos. Simplesmente formidável. Espero realmente que ele permaneça em Hogwarts.

Mas continuando o que eu dizia... eu estava voltando, e quando passo pelo portal para a entrada na sala, ouço algo sussurrando bem perto do meu ouvido.

- Já foi nos dedurar pro Filch, Heaney?

Eu me virei espantada. Bem, espantada e levemente entorpecida. O que tinha sido aquilo? Nunca, nunca, nunca em minha vida tinha tido tamanha sensação. Estranho.

- Weasley! – eu berrei com o coração acelerado pelo susto.

Eu não esperava uma recepção daquelas. Não mesmo.

- Eu! – disse ele com aquela cara de mamão podre.

- Nunca mais faça isso na sua vida seu idiota!

- Por que Heaney? Tem medo de não resistir? – sussurrou ele mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Aquilo pareceu derreter meu cérebro. Por Merlin! O que será que eu tinha àquela hora? Que eu saiba não havia bebido uma garrafa inteira de firewhisky. Eu tinha minha boca entreaberta, e só após alguns segundos percebi que ele me olhava estranhamente.

- O que é que você tanto olha? – eu perguntei rispidamente.

- Você, oras. – disse ele dando de ombros e me olhando de cima abaixo novamente.

E eu estava gostando daquilo. Como é possível?! Tenho que marcar minha consulta no St. Mungus urgentemente. Check up, logo!

- George! Venha logo se sentar. – gritou o outro Weasley, do outro lado da sala, na última fila de cadeiras (como sempre!).

- Já estou indo Fred. – ele falou com a voz um pouco rouca, estranhamente sensual.

Sensual? Eu disse isso mesmo?! É, eu disse. Estou dizendo... preciso saber o que há de errado. Acho que bati a cabeça e ainda não sei.

- Soph? – chamou uma voz bem distante. – Soph? – de novo a voz, que parecia se aproximar. – Sophia?! – gritou a voz, que agora parecia estar ao meu lado.

Num estalo eu pareci despertar de um transe. Aquele ruivo asqueroso ainda me olhava com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Eu o fuzilei com meu olhar, mas que pareceu não afetá-lo nem um pouco. Não gosto disso. Parece que não tenho efeito algum sobre ele. Realmente não gosto.

Então me lembrei da voz que me chamava. Virei-me, e percebi o Oliver olhando intrigado de mim, para o Weasley. Ele tossiu exageradamente, limpando com eficiência sua garganta e tirando o outro de sua distração.

- Algum problema? – disse ele com a voz um pouco grossa demais.

- Claro que não Wood. – falou o gêmeo, mexendo-se inquietantemente.

- Não Weasley. – ele o olhou com certa firmeza e depois se virou para mim, já com o semblante doce. – Está tudo bem Soph?

- Ah... sim, sim. – eu respondi, ainda vagando em meus pensamentos.

- Então está bem.

Sorriu ele, depositando um ardoroso beijo em meus lábios, deixando todos que passavam um pouco envergonhados.

- Ham ham... – tossiu o Weasley exageradamente, assim como Oliver fizera há poucos minutos atrás.

Percebemos a situação em que estávamos, nos olhamos envergonhados e encaramos o ruivo meio corado a nossa frente.

- Boa aula Oli. – eu disse, beijando-o levemente na bochecha.

- Pra você também Soph. – ele encostou seus lábios aos meus e virou-se para tomar seu caminho.

No mesmo minuto pareceu lembrar-se de algo, dando meia volta e voltando ao lugar onde estava há 5 segundos, do meu lado.

- Weasley.

- Sim. – alarmou-se ele, que ainda me encarava com certo constrangimento.

– Amanhã teremos um treino às 9 da manhã, está bem?

- Ok.

Oliver já ia seguindo seu caminho para aula, quando eu caminhei atrás dele e cutuquei-o por trás. Ele levou um grande susto, arfando com o peito alto, e sorrindo em seguida.

- Algum problema querida?

- Não Oli. – eu sorri e continuei. – Só não acho que será possível nos vermos hoje à noite. – eu tinha um semblante chateado.

Um pouco de teatro, confesso. Mas não poderia revelar meus planos a ele, senão algo poderia dar errado.

- Por que não me falou lá? Algum problema com o Weasley? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Não! Imagina! Só não queria expor nossa vida a ele... sabe como é.

Ele fez com a cabeça positivamente, um pouco chateado pelo meu cancelamento.

- Ah vai! Eu compenso amanhã. – eu sorri sensualmente.

O mesmo sorriso surgiu em sua face, como se eu tivesse o contaminado.

- Mas me diga... algum problema?

- Não Oli. – eu disse já rindo. – Só algumas burocracias de monitoria. Algo bem chato, e que me exige exclusiva atenção. Não poderia deixar você de lado, e acho que nem conseguiria.

De novo aquele sorriso e olhar malicioso tomaram conta de minhas feições, fazendo com que os olhos daquele garoto a minha frente, brilhassem. Ele fica realmente tão lindo deslumbrado com algo.

Sorriu sensualmente e beijou-me com fervor. Eu senti que se aprofundasse mais as carícias não responderia por mim, e por favor, nós estávamos em pleno corredor. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito trabalhado com muito pesar, e quebrei o contato de nossos lábios. Ele novamente sorriu, e eu virei-me, entrando finalmente na sala de aula.

Lupin nos deu uma aula muito bem trabalhada, interessantíssima. Apenas o percebi meio cansado, mais pálido que o normal, como se estivesse doente. Além da minha preocupação com o professor Lupin (sim, eu realmente fiquei preocupada), senti durante todo o tempo de aula um olhar fixo às minhas costas. Quando finalmente não me agüentava mais em agonia, percebi George Weasley um pouco distraído, com o olhar em minha direção, remexendo-se em sua cadeira no fundo da sala. Pensei 'Não é nada demais. Deve estar entretido com mais um de seus planos mirabolantes para perturbar a vida de alguém que nunca lhe fez nada.', voltei a prestar a atenção no assunto e copiá-lo e não sei se foi a excessiva concentração, mas não senti mais aquele peso sobre a minha nuca. Cheguei a cogitar uma possibilidade, e com ela, me veio um leve arrepio gelado na espinha, mas não, só podia ser loucura da minha cabeça.

-

Às sete horas da noite, estava vestida com minha capa preta e saindo da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Estava atrasada! Eu, atrasada?! Quem já viu algo parecido?

Cobri minha cabeça com o capuz, impossibilitando qualquer um de perceber quem eu realmente era, devido ao escuro. O professor Snape me parou no primeiro corredor, e com sua voz desdenhosa e arrastada perguntou-me quem eu era e que ao invés de sair da Sonserina deveria estar me preparando para me recolher. Eu continuei muda, e quando já estava quase me dando meia volta e obrigando-me a voltar para minha casa eu lhe mostrei meu distintivo de monitora. Ele deixou escapar algumas palavras de desaprovação, mas logo se calou. Eu era uma excelente aluna, nunca quebrava as regras, e ainda mais, estava no meu direito de monitora, tinha minhas rondas a fazer. Ele liberou meu caminho e eu segui em frente. Mais um empecilho e eu nunca pegaria o Weasley aprontando.

Madame Nor-r-ra surgiu a minha frente quando já estava quase à curva do corredor da velha de um olho só. Apesar de toda a vontade que tive de jogar aquela gata horrível para longe, eu não o fiz. Primeiro porque eu não gosto de maltratar animais, por mais feio que eles sejam, ainda são animais; segundo porque o corredor estava silenciosíssimo, e o miado daquela gata estragaria tudo.

Peguei-a no colo, com um pouco de nojo (confesso), e coloquei-a ao lado, não impedindo mais o meu caminho. Com passos largos e silenciosos, segui até a estátua. O que eu vi foi realmente estranho.

Cabelos extremamente ruivos, ainda mais vermelhos (se é que é possível) devido à iluminação por archotes do local. Tão estranho. De provocar arrepios, como aqueles filmes trouxas que vi uma vez na casa da Mia em uma das férias. Voltando... ele estava estranhamente entrando (é, entrando), na corcunda da velha. 'Como isso é possível?', eu me perguntei em pensamento acelerando meus passos chegando à parte de trás da estátua da velha. Sua corcunda estava completamente fechada. Eu passei minhas mãos pela pedra fria do objeto. Não era ilusório, era realmente duro e firme. Pedra. Não havia como ninguém passar por ali, até mesmo um bruxo.

Peguei um archote de seus apoios, e aproximando o fogo do chão, iluminando-o, não percebi nenhuma fresta aberta. Apalpei todas as rachaduras e falhas, nenhuma era uma abertura. Examinei novamente a estátua. Aquela velha realmente me passava sensações ruins. Não havia nada em falso ali. Não era possível. Eu tinha visto com meus próprios olhos aquele magrelo travesso atravessando aquela estátua, eu sei que vi!

Eu não estava louca. Tinha-o visto entrar, e como entrara, teria de sair. Acomodei-me no parapeito da janela, que estava escura, e devido a minha capa, camuflei-me muito bem. Lembro que esperei por muito, tentei me distrair, mas inevitavelmente o sono foi chegando, e por mais que lutasse, ele acabou me vencendo. A outra coisa que me lembro é de algo me cutucando e assim que abri os olhos, um grande e belo sorriso brilhante fora de foco, posicionado a minha frente. Ainda estava escuro. Percebi pelo estalar do fogo dos archotes e a fraca iluminação do corredor. Assim que retomei a consciência percebi quem era o dono daquele sorriso.

- Ainda bem que você não é uma pessoa difícil de se acordar Heaney.

- Então você voltou!

- Voltei. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Aonde você foi? Como passou pela estátua?! Me diga Weasley!

- Calminha garota! – ele falou, posicionando a palma de sua mão a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. – Eu te esperei por alguns minutos, mas eu tinha um compromisso, não podia esperar mais.

- Compromisso?

Eu ainda estava um pouco tonta e confusa. Mas ao centrar-me percebi as várias sacolas cheias com emblemas da Zonko's em suas mãos.

- Você é louco? – eu esganicei. – Sair do castelo com Sirius Black à solta! Com Dementadores em cada brecha de saída? Você podia ter sido morto!

- Relaxa... eles nunca irão me pegar. – disse ele todo pomposo.

- Ah não? Não há uma saída sequer sem um Dementador. E se pegassem...

- Alguém sentiria muita falta. – falou sensualmente muito perto de mim.

Eu novamente rosnei. Isso está virando um hábito?? Mudei de assunto rapidamente ao perceber a malícia no olhar daquele ruivo.

- Eu sabia que você iria comprar mais artimanhas! Como conseguiu? Me fale agora! Senão... senão...

- Senão o que Heaney? – ele perguntou bem humorado.

- Senão eu vou buscar o Filch, o Dumbledore. Fazer com que você, seu amigo e seu irmão idiota sejam expulsos aqui de uma vez! – eu disse rispidamente, mas em sussurros.

- Você não pode fazer isso.

- Não posso? Por que não posso han?

Eu continuava ameaçadora e ele apenas ria. Ria, com um bom humor incomum. Que eu não vejo em muitas pessoas.

- Porque até você Senhora Monitora, está quebrando regras nesse exato momento. – disse ele após o ataque de risos, satisfeito.

- Não me diga! – eu ri desdenhosamente. – Eu estou cumprindo o meu dever garoto. Fazendo minha ronda. Não há nada errado com isso.

Ele voltou a rir gostosamente. Eu fiquei confusa, começando a olhar furtivamente para todos os lados daquele escuro e arrepiante corredor.

- O que há de tão engraçado? Que eu saiba ainda não me tornei uma palhaça como você Weasley? – eu esbravejei, já corando as maçãs do rosto.

Sentia aqueles dois pedacinhos das minhas bochechas queimarem. Graças a Merlin estava suficientemente escuro, e ele não percebeu.

- Você pelo visto ainda não checou o seu relógio.

Eu olhei e uma surpresa fulminante tomou conta de todo o meu corpo.

- Não é possível! Eu só cochilei por 5 minutinhos! – disse mais pra mim do que para ele, encolhendo meus olhos de medo.

Meu coração batia aceleradamente. Toda aquela horrível sensação de medo espalhou-se por todo o meu corpo. É horrível, horrível. Nunca mais quero sentir aquilo de novo.

Eram 3 da manhã! 3 da manhã! Como eu iria voltar a Sonserina? Como eu iria passar dessa ilesa? Como eu viveria com a culpa de ter quebrado uma regra tão importante quanto o horário de recolhimento, e ainda mais com um bruxo perigosíssimo à solta. Eu realmente não sei. Mas o que eu não entendo foi a minha reação. Eu num impulso, abracei George Weasley com tamanha força, que senti que o esmagaria. Ah! Pouco importa se eu o esmagaria... eu estava nervosa! Mas isso não justifica o fato deu que eu abracei George Weasley!

- Desculpe-me.

E nem de que eu o pedi desculpas! Afinal, eu estava ali por culpa dele!

- Não faz mal. – gabou-se ele, com o peito cheio de ar.

Eu no momento seguinte lhe dei um forte soco no peito, tirando a força todo o ar que ali continha há 2 segundos. Ele tossiu forte, massageando o peito e olhando-me indignado.

- Tá louca garota? – falou, após sorver novamente o ar.

- Não! – eu disse já descontrolada. – Mas se estou aqui é por sua culpa. Por Merlin! Como é que eu vou voltar para o dormitório agora?

Falei mais para mim do que para ele. Mas ele como o intrometido que é, não deixou de ouvir.

- Eu posso te ajudar.

- Não preciso.

- Então está bem. Só depois não diga que não ofereci. – ele falou dando de ombros e já saindo dali.

Eu bufei.

- Não quero te dever favores Weasley. – reclamei.

- Você não tem outra solução Heaney. – gabou-se.

- Eu sempre tenho soluções.

Menti, ainda maquinando, tentando pensar num jeito de chegar segura à Masmorra da Sonserina. E nada! Simplesmente não me veio nenhuma solução. Eu teria de ser ajudada pelo Weasley. É o meu fim, ele está bem próximo, eu sei.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, e com aquele olhar indagador, eu me senti rendida. Já disse. Não sei o que está havendo comigo? Por que essas reações meu Merlin?!

- E então? Já achou alguma? – ele perguntou depois de algum tempo me encarando.

Quando eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, passando a encarar o chão, senti ele se aproximar. Ao olhá-lo novamente, percebi que ele já estava bem próximo de mim, com aquele olhar invasor, e um sorriso no canto dos lábios, como se gostasse bastante do que via.

- E você por acaso achou alguma aqui? – eu perguntei desconfiada, o desafiando com o olhar.

Ele riu, e balançou a cabeça, como que para espantar pensamentos.

- E então? Vamos logo?

Eu confirmei e começamos a andar. Ele me levou por passagens secretas, de corredores um pouco estreitos e escuros. O Weasley teve alguma dificuldade devido as várias e cheias sacolas, mas nada que demorasse mais do que meia hora para chegarmos ao destino final. Incrível. Pelo caminho normal, levaríamos no mínimo uma hora. Realmente fascinante todas aquelas passagens secretas. Particularmente, comecei a simpatizar com elas.

Na entrada da Sonserina, ele falou:

- Está entregue. – e sorriu.

- Obrigada Weasley. – eu realmente tinha que agradecer.

- Não foi nada. Afinal, você me deve uma.

- Lógico. – bufei, rolando os olhos.

- Mas foi realmente um prazer. – ele sorriu e completou a frase, que eu pensei já estar terminada. – Boa noite Heaney.

Eu fiquei estática, enquanto via aquele vara-pau ruivo entrar pela passagem secreta. O Weasley, me desejando boa noite? Será que aquele era o começo de uma...? Argh! Não!

Enfim... depois de alguns minutos ali parada, percebi que tanta fuga não serviria para nada se eu não entrasse logo. Não consegui pegar no sono, por muitas vezes lembrando-me daquele olhar intrigante que aquele garoto me lançara por várias vezes ao longo do dia, e aqueles sorrisos que realmente mexiam com meu subconsciente. Por várias vezes, balancei minha cabeça para tentar afastar essas imagens, e ao fechar os olhos, aquele grande e lindo sorriso vinha a minha mente. Tentei me lembrar das piores e mais desagradáveis coisas que eu já tinha visto na minha vida, e assim fui conseguindo pegar no sono.

-

- 9 da manhã! 9 da manhã! – eu saí gritando da minha cama para o banheiro.

Como eu podia estar acordando às nove da manhã?! Eu ainda tinha tanto a fazer. Tomei um banho muito rápido, apesar de saber que nunca chegaria a tempo no Salão Principal para ver o Oliver antes do treino. Por isso vesti a primeira peça de roupa que encontrei no meu baú. Esta era um vestido branco leve e todo soltinho. Calcei as sandálias brancas que a Mel havia me presenteado no último feriado e prendi meus cabelos num coque desajeitado. Corri, descendo as escadarias apressadamente em direção aos jardins. Não fui tomar café naquele momento, pois sentia que precisava ver o Oli antes. Cheguei no campo de Quadribol, quando todo o time saía do vestiário, prontos para começar o treino. Eu caminhei até o centro, onde o Oliver estava e já tinha me avistado. Ele tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios e seus olhos brilharam ao me ver naquele campo.

Chegando ao centro, ele enlaçou-me em seus braços, num abraço quente e forte. Eu o pressionei mais contra mim, sentindo o cheiro agradável que seus cabelos exalavam. Um desejo surpreendente havia tomado conta de mim naquele momento, e eu o queria ali mesmo, até que fosse na frente de todos. Olhei em seus olhos e o beijei com necessidade, sentindo um prazer indescritível.

- Bom dia amor. – eu disse ainda ofegante ao quebrarmos o contato de nossos lábios.

- Muito bom dia. – falou o Oli sorrindo.

Eu ri, e ainda abraçada a ele, percebi o resto do time chegar a nós. Oliver estava distraído, olhando para mim, enquanto o Potter tentava chamar sua atenção. Até que alguém tossiu forte, como se limpasse a garganta. Só então ele pareceu despertar do transe, e ainda abraçado a mim, virou-se para o nanico Harry Potter.

- O que foi Harry?

Oliver tinha realmente grande carinho por aquele garoto. Bem, fascinação e carinho. Segundo a história dele, o time da Grifinória estava sem apanhador há uns dois anos atrás, quando um irmão dos Weasleys se formou e deixou Hogwarts. Um belo dia a McGonagall tirou-o da aula dizendo-lhe que havia encontrado um novo apanhador para o time. No começo ele temeu, o garoto era do primeiro ano, e de acordo com alguns, só tinha voado em uma vassoura de verdade na sua primeira aula de vôo de vassouras. Quem diria, ele realmente era bom. Bom não, ótimo!, pelo que o Oliver fala. Ele tinha se mostrado super ágil e tinha completo domínio no vôo. De uma hora para a outra, aquele garoto tinha se tornado tão famoso no Quadribol, quanto pela sua cicatriz. O Oli como um bom capitão, deu todas as dicas e ajudou o Potter como pôde, estreitando ainda mais seus laços com ele e finalmente tornando-se amigos.

Bem, o Oliver às vezes pode ser um pouco chato com quadribol. Um pouco não (eu assumo), muito! É muito chato você só ouvir falar de táticas e 'Temos que ganhar a taça!', acredite em mim quando digo, eu sei. Principalmente esse ano. Sei que ainda estamos nas primeiras semanas de aula, mas já durante as férias eu escutava 'Soph, nós precisamos ganhar a taça de quadribol esse ano. Eu preciso! É meu último ano como aluno na escola e como capitão do time. Não quero ir sem saber como é ganhar aquele prêmio.'. E eu realmente o entendo.

Tudo bem que ninguém gosta de uma matraca repetindo isso a cada cinco minutos, mas o que temos que ver é que, ele realmente deseja isso. E luta, batalha e se esforça para conquistar. Se eu quisesse tanto uma coisa e fosse a minha última chance de consegui-la eu seria tão persistente ou mais. Admiro isso no Oli, realmente admiro.

Voltando ao campo de quadribol... Harry Potter estava nos encarando com a sobrancelha levantada e o cenho franzido.

- Acho que ele quer saber quando o treino começa Oli. – eu falei, o mais simpática possível.

Mas não pude deixar de olhá-lo de esguelha com certa raiva naquele momento. Primeiro, eu estava aproveitando o meu namorado. Sei que não era a hora, local, nem momento ideal, mas estava, e não gostei de ser interrompida. E segundo, nunca fui com a cara desse Harry Potter. Não me venha dizer que é preconceito de sonserino, porque não é. Eu simplesmente não fui com a cara dele, e também não venha me dizer que é porque eu não o conheço, porque eu o conheço sim. Várias vezes eu estive ao lado do Oliver, presenciando conversas dos dois, e ele me pareceu um tanto quanto obtuso demais. E também percebi que não é por problemas que ele é assim, todo deslocado, afinal, problemas todo mundo tem. Ele com certeza gosta de toda essa atenção. Se ele fosse um excluído, odiado por toda a humanidade, mas não, ele tem amigos, é inteligente (pelo que eu soube), enfim...

- Ah sim. – falou o Oli finalmente (e infelizmente) me soltando do abraço.

Eu enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços e num último beijo me despedi dele. Ele ainda pediu para que eu ficasse para assistir ao treino, mas eu disse que tinha coisas a fazer. E na verdade tinha. Mas também usei isso como desculpa para não ter que sentir novamente o olhar daquele gêmeo em mim. Pois é, assim que ele entrou na quadra, eu ainda abraçada ao meu namorado, ele me olhava, como se quisesse me tirar dos braços do Oliver.

Intrigante.

-

Mesmo tarde para um café da manhã, voltei ao castelo e me dirigi ao Salão Principal. Assim que cruzei a porta me deparei com uma cena um tanto quanto, inusitada.

A Ella estava conversando animadamente com Cedric Diggory, enquanto não se via a Mel em canto algum daquele salão. Isso era estranho, estranho demais. E mais estranho ainda era ver aqueles dois daquele jeito. Era incrível como eles pareciam estar se dando bem. Nas poucas vezes em que os vi conversando, ou que conversaram fora da minha vista, e apesar dele o ser o namorado da Mel e estar sempre por perto, não lembro de nenhuma ser tão... divertida. Não que isso seja grande coisa, não, não é nada demais, pelo contrário. É bom ver que no nosso círculo de amizades nossos namorados se dão bem com as nossas amigas, e vice-versa (ainda bem que é assim com o Oliver e com o Cedric), e também é bom pra Ella. Digo, foi bom vê-la sorrindo daquela maneira com alguém que não fosse nem e nem a Mel. Tudo bem que era o namorado dela, mas já era um bom começo, não?!

Eles não haviam percebendo a minha presença e eu já estava tão perto deles que podia ouvir sua conversa.

- Então eu cheguei lá e o Pirraça estava infernizando o Filch com um objeto muito estranho...

- Hmmm... – murmurou o Cedric em meio a risada.

- Daí o Barão Sangrento chegou, e eu jurei que se o Pirraça não fosse um poltergeist teria sujado as calças naquele momento.

Pirraça? Barão Sangrento? Francamente! Não se tem melhores coisas pra conversar não?!

O cedric ainda sorria audivelmente junto com a Ella, quando ela voltou a falar.

- É tão cômica a cara que ele faz quando o Barão aparece.

- Cômica!

- O que é tão cômico? – perguntou a Mel surgindo do nada até para a minha surpresa, que não estava voando.

- Ahm... er... – gaguejava o Cedric ainda pela surpresa.

- Pirraça. – falou a Ella naturalmente.

- Pirraça?! – indagou a Mel erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Opa! Mau sinal.

- É amor, o Pirraça.

- E o que tem de tão cômico no Pirraça, Ella?

- Nada Mel. – respondeu a Ella, extremamente inocente. – Só estava contando uma história pro Cedric.

Ele piscou para Mel confirmando a razão, e eu ainda parecia estar invisível ali. Em outras situações eu não gostaria disso, odiaria, mas em uma como essa, eu estava agradecida.

– E desde quando vocês conversam? – perguntou a Mel num tom displicente, mas todos sabíamos a quantidade de veneno contida ali.

Agora você me entendeu? A Mel com ciúmes é uma situação de perigo. Lembro-me de quando ela namorou um garoto do 6° ano quando estávamos no nosso 2°. Segundo ela, 'Aquela loira aguada estava dando em cima do meu namorado.'. Ahm... aquela garota realmente sofreu.

Mas bem... a Mel já estava roxa de tanta raiva, o Cedric quase morto de tanta vergonha e a Mia totalmente corada. Estava tão constrangida coitadinha. A Mel realmente deveria ter se controlado, mas falar isso é a mesma coisa que falar que hipogrifos odeiam doninhas para o jantar. A ruiva realmente exagerou, a Ella quase não sorri com os outros e quando o faz, é repreendida dessa maneira. Mas como eu já disse, é uma condição inata da Mel, ela é assim e acho difícil mudar. O Cedric a cutucava a todo minuto, e eu a olhava de esguelha, enquanto a Ella já estava sentada quase roendo as unhas de tanto nervosismo.

- Fica calma Ella. – eu pela primeira vez falei alguma coisa e fui notada pelos outros.

Mas a maior surpresa é... eu, consolando? Pois é...

- Me desculpa. – falou a Mel após bufar e não agüentar mais o olhar furioso do namorado. – Você é minha amiga. Pensei besteira... não agi com a cabeça.

- Já não era sem tempo. – eu disse, ainda tentando acalmar a Ella que tinha caído no choro.

A Mel se descontrolou novamente e começou a gritar comigo.

- Ah Sophia! Você sabe como eu fico quando estou com ciúmes!

- Vem... vamos tomar um copo d'água com açúcar. – falou o Cedric pelo braço delicadamente.

Nós duas ficamos estáticas, de boca aberta por alguns segundos, enquanto ele nem olhava e levava nossa amiga para a saída do Salão.

Após a surpresa, vi o rosto da Mel tomar um tom púrpura que passou a se confundir com seus cabelos, e sua boca começando a espumar de raiva. (Tá... isso ficou exagerado, mas ela estava quase lá.)

- Cedric Amos Diggory! – berrou ela, quase soltando fumaça pelo nariz.

Ela já ia saindo, batendo os pés fortemente no chão, quando eu a agarrei pelo braço com toda a firmeza que eu tinha.

- Mel! – disse entre dentes.

- É o meu namorado me dando as costas e indo embora com outra, Sophia. – dizia ela se mexendo freneticamente para tentar se soltar.

- A outra... é sua melhor amiga Melanie! – falei severamente.

- Ele foi com ela Sophs... ela tava dando em cima dele. E aquele babaca tava adorando.

- A Ella? Por favor Mel! Não delira!

- Isso porque não é o teu namorado!

- Ah! Faça-me o favor criatura. A Ella é tua amiga. Jamais faria isso com você. Será que não percebe que você está exagerando?

Mel engoliu em seco. Ela sabia que estava errada, que estava sendo infantil, e que de nós três, a Ella era a que jamais roubaria o namorado de alguém. É. Eu já disse que não sou santa, mas também não sou de dar confiança pra qualquer um. Mas, acontece né?

- É que eu tenho tanto medo de perdê-lo Sophs. – disse a Mel já com lágrimas brotando dos olhos.

- Se comportando assim, não vai ser nem um pouco difícil. – curta e grossa. - Você sabe o quanto ele odeia essas suas crises Mel. Eu já te disse para se controlar.

- Você não sabe o quanto é difícil.

- Tem razão, não sei. Mas contar até dez, respirando fundo, não é tão difícil também.

- Pra você é muito fácil. O seu namorado te ama, e nenhuma garota chega perto dele por isso.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é por isso. – eu disse com um sorrisinho no canto da boca. – E tem mais Mel... o Cedric também te ama. Esse garoto é louco, apaixonado por você. Porque acredite, é meio difícil de lhe dar com você, e olhe há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos...

- Eu sei.

- Não parece. Comporta-se como uma ogra panaca todas as vezes.

- Noossaa...

- Mas é verdade! Por Merlin Melanie... a Ella é um doce de pessoa, quase não fala com ninguém abertamente. Você deveria estar feliz por ela, ao invés de estar fazendo ceninha.

- Tem razão.

Via-se claramente a culpa naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ela engoliu em seco e manteve o olhar perdido, sem foco nenhum.

- Bom... agora preciso resolver alguns problemas. Vê se vai se acertar com aqueles dois, por favor.

Eu a abracei (realmente. Minha suspeita de estar ficando doente aumenta a cada dia.) e saí.

Os problemas da monitoria acabaram me ocupando por todo o dia, me impossibilitando de almoçar, saber se tudo já estava bem entre as meninas, e se o namoro da Mel ainda continuava as mil maravilhas (o que eu não duvidava), e de ver o meu próprio namorado.

Um tormento.

-

**N/A:** Me perdoem, Sophia é um ser complexo e quase ou muito parecida com a que vos escreve. Argh, tá vendo? Ela baixa em mim de vez em quando. Bem... espero que gostem pessoas.


	2. Roda da Fortuna

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens e ambientes aqui tratados pertencem a tia J. K. Rowling. (não tinha colocado nada no primeiro :x)

**-**

**2° - Roda da Fortuna**

Entrando em disparada pela sala comunal, o moreno tinha o cenho franzido, os olhos miúdos e os lábios crispados tamanha era sua raiva. Em meio a todas as pessoas que lotavam a casa num fim de tarde de sábado, seguiu uma linha reta em direção ao sofá, onde sabia que ela estaria, rodeada de pessoas. Estava explodindo de tanta raiva e indignação, como ela poderia ter feito aquilo?! Estava decidido que se houvesse alguém ao redor dela, ele praticamente mataria com o olhar. Quando chegou ao sofá, lá estava ela, mas para sua surpresa, ela estava sozinha, com um semblante triste e o olhar perdido. Chegou mais perto, e ainda fervilhando de raiva esbravejou:

- Como você pôde fazer aquilo?!

Ela o olhou surpresa, e no fundo de seus olhos ele viu grande culpa e arrependimento.

- Me desculpa Ced... eu, eu, eu não queria.

- Não queria, mas fez! Você deixou aquela menina arrasada! – disse ainda firme. Não se deixaria amolecer.

- Você sabe como eu fico quando estou com ciúmes. – seu tom de voz era fraco.

- Uma ova Melanie! Você só pensa em você!

A ruiva levantou-se de um salto e com o dedo em riste, apontou-o para o garoto alterado a sua frente.

- Não vem com essa não! Não vem me dizer que eu sou egoísta!

- Você é! Ela é sua amiga, sua melhor amiga! Como você pôde humilhá-la daquela maneira?

- Eu não humilhei ninguém Cedric! Se alguém foi humilhada ali, esse alguém fui eu! Pelo meu namorado estar de conversinhas animadas com outra garota, pelo meu namorado me dar as costas e me deixar falando com o vento!

- Você tá louca!

- Louca?! Você faz uma coisa dessas comigo e ainda me chama de louca?!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – falou ele arrependido.

- Não quis, mas foi o que disse! Em alto e bom tom ainda!

Devido a alteração dos dois, eles gritavam a plenos pulmões no centro da tumultuada sala comunal da Lufa-lufa, e todos já tinham sua atenção voltada para o casal.

- Pra todos escutarem! Se existir alguém egoísta aqui, esse alguém é você Cedric! – bradou Mel tão vermelha que sua pele confundia-se com seus cabelos. – Estão gostando do espetáculo?! – gritou, virando-se para todos os que olhavam.

Os alunos arregalaram seus olhos de susto e medo da ruiva que parecia estar a ponto de proferir um feitiço assassinando metade dos componentes daquele local. Os que ainda prendiam o ar começaram a soltá-lo o mais silenciosamente possível, e rapidamente a sala estava vazia, com apenas os dois encarando um ao outro. Mel o olhava furiosa, e ele arrependido.

- Mel... por favor...

- Estou cansada de sempre ser acusada por você. De ser a malvada, a grossa... se eu reajo assim ao te ver com outra pessoa Cedric, é porque eu não quero perdê-lo.

- Você nunca vai me perder. – ele disse, se aproximando da garota.

- Vou sim. E como a Sophia disse, vai ser por minha causa, por causa do meu ciúme. Eu não consigo controlá-lo, eu perco a minha razão.

- Mel... me diga, quantas vezes nós já brigamos por algo assim?

- Inúmeras vezes. – falou ela pensativa, não entendendo o tom compreensivo dele.

- Quantas vezes o nosso namoro já acabou?

- Algumas.

Ele sorriu de lado, dando-lhe um ar totalmente sexy, fazendo a ruiva derreter-se por dentro.

- Então meu amor. – ele finalmente aproximou-se mais, findando a diferença entre os dois e a abraçando forte contra si. – Eu te amo demais, e consigo entender o teu ciúmes. Você extrapola as vezes, me tira do sério, mas eu não consigo passar um dia sem você, minha nervosinha. – ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa. – Você só tem que aprender a controlá-lo um pouco, amor. – falou compreensivamente.

- Eu tento Ced, juro que sim. – ela já estava mais calma e pressionava o corpo dele contra o seu. – Mas eu morro de medo de...

Ele colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela, como se para que ela não falasse nenhuma besteira. Beijou-a com carinho, e começou a arranhar de leve suas costas no intervalo entre a blusa e a saia.

Depois de algum tempo, quando a noite já havia caído, a sala comunal já cheia novamente, os dois sentados num canto isolado do local, trocavam carinhos e conversavam sobre besteiras, fazendo ambos rirem, o moreno lhe falou, em tom sério:

- Você deveria procurar a Ella... ela estava muito abalada com tudo o que aconteceu.

- Amanhã nós conversaremos. – disse ela, olhando para os dedos que mexiam na costura da barra da saia.

Cedric a pegou pelo queixo, fazendo-a encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos, a beijou na bochecha e confortou-a em seu peito. Começou a mexer em seus cabelos flamejantes, enquanto ela brincava com os botões da camisa dele.

- Não é só por ela ser sua amiga Mel, mas você também me deixa numa situação desconfortável. Você sabe... eu e a Sophia, - e ela encarou-o, juntando as sobrancelhas. - já não nos falamos direito. A Ella parece ser uma pessoa legal, nós só conversamos sobre coisas engraçadas...

- Você sabe do por que que eu fico triste quando vejo você com outras garotas. Eu sei que era a Ella, mas eu simplesmente não pensei, apenas reagi. Eu irei conversar com ela sim... – falou ajeitando-se melhor no peito dele. – Mas com a Sophia já é diferente.

Cedric riu, e voltou aos carinhos na namorada.

-

Segunda não foi um dia muito proveitoso, devo dizer.

Pirraça, com a ajuda de certos alunos (que eu poderia facilmente dizer quais são), tornou o castelo uma zona nesse dia. Bombas de bosta, chumbinhos fedorentos, pó de arroto, minhocas de apito, umas geléias nojentas e fedorentas de várias cores, e vômito de alunos, devido ao cheiro insuportável, e mais artigos da Zonko's. quem inventou aquele tipo de coisas não tinha realmente nada melhor para fazer.

Pirraça ria do Filch, enquanto ele, amaldiçoava toda a família do Pirraça, e bolava um jeito de pegar Lino Jordan, Fred e George Weasley. Mesmo sem prova alguma, todos naquele castelo sabiam quem eram os eternos comparsas daquele poltergeist irritante.

Bom... no fim, todos os monitores da escola, o que me incluía e ao Cedric também, fomos obrigados a vigiar os corredores onde a bagunça tinha sido feita, para o caso de algum dos 'marginais', como dizia o Filch, voltarem para pegar algo.

Não é justo. Simplesmente, não é justo, eu gastar todo o meu tempo entre as aulas e depois delas, por causa de bagunças de desocupados como aqueles.

Apesar de reinvidicar pela decisão do Filch, não tivemos solução senão cumpri-las. Estava preparada para passar o resto do meu dia num corredor fedorento ao lado daquele pamonha do Keith, que só o que sabia fazer era jogar cantadas baratas em mim.

- E aí Heaney... pronta pra passar essa noite sozinha comigo gatinha? – disse o porco nojento assim que saímos da sala.

Impressionante a qualidade de monitores de Hogwarts. Como aquele brutamonte com cérebro de ervilha conseguiu o cargo de monitor? 'Isso é um mistério.', era o que me falava o Oli, quando eu reclamava mais uma vez da companhia nefasta daquele garoto assim que chegava exausta de mais uma ronda. Ah, o Oliver, quanta falta me faz aquele garoto. Depois do novo 'fogo' que o nosso namoro ganhou, os últimos dias têm parecido uma eternidade longe dele.

Bem... para a minha alegria, a professora McGonagall anunciou no jantar que as duplas para a vigilância dos corredores seriam redistribuídas, e que o meu companheiro naquela noite seria o monitor da Lufa-Lufa, Cedric Diggory. Não consegui conter um sorriso, e junto com ele, veio toda a atenção do Salão Principal para mim. Segundo o que se fala pelo castelo: 'Quando Sophia Heaney sorri, algo não está bom.', eu digo, para mim está tudo muito bom. Lógico, não pelo fato do Cedric ser meu companheiro de ronda, e sim por não ter que agüentar o Keith azucrinando a minha paciência a cada cinco segundos.

Aliás, eu recebi um olhar não muito agradável na hora da anunciação da professora Minerva. O que me deixou incomodada, e não muito satisfeita. Mas voltando ao que eu falava... do jantar, fomos direto para o local e ao chegarmos ao tal corredor, ele parecia estar, calmo. Tudo muito ameno (demais pro meu gosto.). Por muito tempo nós ficamos calados, lançando olhares furtivos um ao outro e aquele clima meio tenso continuava no ar. Depois, passamos a nos olhar receosos, e eu já sentia as minhas bochechas queimarem, ou seja, eu estava corando. Bem... eu não cheguei a te contar o que aconteceu, afinal faz anos, mas enfim, eu e o Cedric tivemos 'alguma coisa'. Não! Não pense besteira! Não foi quando ele e a Mel já estavam namorando... eu nunca faria isso. Bem, não com a minha amiga... enfim. Vou te contar a história.

Nós nos conhecemos quando eu estava no meu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts e ele no seu segundo ano. Desde o começo eu mantive essa minha postura, sabe? Durona, como dizem. Mas ele foi um dos poucos, que em todos esses anos de escola, não se sentiu intimidado. No começo, sempre nos batíamos no corredor, ou nos encontrávamos nos fins de semana pelo jardim, e conversávamos. Ficamos muito amigos, e a partir daí as coisas foram evoluindo rapidamente, e nem eu sei bem como. Quando percebi, nós já trocávamos ardentes beijos pelos corredores do castelo. Não vou dizer que me orgulho disso, afinal, eu tinha 11 anos, mas também não sinto a mínima vergonha. Foi com ele o meu primeiro beijo, e bem, vamos dizer que as minhas primeiras 'experiências'. Não. Não é isso que você está pensando. Isso daí, eu apenas fiz com o Oliver, e só após alguns meses de namoro. Mas certas preliminares, bem, você pode imaginar, foi com ele. Bons momentos. O Cedric, apesar da cara de santo, surpreende. É por isso que eu entendo o comportamento da Mel.

Por falar na Mel, acho que você já percebeu de quem eu ganhei aquele olhar não muito agradável no Salão Principal não? Pois é, você já sabe o quanto ela é ciumenta, e quando envolve ex-namoradas do namorado dela, ela pira. Ainda mais se foi uma coisa indefinida e de um fim não muito certo. Bom... o importante é que, apesar de muito importante na minha vida, nós percebemos que éramos diferentes demais, e o que havia entre nós foi murchando. Não podemos chamar aquilo de namoro, até porque, não durou muito tempo, então, sempre vale a pena frisar isso.

Depois da fase do constrangimento, afinal nós não ficávamos sozinhos há muito tempo, começamos a trocar tímidas palavras e ao passar da noite já ríamos lembrando de histórias antigas. Não posso negar que por várias vezes senti ímpeto de beijá-lo, afinal, o nosso término nunca foi um término de verdade. Mas não, não seria justo com o Oliver, não seria justo com a Mel.

A noite estava muito fria. Em nenhum inverno de Hogwarts o frio havia sido tão rigoroso e intenso, mas todos já sabiam a razão, os Dementadores. Aquelas criaturas asquerosas que chegaram ao colégio junto com todos, pareciam querer muito mais do que vigiar os portões da escola contra Sirius Black. Sério... quando passei por um deles na minha entrada no castelo, senti um vazio tão grande, uma tristeza tão ruim. Enfim...

Quando faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que aquela tediosa tarefa acabar, ouvi uma movimentação ali perto. Cedric que já estava caindo de sono sobressaltou-se em resposta ao meu cutucão. Mesmo estando meio sonolenta também, eu segui, pois não perderia a oportunidade de pegar aqueles gêmeos desgraçados no flagra. Eu acelerei meu passo, com o Cedric, ainda despertando, no meu encalço, e ouvia passos apressados e o barulho das armaduras caindo no chão. Alguém parecia estar realmente transtornado. Nós demos de cara com o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Não havia ninguém ali, e com certeza ninguém havia entrado na Grifinória recentemente, senão aquele filhote de baleia em fase de crescimento estaria berrando ao invés de roncar.

Aquilo tudo tinha sido muito estranho. A pessoa que causara aquele tumulto todo deveria estar atordoadíssima. Nenhum baderneiro faria aquilo, nem mesmo Fred e George Weasley. Em poucos minutos, o restante dos monitores já haviam se juntado a nós, inclusive o Keith e sua companheira daquele dia, a monitora da Grifinória, um tanto quanto rebelde, um pouco ofegante e com os lábios manchados de batom. Nojento!

Os professores também já haviam se juntado a nós. Todos estavam vestidos em roupas de dormir, cobertos por seus roupões. O professor Flitwick, o anãozinho (como eu gosto de chamá-lo, mas com todo o respeito!) usava um gorrinho na cabeça, com sua ponta pendida para o lado com um pompom azul ao final. A professora McGonagall, elegante até quando dorme (!), com um lindo roupão de veludo verde e com aqueles óculos quadrados, que com a expressão dura, lhe dão um ar seriíssimo. A professora Sprout, com seu ar avoado, e até com o seu pijama sujo de terra. Filch já estava posicionado totalmente corcunda, com aquela gata asquerosa do lado. Ele parecia estar a espera de um grane prêmio, ruminando alguma coisa em sua boca, expondo um horripilante sorriso de dentes podres. O diretor, Dumbledore, chegou logo em seguida, com seu ar calmo e tranqüilizador e observando todo o corredor bagunçado e todos os pressentes, falou:

- Monitores, vocês podem ir para seus dormitórios.

Todos nós assentimos, e quando estávamos saindo do corredor, o professor Snape apareceu com aquele seu rosto lavado em óleo viscoso, seus cabelos ainda mais (se possível) oleosos que o rosto, com suas vestes pretas, como se não tivesse ido dormir.

O pretensioso do Percy Weasley, o monitor-chefe, ficou parado encarando os professores, assim como sua namoradinha, Penélope Clearwater. Acho que a pretensão dos Weasleys é algo que está no sangue. Tudo bem, o garoto conseguiu o cargo de monitor-chefe, e pelo que eu ouvi falar, muito merecido. Mas ainda sim um babaca que se acha superior aos outros alunos, e monitores, achando que iria participar da reunião dos professores. E aquela namoradinha dele? Argh, já tive alguns choques com ela durante esses cinco anos de Hogwarts, mas não vale a pena mencionar.

-

Durante o resto da semana as coisas correram bem, inclusive eu consegui encontrar todos os dias com o meu namorado assim que a monitoria me dava uma folga. Ainda estava um pouco atarefada, assim como ele, que andava ocupadíssimo com os estudos para os N.I.E.M's (que recebia a minha companhia sempre que possível), com o planejamento das táticas para os jogos de quadribol e com os treinos, que agora aconteciam três vezes na semana. Sabe, andei sentindo muita falta dele, isso até me surpreendeu, não sou do tipo de pessoa que 'sente falta'. É ruim pensar assim, mas acho que eu me apaixonei de novo pelo Oliver. Ruim porque, se eu me apaixonei de novo, isso quer dizer que eu não estava mais apaixonada, o que é uma péssima coisa, e daí eu percebo que o que as meninas falavam era meio que, verdade. Assumir que o nosso namoro esfriou é uma coisa difícil pra mim, porque eu tenho certeza que grande parte da 'frieza' vem de mim. Mas é um pouquinho difícil mudar isso não acha? Até porque, como eu já disse várias vezes, eu gosto da minha frieza.

Enfim... na sexta, quando eu e o Oli estávamos finalmente descansando, e sozinhos na sala dos monitores (essa é uma das melhores vantagens de ser uma monitora em Hogwarts. A sala privada.). Eu estava exausta por mais um dia difícil, e o Oliver também tinha tido um dia ocupado e cansativo devido as aulas e treino, mas eu simplesmente não queria deixar de vê-lo naquele dia. Nós conversávamos, trocávamos carinhos, e quando o silêncio se apoderava da sala, ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar calado e voltava a falar de quadribol, e eu rebatia com o quê? É, é claro, estudos.

- O primeiro jogo da temporada, Grifinória contra Sonserina. Você tem noção da gravidade disso Soph? Nós temos que ganhar!

- Você deveria perceber a gravidade do prazo dos seus trabalhos! Deveria estar preocupado com Feitiços... está atolado.

- Já estão quase prontos. - ele me disse distraído, como se estivesse pensando em outra coisa.

E não é que estava?! Tsc.

- Sei... você não anda fazendo nada além de táticas de jogo.

- Se bem que o Malfoy ainda diz estar machucado...

Ele não havia escutado o que eu disse... mas quem liga? Eu, claro!

- Oliver! Você deveria estar se preocupando com seus testes no fim do ano! E não com o Malfoy.

- Se bem que o Harry já me disse que tudo aquilo não passa de um fingimento bobo. Aquele Malfoy!

- OLIVER! – eu gritei, já não gostando de nada daquilo.

- Oi! – respondeu ele surpreso, como se estivesse despertando de algum tipo de transe.

- Será que dá pra você deixar o quadribol um pouco de lado? – eu falei, já com todo o meu rosto vermelho em fúria.

- Me desculpa meu amor. – ele me falou dengoso, me trazendo de volta pros seus braços. – É que eu estou muito preocupado com esse jogo. Se a Sonserina não jogar por causa do Malfoy, nós poderemos ter o jogo cancelado.

- Não seria nada mal.

- Nada mal?! Sophia! É o meu último ano nesta escola. Se o quadribol for cancelado novamente esse ano eu nunca poderei ganhar aquela taça!

- Pelo menos seu rendimento nos testes melhoraria. Você se saiu muito bem no ano passado.

- Ah! Faça-me o favor! Você sabe que o quadribol é a minha vida. Nunca me importei com resultados de testes.

- É... ao que parece só o quadribol é a sua vida mesmo! – eu me desvencilhei dos braços dele novamente e levantei-me.

- Sophia... qual é? – ele disse num tom cansado.

- Qual é? Eu estou cansada de você só falar de quadribol Oliver! Cansada!

- E como você acha que eu me sinto de só ouvir você falar em livros, testes e notas?

Era como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em mim àquela hora. Eu gelei, me senti mal, era como se tivesse perdido o chão.

- Não precisa escutar mais se não quiser. – eu disse num tom frio, mas por dentro aquelas palavras haviam me corroído.

- O que é que você está querendo dizer? – falou ele confuso, levantando-se e me olhando nos olhos.

- O que você entendeu. Não vou obrigá-lo a ouvir sobre essas coisas 'chatas' se não quiser. Mas com isso, vai ser meio difícil me ter ao seu lado.

- Não fale uma coisa dessas!

- Por que não falaria? Eu sou isso Oliver! Eu sou todas essas coisas chatas. Assim como você é o quadribol.

- Pois é! Mas eu te aceito assim... já você...

- Eu também te aceito assim! – eu disse com um tom óbvio, e recebi um olhar de esguelha. – Senão não estaríamos aqui até hoje.

Ele ainda me olhava daquela maneira incômoda, e eu só desejava que ele parasse. Estávamos brigando, e eu sentia falta do carinho.

- Você não aceita... você simplesmente 'engole'. Mas aceitar, você nunca aceitou.

Verdade.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça e fiquei mirando o chão. Estranhamente, lágrimas começaram a transbordar meus olhos, e embaçar toda a minha visão. Eu não poderia estar chorando! Não... mas estava quase lá.

- Oliver... – minha voz saiu tremida, mas logo depois voltou ao normal. – eu apenas não gosto de perceber que o espaço que o quadribol tem na sua vida, é maior do que o meu.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e então ele viu a lágrimas surgindo nos meus olhos. Até que ele ficou surpreso. São poucas as pessoas que me viram chorar durante toda a minha vida, e ao falar poucas, eu digo que posso contá-las em uma só mão. As meninas só me viram chorar uma única vez, quando tirei uma nota não muito agradável em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Maldito Kettleburn! Mas enfim... o Oliver nunca havia me visto chorar... ele estava totalmente branco, quando conseguiu falar algo:

- Isso... isso não é verdade Soph. - ele se aproximou de mim, e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- É lógico que é! Você, principalmente nesse ano, parece que só pensa em quadribol. Todo o tempo em que estamos juntos, é você falando sobre essa coisa.

- E você sobre estudos.

- E sobre o que mais eu vou falar? Dos meus sapatos?! – eu espereniei, e finalmente uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto. Foi uma sensação tão boa.

Ele ficou me encarando por vários minutos, e eu parecia querer e não querer aquele olhar sobre mim. As lágrimas continuaram correndo, e ele permanecia na mesma posição, com os olhos fixos em mim. O meu olhar corria do rosto dele, para o chão, e para onde a minha vista tinha alcance, até que por fim meus olhos se encontraram com os dele e eu simplesmente não consegui mais desviá-los.

Ele me beijou com ternura. Me acalmando, me fazendo sentir toda aquele paixão que tinha por ele. A ternura foi se tornando quente, eu já havia enlaçado meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e nós nos encaminhávamos para o sofá, durante um beijo profundo. Ele deitou-me com delicadeza e ficamos por um breve tempo correndo os olhos dos lábios para os olhos um do outro. Minhas lágrimas já estavam secas no meu rosto, e ainda sim ele acarinhava o caminho feito por elas, passando os dedos de leve pela minha pele, até chegar aos meus lábios e acarinhá-los delicadamente, como se estivesse desenhando-os.

- Eu te amo demais. - ele sussurrou por fim no ouvido.

Eu senti tudo tremer, e um calor se espalhar magicamente pelo meu corpo. Eu o abracei forte, praticamente colando meu corpo ao dele, posicionando perfeitamente uma de suas pernas entre as minhas.

- Eu também. – disse de olhos fechados, muito baixo, e encostando meus lábios aos dele levemente.

-

O fim de semana também correu normalmente sem grandes emoções. Passeios no lago negro, estudos na biblioteca, almoços e jantares no Salão Principal, e toda a atenção da escola para Harry Potter. Eu sinceramente não entendo porque todos os holofotes dessa escola estão à volta desse garoto. Sério! A nova é que ele possui o Sinistro, o pior agouro de todos! Concordo com a professora Minerva quando diz que aquelas aulas de adivinhação são apenas passatempos, na minha opinião são coisas piores que passatempos, são pura enrrolação, coisa de gente sem ter o que fazer! Aquela professora Trelawney, é uma doida, doida de pedra. E pensar que a minha melhor amiga adora aquelas aulas... as vezes chego a me perguntar se a Mel herdou os genes loiros da mãe. Ano passado lembro que deixei essa matéria. A melhor coisa que eu fiz durante todo o meu período escolar no quesito 'abandonar matérias'. Enfim...

Durante a semana ouvi comentários não muito efusivos da Ella com relação as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Segundo ela, Hagrid, o guarda-caças de Hogwarts, ainda andava bastante desolado com o episódio da primeira semana de aulas, quando o Malfoy ofendeu um Hipogrifo e foi ferido durante a aula. Um estúpido, burro, imbecil. Me pergunto ainda como aquilo foi admitido na Sonserina. Mas bem, a questão é, que além de Trato ser a matéria preferida da Ella, há o carinho extremamente especial que ela criou pelo brutamontes, que tomou o lugar do professor Kettleburn nessa matéria no começo do ano. tudo bem que ele seja jeitoso com animais, mas torná-lo professor? Onde o Dumbledore está com a cabeça? Não falo para ofender, mas que ele é um brutamontes desajeitado, isso ele é. Mas ainda sim, tem um bom coração.

O professor Snape continuou com a grande carga de trabalhos para nós, e cada vez mais, aparecia com poções complicadas. Segundo ele, só aceitava alunos em sua turma de N.O.M's com nada mais do que um 'Ótimo', nada mais justo. Mas a razão da dureza conosco, apesar da Grifinória, era que ele ainda andava desgostoso com as histórias do bicho-papão, mas eu ainda acho que há algo mais. Por vezes durante os almoços e jantares, percebi seus olhares furtivos para o professor Lupin. É como se fosse repúdio, raiva, algo guardado por muito tempo, e nada bom.

Flitwick já começou a nos preparar para os feitiços com níveis em N.O.M's para os testes no fim do ano, o que eu ando bastante agradecida. Quanto mais tempo pra praticar, melhor o desempenho.

As aulas do professor Lupin continuaram interessantíssimas. Ele parecia ter um grande gosto em achar criaturas para nos mostrar, e tornar os assuntos um pouco chatos em coisas fascinantes. Apesar de sempre me dar bem em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, acho que esse ano não vou ter muito esforço para conseguir notas boas.

McGonagall, como desde o primeiro dia, iniciava as aulas com a importância de tal assunto nos testes, e após a execução do que aprendemos nas aulas, alguns recebiam uma atenção especial. Mesmo sendo a diretora da Grifinória, a professora Minerva não nos distinguia por casa, sempre foi muito correta quanto a isso. Me parabenizou pelo sucesso na execução da transfiguração, como já havia feito muitas outras vezes, e eu a agradecia com simpatia. Às vezes ela me deixava tão confortável, ao ponto de que se houvesse qualquer dúvida, eu poderia procurá-la durante o intervalo entre as aulas.

Nesse dia não pude encontrar-me com o Oliver depois das aulas, pois ele me dissera que haveria uma reunião com o time de quadribol. Não gostei muito, admito, mas estava fazendo um esforço para deixá-lo bem. Não pude encontrar com o meu namorado, mas com os Weasleys eu encontro? Parece ironia.

Eles estavam caminhando para a quadra, enquanto eu estava para terminar a minha ronda, e ao me encontrarem um deles não resistiu a algumas piadinhas, enquanto o outro parecia estranhamente calado e me observava com o olhar sério. Mandei-os para algum canto desagradável do mundo, sem nenhuma piedade, e os dois saíram, com apenas um rindo e bastante serelepe. Fiquei intrigada, mas ando fazendo o máximo de esforço para não pensar nisso.

No dia seguinte foram pregados em todas as salas comunais o aviso do primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmead, que aconteceria em 31 de outubro, dias das bruxas. Apesar do estardalhaço na Sonserina e em toda a escola, onde todos só falavam desse passeio, que sempre me aborrece, eu permaneci estranhamente animada, contando em poder combinar algo com o Oliver e com as meninas. Com as meninas porque no café da manhã, assim que todos já haviam lido o anúncio, encontrei-me com a Ella a porta do Salão Principal e ela parecia bastante desanimada.

- Que aconteceu Ella? – eu perguntei, estranhando seu semblante.

- Hogsmead.

- Você sempre adorou Hogsmead!

- Sim sempre... – falou do seu jeito doce. – mas acontece que ultimamente eu não ando muito animada. E também, vocês vão com seus namorados, não quero atrapalhar.

- Que história é essa agora? Você sempre se animou pra Hogsmead, sempre contou os dias para o primeiro passeio. E também, nunca teve esse problema com os meninos.

A Mel chegou bem nesse instante, com um ar descansado e alegre, acompanhada do namorado.

- Dia. – disse ele simpaticamente.

- Dia. – falamos eu e a Ella. Eu distraída e ela sem ânimo algum.

Ele percebeu que estávamos em uma 'conversa de amigas', despediu-se da Mel e de nós e entrou para tomar seu café, dizendo que estava a espera da ruiva.

- O que houve? – perguntou a Mel depois da saída do namorado.

- A Ella está sem vontade de ir a Hogsmead. – expliquei, e a Mel arregalou os olhos.

- Impossível!

- Pois é...

- Nossa... pra que tanto espanto. Eu só não quero ir. O que tem demais?

- Tem que você ama Hogsmead. Anda, desembucha, o que aconteceu?

- Ela disse que não quer se ir, porque nós vamos estar acompanhadas do Cedric e do Oliver.

Mel corou levemente. Ainda se sentia um pouco envergonhada com a Ella pela pequena briga que tiveram, devido ao ataque de ciúmes da Mel há alguns dias atrás.

- Ah, por favor, Ella... Hogsmead é tão divertido com você.

- Não... acho melhor não... – disse ela, se sentindo pouco a vontade.

- Não seja assim, vaamos.

- Nós podemos fazer o seguinte... – eu disse, depois de pensar um pouco. – Eu de qualquer maneira vou ter de fazer a minha ronda para vigiar os alunos do terceiro ano, depois, poderíamos nos encontrar, almoçar e passar a tarde juntas.

- Boa idéia.

- Mas e o Wood?

- Já disse para chamá-lo de Oliver, Ella.

- Desculpe. – ela corou rapidamente, e voltou a perguntar. – Mas e ele? Quando você vai encontrá-lo. Não quero que deixe de passear com seu namorado por minha causa.

- Ele sempre fica comigo enquanto vigio os alunos. Não há problema algum. – eu sorri, e em seguida ela sorriu também.

- Então está combinado não é? – perguntou a Mel animada. – Eu passo a manhã com o Ced, e a tarde nós vamos à Casa dos Gritos, a Dedosdemel, e a Zonko's.

- Me recuso a entrar naquela pocilga! – eu disse levantando o dedo e diminuindo os olhos.

- Hahahaha... está bem, está bem. – falou a ruiva levantando os braços em gesto inocente.

A Ella riu, já com um ar aliviado e feliz.

É tão bom ver que tudo anda dando certo. Tudo anda tão bem. As vezes sinto um frio na barriga por pensar assim, e mesmo não querendo ser pessimista, vem aquele pensamento de que quando tudo está tão bem, algo de ruim está para acontecer. Mas não quero pensar assim, não quero.

-

Antes do almoço, com um livro de Transfiguração embaixo do braço, segui para a sala da professora McGonagall, onde os pirralhinhos do terceiro ano saíam amontoados. 'Entrega dos formulários', pensei, e esperei até que todos saíssem da sala. Entrei silenciosamente e para o meu engano a sala não estava completamente fazia. Sentei-me na última fila de mesas e esperei até que a conversa entre a professora e Harry Potter estivesse terminada. Ele saiu da sala com grande desânimo, e olhou de esguelha para mim, cruzando o portal da sala. Me aproximei da mesa da professora que mexia nas dezenas de formulários e parecia tentar organizá-los. Eu que ainda permanecia calda, percebi que ela não havia se alertado com a minha presença, e sem querer assustá-la, tossi.

Ela que estava absorta na leitura de todos aqueles papéis, olhou-me por cima dos óculos quadrados, com seu semblante sério.

- Desculpe professora, é uma boa hora para me tirar uma dúvida?

- Na verdade, não Heaney, mas se for algo rápido talvez haja alguma coisa que possa fazer.

Eu me senti pouco a vontade com aquela resposta, mas mantive um olhar firme e a questionei sobre as dúvidas que tinha sobre algumas transfigurações que ela solicitara para uma redação. Ela me esclareceu os pontos, em menos de dez minutos tudo já estava solucionado.

- Obrigada, e desculpe-me pelo incômodo, professora.

- Não foi nada. – ela disse com altivez e voltou a atenção para seus papéis espalhados na mesa.

Segui para o almoço e encontrei-me com Oliver à porta do Salão. Recebemos alguns olhares maliciosos e invejosos, que logo foram solucionados pela resposta do meu olhar. Ele riu e me falou:

- Sabe que as vezes adoro esse seu efeito nas pessoas? – e me beijou com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu sorri de volta.

- Eu também.

Ficamos durante mais algum tempo ali conversando, eu encostada em seu peito, enquanto mais e mais alunos entravam no salão para almoçarem, e eu dizia para ele dos planos de Hogsmead e ele concordava comigo.

- É, coitadinha. Acho que ela deve se sentir meio sozinha nesse sentido.

Eu mexia concentrada em uma mecha do meu cabelo, enquanto ouvia ao que ele dizia.

- É... mas eu não queria que fosse assim sabe? Digo, a Ella é tão linda, e tão doce, não entendo como não tem um namorado.

- Ela é muito fechada. – eu olhei para ele com significância. Ele riu e voltou a falar. – Se eu não tivesse sido tão insistente, você também estaria solteira até hoje. – e riu com mais intensidade.

Eu me virei com uma falsa indignação, de um leve tapa em seu ombro e ri.

- Não vem com essa não tá? – mordi a língua e enquanto ria, meus olhos iam encolhendo.

As pessoas que passavam, olhavam surpreendidas para nós dois. Primeiro por me verem sorrindo, o que vinha se tornando uma constante ultimamente, e outras como se dissessem 'Como ele pode estar namorando com ela?!'.

Eu sinceramente não estava dando a mínima para todo aquele castelo nos últimos dias. Eu me sentia feliz, tudo corria bem. Para mim não importava a minha reputação de malvada, os dementadores nas portas de Hogwarts, Sirius Black a solta, notas, estudos... epa, pra isso eu estava ligando. Mas enfim... o que importava é que eu estava feliz.

Oliver já tinha enlaçado seus braços novamente pela cintura, e parecíamos nem perceber o tempo passar, enquanto estavam todos se empanturrando ali ao lado e eu não sentia a mínima fome. Ele pareceu lembrar-se de algo e imediatamente me falou:

- Se eu não me engano, tinha um garoto da Grifinória afim da sua amiga.

- Da Mel? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Nãão... da McSwall.

- Sério?! – eu virei meu rosto para mirá-lo. – Quem?

- Finnigan.

- Eeeca. – disse imediatamente em repulsa. – Já não bastava ser da Grifinória, e ainda pirralho?!

- Ei! Qual o problema com a Grifinória? – perguntou indignado. – Não vem com essa!

Eu caí na risada. Mas ainda sim eu permaneci com um pouco de nojo. Imagina a minha amiga namorando com aquele pirralho. Seria um tanto quanto, engraçado.

Passamos tanto tempo à porta do salão que nem percebemos que havíamos perdido o almoço. Todos já saíam em direção ao corredor das salas de aula, quando as meninas e Cedric se juntaram a nós e nos encaminhamos para as salas também. Despedi-me do Oliver, sentindo um olhar pesado sobre mim, e assim que virei para adentrar a sala vi que quem me olhava era um dos gêmeos. Fiquei bastante intrigada durante toda a aula, não conseguindo prestar a atenção em nada do que o professor falou.

Na saída, comentei sobre isso com as meninas e a Mel soltou um gemido malicioso, me deixando envergonhada e estranha.

- Ah... por Merlin. – eu falei para que ela parasse.

- Ué, vai ver ele tá afim de você Sophs.

- Merlin me proteja! – eu bufei, mas por dentro maquinando se aquilo seria possível.

- Não é impossível. – disse a Ela que ainda não tinha dito uma palavra, e parecendo saber o que eu estava pensando.

- Está bom desse assunto. – eu disse em um tom que finalizava a discussão.

As duas se calaram, e me veio na cabeça o que o Oliver tinha me contado mais cedo.

- Ah Ella... soube de alguém que parece estar afim de você.

A Mel caiu numa gostosa risada, me fazendo rir do jeito que ela ria. A Ella por sua vez, continuava calada e bastante corada.

- Quem, quem é? – perguntou a Mel com dificuldade entre risos.

- Finnigan. – eu respondi ainda risonha.

O rosto de Ella tomou um tom púrpura tão forte, que eu nunca imaginei vê-lo no rosto de alguém. Estava imensamente envergonhada e eu e Mel com aquelas risadas, não parecíamos ajudar e, nada. Mel recuperou-se aos poucos, enquanto eu já tinha me contido e a Ella continuava calada.

- Então... vai ficar com ele? – perguntou a Mel interessada depois de muito tempo de silêncio.

- Não sei. – disse a Ella displicente.

Deixe-me só constar. A Ella sempre gostou de garotinhos mais novos. Ela nunca namorou, mas já ficou com alguns garotos aqui em Hogwarts, e a maioria deles, foram mais novos. Lembro-me de quando ela ficou com um garoto da Corvinal quando estávamos nos terceiro ano, e ele no segundo. Não fizemos um estardalhaço, mas lembro muito bem que foi fonte de risada para a Mel por uma semana. É, ela consegue ser cruel às vezes.

- Bem, se quiser ficar... – eu comecei. – falo com o Oliver para deixar a entender.

Ella revoltou-se. Retorceu o rosto como se não tivesse gostado nem um pouco do que eu havia acabado de falar, enrolou os cabelos nas mãos e finalmente falou:

- Parem de fazer isso. Seu eu quiser ficar com ele, eu simplesmente fico! Não fiquem me empurrando qualquer um, ou fiquem pedindo pros seus namorados o fazerem.

- Calma Ella... eu não falei com essa intenção. – eu disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Argh! Quer saber? Boa noite pra vocês!

Ela saiu em disparada, deixando eu e a Mel, uma olhando para a cara da outra, extremamente confusas, sem saber o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali.

-

As duas semanas seguintes passaram com uma rapidez incrível, e só pela manhã me dei conta de que hoje era dia 31, dia das bruxas e o primeiro passeio do ano para Hogsmead. A Mel e a Ella já se encontravam a porta da Sonserina para que fossemos descer para tomar o café da manhã e partirmos para a vila.

Com disposição, pegamos a carruagens na saída do colégio e tomamos o caminho. Chegando, me despedi de todos, e me organizei com o restante dos monitores para as instruções. Oliver juntou-se a mim quando todos os outros já tinham dispersado para seus sítios, e me fez companhia durante toda a manhã. É uma pena essa obrigação da vigília, pois sem ela eu poderia aproveitar muito mais o povoado, indo à Dervixe e Bangues comprar algumas coisas, visitar a Dedosdemel e provar alguns doces, ir ao Três Vassouras e tomar um pouco de Hidromel e conversar um pouco, ou até mesmo tomar um agradável chá e Madame Puddifoot. Mas não tenho do que reclamar, pelo menos tenho uma companhia que faz com que essa obrigação não se torne tão monótona e esteja sempre do meu lado. Quando penso assim, eu vejo o quão sortuda eu sou.

O dia passou lentamente e enquanto eu e o Oli conversávamos, eu permaneci atenta a todos os alunos que passeavam pela minha área de vigília. Ninguém parecia estar disposto a fazer nada de errado, até porque com as notícias que corriam dizendo que Sirius Black havia sido visto perto dali, todos pareciam querer se abrigar em alguma loja segura e ficar ali a maior parte do tempo, distraindo-se. Alguns jogavam snap explosivo sentados no poço fechado, e outros sentavam-se nas calçadas para conversar e saborear seus sorvetes ou doces comprados na Dedosdemel.

A hora do almoço finalmente chegou e eu tive que me despedir do Oli. Ele me falou que passaria no Três Vassouras e em seguida voltaria para Hogwarts, pois tinha algumas táticas de quadribol para planejar e terminar um trabalho de Transfiguração. Me deixou a frente de um pequeno restaurante da vila, onde eu havia combinado com as meninas e seguiu para o bar. Não demorou muito e Cedric e Mel chegaram. Cedric decidiu nos fazer companhia até a chegada da Ella, e assim que ela chegou, ele também se foi. Entramos no modesto restaurante e não demorou muito, e começamos a conversar sobre o passado, rimos de certas coisas, lembramos de outras não muito agradáveis, e assim correu o almoço. Quando já nos preparávamos para ir, um dos gêmeos Weasley chegou (nunca consegui identificar qual é qual) acompanhado do Thomas, aluno do terceiro ano. Este, chegou bem perto do ouvido da Ella e cochichou alguma coisa para que nós não ouvíssemos, e ele estranhamente a fez rir e deixa-la extremamente corada.

- Meninas, vou precisar sair por um minutinho. Me aguardem aqui que eu já volto.

E assim a Ella saiu com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, até que eu percebi que o Weasley também fofocava em voz baixa com a Mel, arrancando sorrisos e exclamações dela. Eu que já me sentia indignada com toda aquela situação, pigarreei, chamando a atenção dos dois para mim.

- Que foi Soph?

- É, o que foi Heaney?

- Nada que lhe interesse Weasley. – disse rispidamente.

Ele pareceu não se afetar nem um pouco e com aquele ar palhaço e de quem não dá a mínima para nada, voltou-se para a conversa com a Mel.

Entediada com tudo aquilo, eu joguei alguns galeões na mesa, e com o barulho das moedas, Mel e o Weasley pareceram ser retirados de um transe e perceberem assim a minha saída. Ele me olhava com aquela familiar expressão de mamão podre e a Mel, confusa.

- Pra onde você está indo?

- Ficar lá fora. Te espero lá.

- Mas está muito frio Sophs!

- Não importa. – eu disse, lançando-a um sorriso, e saindo pela porta do restaurante fazendo o pequeno sininho acima dela tocar.

Do lado de fora do restaurante estava realmente frio. Um frio tão cortante, que eu soltei aquela famosa exclamação de frio e tive de colocar mais um casaco (sendo que eu já estava vestida com dois, mais uma blusa de lã). Digamos que apesar da paisagem estar linda, as folhas caídas do outono cobrindo tudo, as calçadas coloridas pelas folhas, os telhados com frutos e folhas, tudo colorido com um marrom alaranjado, eu não tive uma boa visão. Encostado a um poste, com um jeito distraído e preocupado, estava o outro Weasley. E daí eu não sei o que houve comigo, porque eu me aproximei (!). E ao dizer a 'primeira palavra' da conversa, eu fiquei totalmente impressionada comigo.

- Weasley.

- Heaney? – perguntou ele confuso, como se eu o tivesse tirado de suas divagações.

- Até ontem, eu era.

Piadinhas com um Weasley?! Que diabos estava acontecendo?!

Ele riu. E com aquilo, eu sorri também. Abaixei a minha cabeça, até mirar o chão colorido pelas folhas, e me dar conta de que eu estava rindo junto com aquele Weasley. Aquele Weasley que me humilhou há alguns anos atrás, que me expôs para toda a escola, mas naquele momento eu não me dei conta disso... e nós apenas continuamos a conversar.

- Então... o que aconteceu? O estoque de bombas de bosta da Zonko's acabou?

- Antes fosse isso.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, e então começou a me encarar. E olhar bem nos meus olhos, e eu estranhamente, adorava aquela invasão. Ao me dar conta disso, balancei minha cabeça, para espantar esses pensamentos, e vi ele se aproximar.

- Então o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, com a voz fraca ao ver ele se aproximando perigosamente de mim.

- Apenas... coisas. – falou rouco, o que o deixava extremamente sexy.

E o que diabos eu tenho pra ficar falando que o ridículo, idiota, acéfalo do Weasley é sexy?? Por Merlin! Eu devo estar com algum tipo de doença. Meu raciocínio fica tão lento quando ele chega perto de mim. Acho que estou com meningite! É, é, deve ser isso.

- Ahmm... que tipo de, coisas?

Nesse momento ele já se encontrava a minha frente. Eu estava com minha cabeça levantada, pois nossos olhares ainda pareciam grudados, e como ele é mais alto do que eu... ah, você me entendeu. Eu engoli em seco, e senti um leve tremor pelo corpo quando ele resolveu colocar atrás da minha orelha minha teimosa franja. A conexão entre nossos olhos se quebrou e eu enfim pude mirar outra coisa além daquelas íris esverdeadas. Fiquei feliz em ver as minhas botas, elas são tão lindas. Ao ir levantando aos poucos minha cabeça, ouvi-o rir pelo nariz, e pelo canto dos olhos consegui observar um sorriso de lado.

- Sophia?

Graças a Merlin!

- Ella! – eu gritei, ainda paralisada.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ela confusa.

Lógico que ela estava confusa! Quem não ficaria confuso ao me ver tão próxima do Weasley? Qualquer um! Ela se aproximou mais de nós dois, e eu pude ver sua pequena sombra bem perto da minha.

- Está sim.

Ele engoliu em seco, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sorrindo para a Ella.

- Como vai George?

- Bem, Ella. Espero que tudo esteja em ordem contigo também.

- Está sim. – ela sorriu simpaticamente. - Então, vamos? – perguntou duvidosa para mim.

- Vamos. Vamos. – eu disse, já um pouco atordoada com tudo aquilo. – E você, Weasley... – eu rosnei num sussurro para que Ella não ouvisse. – Nunca mais faça algo assim.

Saí, e ao ficarmos sentadas ao lado da porta do restaurante num banquinho, observamos ele sair, com um semblante mais satisfeito do que exibia instantes antes. Ella ficou me olhando estranha por muito tempo, até que eu não agüentei mais aquele olhar sobre mim e falei:

- Eu por acaso estou suja e não sei?

- O que? – falou não entendendo minha pergunta. E depois de repensá-la, ela se tocou. – Ah não...

- Então por que está me olhando assim desde que me viu com o Weasley?

- Porque... porque... ahm, porque foi muito estranho vê-los, juntos. – e enfatizou a última palavra.

- Nós não estávamos juntos. – falei nervosamente.

- Se não estavam juntos, eu não sei o que era aquilo. Ele estava quase em cima de você.

- Ele estava arrumando o meu cabelo.

Tá... isso não ajudou muito. Foi a mesma coisa de dizer pra Ella: 'É, nós estávamos juntos. Estou tendo um caso com ele, mas shhh porque ninguém pode saber tá?!'

- Ele está gostando de você Sophs.

- Não seja boba Ella.

- Está! Que outra explicação teria?

- Explicação pra que? – disse a ruiva, junto ao barulho do sininho da porta do restaurante.

- Oi Fred. – disse a Ella simpaticamente.

- Oi Ella... como vai?

- Muito bem Weasley... agora se nos dá licença. – eu falei, já puxando as duas de lá.

- Mas... – tentou falar, mas as duas não prestavam atenção, pois brigavam comigo, e eu não estava dando atenção mesmo.

- Tchau Fred! – gritou a Mel. – A gente se vê pelo castelo!

Nós nos afastamos bastante do restaurante, entrando em algumas ruas, até que elas pararam de reclamar comigo, e eu as soltei.

- Ai, ai! Você tá doida?!

Eu bufei, e continuei andando.

- O que que deu nela? – a Mel perguntou pra Ella enquanto andavam atrás de mim.

- Sei lá! Eu chego lá na porta do restaurante e do nada ela tá junta com o...

- Capeta! – eu disse, virando-me nervosa para as duas.

Ella levou a mão a boca, arregalando os olhos e soltando uma exclamação com a respiração. A Mel nos olhava ainda confusa, e eu exalava fúria por todos os orifícios do meu rosto.

- Por Merlin! Vocês querem me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Aquele Weasley estúpido me encurralou lá fora!

- Você não parecia estar encurralada. – disse a Ella em tom displicente.

- Mas estava!

- Peraí... peraí... – falou a Mel entre risos. – Você, junto com o Weasley?!

- Acontece né? – disse a Ella dando de ombros.

- Acontece uma ova!

- Milagres existem! – gritou aquela ruiva maluca do nada.

- Quer calar a boca?! – eu berrei, chamando a atenção das poucas pessoas que passavam.

- Qual o problema de você estar junta do Weasley Sophs?

- O problema? O problema? – esganicei.

- É ué. – disseram as duas como se tudo aquilo fosse normalíssimo.

- Eu vou lhes dizer qual é o problema. – eu disse, pensando em todos os problemas que haviam e eu encontrei muito poucos. Mas eu saberia me safar. – Primeiro: Aquele tomate azedo me humilhou, e a vocês também (!), na frente de toda a escola no nosso primeiro dia naquela porcaria de castelo...

- Isso foi só uma brincadeira Sophia... não foi nada demais. Esquece isso po.

- SEGUNDO:... – eu berrei para que não fosse interrompida de novo. – Eu ODEIO aquele garoto. Ele e a cópia mal feita.

As duas riram entre si. Eu as fuzilei novamente com meu olhar e ao pigarrearem, tentaram olhar para mim seriamente.

- Terceiro: Ele estava dando em cima de mim. Sabendo que eu tenho namorado, e o pior o meu namorado é amigo dele! Prova de que ele não tem caráter algum.

- Sophia... – falou a Ella muito mansa, como se pedisse permissão para falar. – Se você não quisesse, era só dar um fora. Se afastar, como você faz com todos os outros.

Isso era verdade. Mas como eu iria explicar para aquelas duas desprovidas de razão, que eu não consegui me separar dele. Elas com toda certeza pensariam a maior besteira já pensada na Terra, e não era eu que queria escutar. O que eu fiz? Bom... eu já estava cansada de ficar vendo por minutos a Mel balançando a cabeça positivamente, olhando para mim fixamente, assim com a Ella, à espera de uma resposta. Eu berrei, e saí em disparada.

Tomando um susto com o meu ataque repentino, elas duas deram um pulinho, e encolheram os ombros, e ao perceberem que eu estava saindo, decidiram se calar e voltar ao meu lado para tentarmos aproveitar o resto do passeio. Durante o restante da tarde passeamos pela rua principal do povoado, visitamos a loja de doces e além de sairmos empanzinadas ainda tínhamos sacolas com estoques de doces até a próxima visita ao local. Isso tudo sem mencionar nenhuma sílaba sobre o ocorrido de mais cedo. Fiquei satisfeita com isso, e voltei a me distrair com elas falando sobre outras coisas. Mesmo cansadas, depois de tanto caminhar e carregar algumas sacolas, ainda passamos em algumas lojas de roupas e saímos com mais sacolas. Além de sempre acontecerem coisas inusitadas, as visitas a Hogsmead são sempre sinônimos de despesa!

Quando já estava para escurecer, pegamos uma carruagem e seguimos de volta para o castelo. Ao cruzarmos os portões de Hogwarts, sentimos aquele frio incômodo vindo do Dementadores. O inverno rigoroso estava vindo com muita força, mostrado pelo tempo que não parecia estar nada bom, afinal, já trovoava e chovia ao tempo que chegamos ao castelo, e pelo jeito, só tendia a piorar.

-

Chegamos exaustas ao castelo. A única coisa que eu queria era tomar um gostoso banho e deitar-me na cama. Até entrar pelo saguão e lembrar-me que ainda havia a festa de dia das bruxas. Bufei com todo o gosto. Mesmo que eu quisesse dormir e descansar, não poderia, eu e as meninas sempre esperávamos pela festa de dia das bruxas, até mais do que a de natal.

Despedimo-nos assim que chegava a hora de seguirmos caminhos diferentes para nossas salas comunais. Com Mel foi logo a entrada, o porão da Lufa-lufa era o mais perto. Cheguei à Sonserina, passei pelo salão comunal onde aqueles filhotes de macacos que se acham rebeldes faziam uma zona, mas como não estava afim de entrar pro circo àquela noite já que minha paciência, e disposição estavam esgotadas, subi para o dormitório e a primeira coisa que fiz foi jogar aquelas milhares de sacolas em cima da minha cama. Em seguida fechei as cortinas desta e me joguei com toda a vontade no meu colchão macio. Fiquei por incontáveis minutos pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido durante o dia e não conseguindo compreender as minhas reações. Era como se não fosse eu mesma. Pensei, até que senti minha cabeça doer, o que não ocorre com freqüência, e levantei-me com muita preguiça. Segui para os chuveiros e tomei um demorado banho sem conseguir remover todas aquelas imagens e principalmente aquele brilho estranho nas íris esverdeadas que assombravam meu pensamento. Troquei de roupa lentamente, e quando finalmente olhei para meu relógio de pulso percebi quanto tempo se passara desde que havia chegado do povoado.

Desci apressadamente as escadas do dormitório, e não foi muito difícil passar pela sala comunal, já que já estava bastante vazia, a não ser pelos casais que se apalpavam pelos cantos. Ainda parei para corrigir aquilo, e com alguns golpes de varinha afastei a todos.

- E que isso não volte a se repetir. – disse, com uma expressão dura. – Agora vão! Descendo para a festa.

Só saí do salão comunal quando este se encontrava vazio, ou seja, mais um atraso.

Apressada, quase tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, cheguei ao saguão do castelo e vi ao longe o Oliver encostado à porta de entrada do Salão Principal. Eu realmente não sei o que me deu, mas eu corri ao seu encontro e pegando-o de surpresa eu o abracei forte, tentando sentir todo o calor e perfume que o corpo dele exalava. Beijei-o com fervor, e ele pareceu ter gostado de toda aquela atitude, pois aprofundava o beijo e agora suas mãos já passeavam pelo meu corpo.

O saguão de entrada estava totalmente vazio, dava para se ouvir os gritos, as risadas e as conversas paralelas de dentro do Salão Principal onde todos comiam e aproveitavam a festa felizes da vida, enquanto eu e Oliver estávamos num ultra amasso logo à porta. Já estava prensada a parede, e Oliver ainda pressionava seu corpo contra mim, enquanto distribuía beijos e deixava marcas em meu pescoço. Eu estava extremamente suada e ofegante, sem o menor senso de nexo àquele ponto.

Ele já louco de desejo, respirava pesadamente no meu pescoço, me fazendo rolar os olhos com aquele hálito quente na minha pele. Minhas unhas já estavam cravadas na roupa dele, e mesmo sabendo onde estava eu queria mais de tudo aquilo. Puxava-o mais para mim, e ele já posicionava uma de suas pernas entre as minhas. Senti que não resistiria por muito tempo, e se continuássemos ali, era li que aconteceria.

- Oli... – eu falei depois de um beijo particularmente quente. - Que tal sairmos daqui?

- Por que? – ele perguntou descolando os lábios do meu pescoço e paralisando as mãos que se localizavam no meu... ahm... traseiro.

- Ahm... porque nós estamos nos agarrando no meio do saguão.

- E daí?

- Daí que se pegarem a gente...

- Ah Sophia, não corta o clima.

Apesar de ter ficado realmente sentida com esse comentário, eu decidi relevar.

- E aqui eu não posso fazer o que eu quero com você... – sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Imediatamente seu semblante se tornou de uma pessoa contrariada, pro de uma criança que acabou de saber pelo pai que iria passar o dia no parque. Eu não resisti e dei uma leve risada, que segundo o Oliver é 'meiga'. Agora você me fala... o que diabos eu tenho de meiga?

Eu já ia saindo, e o Oliver saído atrás de mim, me agarrando de costas pela cintura e me levantando, me fazendo rir, quando todos começaram a sair do salão. Sério! Acho que alguém me rogou uma praga.

Soltei um muxoxo, e nada satisfeita beijei mais uma vez o Oliver que também não parecia nada feliz. Segui com os alunos da Sonserina para a sala comunal, e não vi sinal das meninas.

Me joguei com toda a insatisfação que tinha dentro de mim no sofá da sala comunal, enquanto ouvia gritinhos esganiçados e fofoquinhas daquelas pirralhas irritantes. Eu dei um grito, mas creio que ele tenha sido tão apavorante, porque depois dele eu só percebi os olhares espantados e a sala esvaziar-se num segundo.

'Adoro isso.', pensei, com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios. De repente, o cansaço do passeio bateu, e eu fui amolecendo no sofá, quando Keith surgiu desesperado pela entrada.

- Heaney! Vamos logo, estão nos chamando!

- Keith, desiste! Acho que eu já te disse para não ficar inventando essas coisas pra tentar ficar comigo.

Eu sentenciei, pois várias vezes aquele rato inventou situações e mais situações para tentar me agarrar. Pervertido!

- É sério Heaney! Parece que é grave!

Desconfiei, mas ele parecia realmente assustado. Decidi dar um voto de confiança ao Keith, mesmo sem merecer. Ele foi à frente, e parecia tenso até demais, e eu como não tinha a mínima noção da gravidade do assunto fui com calma e tomei meu tempo, andando lentamente pelos corredores.

Chegamos ao Saguão de Entrada e com um sorriso no canto dos lábios eu olhei para o lugar em que eu e Oliver nos encontrávamos mais cedo. Eu não percebi a seriedade estampada nos rostos dos professores e continuei encarando aquele canto vazio com várias suposições do que poderia ter acontecido em seguida. Ótimo! Agora eu me tornei uma pervertida.

Bem... como eu ainda vagava nos meus imundos pensamentos, ao longe eu ouvi um pigarro, que me pareceu ser bastante forte, pois foi seguido de uma tosse. Sei que acordei, todos olhavam confusos para mim, com aquele sorriso no rosto e só então, percebi o clima tenso.

- Me desculpem. – me apressei em dizer, e só então todos retiraram os olhares de mim e se tornaram ao diretor Dumbledore.

- Não foi nada, pequena Heaney. – disse ele, com aquela enorme barba balançando devido ao movimento do maxilar, me olhando com aquelas íris azuladas cheias de ternura.

Pequena Heaney. Você tem noção do que é ser chamada pelo diretor da sua escola desde o seu primeiro dia de aula dessa maneira? As meninas dizem que é apenas o jeito dele, mas eu não o vejo chamando ninguém pelo castelo de pequena (o) fulana (o).

Engoli em seco, acenando positivamente para os professores, com a minha melhor expressão séria, e só então percebi que todos os outros monitores se encontravam ali. Mas o que será que estava acontecendo de tão sério?!

Numa breve explicação, dada pelo Cedric, Sirius Black invadiu o castelo durante a festa de dia das bruxas e correu direto à entrada da Grifinória. Com a recusa daquela intragável Mulher Gorda (que eu odeio, por sinal), ele se revoltou destruindo a pintura.

Eu senti um breve arrepio quando soube da 'novidade'. Minha nossa, por mais que sejam irritantes e substituíveis, eu senti algo próximo à preocupação pelos grifinórios. E eu nem tinha raciocinado direito, quando aquilo veio a minha cabeça.

- O Oliver? Ele está bem, não está?

- Está. – disse o Cedric em tom normal, balançando a cabeça e fazendo um biquinho. (ah, esse biquinho já me fez pensar em tantas coisas.) – Achamos que foi bem no começo da festa que ele atacou.

- Ainda bem! – eu disse junto com um suspiro. – Eu preciso vê-lo!

- Ele está no Salão Principal. Todos estão sendo trazidos para cá essa noite.

- Vistoria pelo castelo. – falei, como se isto fosse comum.

- Exatamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação e mexeu nos cabelos nervosamente, tentando levá-los para trás, mas em vão, devido aos fios pequenos que escapavam. Mas uma coisa que me fazia lembrar dos velhos tempos. Por Merlin, acho que até essa noite eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto esse garoto havia mexido comigo no passado. Por minutos eu fiquei mirando-o, até que senti um cutucão, e ao virar-me Keith surgiu à minha frente.

- Vamos buscar os alunos?

- Claro. – respondi prontamente.

- Já está informada da situação Heaney? – me perguntou o professor Snape com aquele olhar negro, como se me dissecasse.

Pois é. Pensou que não havia um sonserino o qual Snape não gostasse? Apresento-me. Desde o começo, aquele maluco não me deixa em paz, acho que ele tem algum problema, só pode ser.

- Sim professor. O Diggory já me informou de tudo.

- Muito bem. Agora vá.

Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça e quando já estava saindo, novamente meus olhos se cruzaram com os olhos azuis hipnotizadores do diretor. Digo, algo estranho acontece com aquele homem quando se trata de mim. Não pode ser só paranóia! Ou será que pode?

-

Não demorou muito para reunir todos os sonserinos na sala comunal, já que a maioria estava lá mesmo comentando o que acabara de acontecer (e é assim que eu percebo como os boatos correm rápido!), e alguns poucos distraídos com outras coisas. Todos reclamavam muito e faziam estardalhaço após o meu anúncio sobre a noite no Salão Principal, pois nenhum dele queria 'dormir em baixo do mesmo teto que um grifinório', ou 'não iriam dormir no chão, pois era muito desconfortável', mas após um breve olhar, todos ficaram silenciosos, e seguimos para o Salão.

Quando todos já pareciam amontoados, alguns sentados em cima das mesas conversando entre si, eu pude finalmente ver o Oliver.

- Ainda bem que está tudo bem com você. – eu disse quando chegamos perto um do outro.

Ele tinha as mãos apertadas contra o meu rosto, como se procurasse alguma ferida no meu rosto, com o olhar preocupado e assustado.

- Eu estou ótimo. Fiquei preocupado contigo.

- Eu estou bem. Mas não há com o que se preocupar comigo.

- Não há o que se preocupar? Ele pode ainda estar solto pelo castelo. Só de pensar que aquele louco poderia te encontrar no caminho...

- Imagina se ele consegue entrar. Por Merlin!

Eu não queria pensar no pior. Mas parece que ele queria que eu pensasse nele, porque simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça. Eu abracei o Oliver forte, pressionando-o contra meu corpo, como se não quisesse soltá-lo nunca mais. E na verdade, eu não queria.

Meu rosto estava escondido na curva de seu pescoço, me escondendo completamente e me fazendo sorver o ar junto com aquele perfume inebriante que ele exalava. A situação ainda estava tensa, e eu ouvi o professor Dumbledore anunciar:

- Os professores e eu precisamos fazer uma busca meticulosa no castelo. – ele parecia sério, e aquele olhar que antes era cheio de ternura, estava fechado com nuvens de preocupação.

A professora McGonagall e o professor Flitwick fechavam as portas de entrada do salão.

- Receio, que para a sua própria segurança, vocês terão que passar a noite aqui. Quero que os monitores montem guarda nas saídas para o saguão e vou encarregar o monitor e monitora-chefes de cuidarem disso. Eles devem me informar imediatamente qualquer perturbação que haja. – acrescentou e se dirigiu a um pomposo Weasley e cochichou qualquer coisa em seu ouvido.

Eu já havia afrouxado o abraço, mas ainda mantinha meus braços ao redor do pescoço do Oliver, e olhava em volta, pronta para tomar meu posto. Antes de sair, ele mirou fixamente o local que nós ocupávamos e eu tinha certeza que ele observava a mim e ao meu namorado. Me senti incomodada por breves minutos, e assim que tirou os olhos de nós, senti um calafrio. Oliver chegou a perguntar o que havia acontecido, pois não tinha percebido nada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele percebeu, pois eu olhava para o ponto em que o diretor estava há poucos minutos com um olhar assassino.

- Nada. – eu disse, fria. – Tenho que ir para o meu posto Oli.

- Espera...

Ele me pegou pelo pulso, já que eu estava saindo, e me puxando de volta, surpreendeu-me com um longo beijo. Ofegante, ele sorveu o ar aos poucos e me disse com um sorriso:

- Vou ficar com você.

- Não precisa Oli.

- Eu que quero.

- Mas eu tenho que ficar atenta. – eu falei, como quem não estava nem um pouco afim de falar aquilo.

- Prometo que vou me comportar.

Fez uma carinha de criança sapeca, com um meio sorriso nos lábios e olhando para o chão. Eu não resisti a uma risada, e mordi minha língua, encolhendo os olhos, fazendo com que ele me pegasse pela cintura, e me levasse em seus braços até perto da entrada do salão.

As luzes se apagaram e de uma em uma hora professores diferentes vinham checar os alunos e conversar conosco para saber se tudo estava bem, se nenhum aluno estava fazendo bagunça, ou algo do gênero. Quando foi a vez do Snape, ele me olhou muito feio (e teve o mesmo tipo de resposta) ao ver o Oliver ao meu lado e resmungou algo do tipo 'não tem responsabilidade'. Acho que a grande decepção desse ano do Snape foi me ver eleita monitora.

Oliver me roubava beijos ao passar da noite e apesar de resistir as palhaçadas daquele malandro, eu sempre ria. Quando já estava cansada o bastante, me rendi aos carinhos dele, e nos sentamos, ele encostado na parede, e eu em seu peito, posicionada entre suas duas pernas. Uma posição um tanto quanto confortável, inclusive se você está recebendo carinhos tão bons quanto os que eu recebia. Ai ai.

-

**N/A: **Bem... nem eu entendi muito o porquê do título, até porque eu ainda não tinha um título pra esse capítulo, mas acho que 'Roda da Fortuna' ficou legal, porque mostrou os altos e baixos das relações das personagens.

Agradecer também pelas reviews x) Brigada pessoas queridas e amadas... agora, vamos as respostas.

**Nanny D.:** A Mel é realmente a mais 'legal', mas vaaai... a Sophia é tãããão delicada, simpática, divertida, etc... idhiashd faltam até adjetivos pra garota! Brigada pela review gatona!

**Wilson:** Wilson... já disse pra não me deixar envergonhada! Sadiashdiuashd Brigada pelos elogios.. e o capítulo tá ae meu bem. Espero que goste. Beijão.

**Nanetys:** Pelo menos Eu prometo não te chamar de Fefê. Isdhssiahdias Tipo, eu não tava afim de fazer uma fic baseada no Harry não, decidi focar mais em outros personagens que eu adoro, e fazer uma história paralela. Brigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo (: Beijos.

Então é isso aí né? Brigada mais uma vez as pessoas que tão lendo, e deixem reviews pra me dar uma forcinha (: Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

-

Pequeno momento de propaganda...

Leiam também a minha outra fic, com mais três autoras '**The Sisterhood's Diary**'. Shippers: D/G, R/H, Harry/Personagem Original, Cedric/Personagem Original.

Se puderem dêem uma passadinha e deixem uma review. Beijo.


	3. Chuva de Balaços

**3° - Chuva de balaços**

Durante a semana seguinte não se ouvia mais nada além da invasão de Sirius Black ao castelo, e suposições malucas do porque ele teria entrado aqui. Cada uma mais mirabolante que a outra. Segundo a Mel, uma garota da Lufa-lufa dizia com toda a convicção que Black era capaz de se transfigurar em um arbusto florido. Quando eu ouvi isso, eu quase cuspi, em meio a risada, o suco de abóbora que tomava em uma de nossas visitas à cozinha do castelo.

Estava se tornando insuportável toda aquela investigação barata, daqueles alunos desocupados, quando a atmosfera finalmente começou a mudar. Porém, não mudou para um assunto muito agradável, em meus conceitos. A temporada de quadribol estava prestes a começar, deixando a todos eufóricos. Todos menos a mim e a Mel. Bem, a ruiva porque está sendo forçada a treinar mesmo nesse tempo terrível, sem a mínima condição; e eu, porque além de ter que encontrar a maioria das semanas com um Oliver ensopado, ando ouvindo com ainda mais freqüência sobre o maldito primeiro jogo.

Na semana do jogo, Oliver chegou com uma expressão nada satisfeita, cansadíssimo do treino, e pela maneira que estava não tinha boas notícias. Eu retirei sua encharcada capa, e o livrei da ensopada camisa, sentando-nos no sofá. Acarinhei seu rosto e depois de alguns beijos percebi que ele ainda parecia imensamente chateado. Por mais que eu soubesse que era sobre o quadribol, e por mais que eu não quisesse mais ouvir falar daquilo, não poderia negligenciar sua chateação. Então, perguntei:

- O que aconteceu Oli?

Ele suspirou. Olhou com significância para mim como se dissesse 'você quer mesmo saber?', e como eu nada respondi, ele tomou como um sim.

- Flint nos disse que Sonserina não irá jogar.

Flint, aquele dentuço, nojento, asqueroso, baforento, pervertido, maluco, obsessivo, doido, e mais outros adjetivos agradáveis. Aquela coisa, que chegou a pensar que euzinha deixaria o meu lindo e maravilhoso Oliver, pra ficar com ele. Ah! Tenha santa paciência. Acho que nem o divino Merlin agüentaria aquele estorvo! Além de feio, trasgo e acéfalo, vive me perseguindo durante os corredores e se achando o melhor na Sonserina, apenas por ser o capitão da porcaria do time de quadribol. Vamos encarar, GRANDE coisa!

- Por que a Sonserina não vai jogar?!

- Malfoy ainda está com o braço ferido, segundo eles. Mas eu sei que ele não está ferido coisa nenhuma, assim como o Harry diz.

- Aquele oxigenado espertinho. – eu cochichei para mim mesma.

- Ahn?

- Nada, nada. Mas e agora? O jogo vai ser cancelado? – perguntei com uma grande esperança no meu coração de que ele dissesse um 'sim'.

- Não. – então eu murchei. – Vamos jogar contra a Lufa-lufa. – ele falou insatisfeito.

- Contra a Mel?!

- Não só contra ela. – ele disse, tentando tirar algum riso daquela história. – A questão é que não sei como vamos jogar contra eles no sábado. Todos os nossos treinos foram de acordo com as táticas de jogo da Sonserina.

- Sei... – falei, tentando mostrar algum interesse.

- Mas o Diggory se tornou capitão, e além de ser um ótimo apanhador, montou uma defesa muito forte.

- Eu que o diga. A Mel andou treinando bastante.

- Pois é! Estamos perdidos Soph!

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele já tinha se jogado no meu colo, e ao vê-lo com o rosto afundado na minha barriga, eu não sabia o que dizer para animá-lo, a não ser, tentar inflar um pouco seu ego.

- Meu amor... você é um ótimo goleiro, e não é você que sempre me diz que vocês têm um time espetacular. Não se entregue. Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver.

Ele levantou-se, sentando-se no sofá, e me olhou pelo canto dos olhos com um pouco de desconfiança. Eu o encorajando com o quadribol? Provavelmente pensou que fui atingida por algum vírus passageiro. Eu não resisti a uma risada e me joguei em seu colo.

- Mas agora... – eu disse, um pouco sapeca. – Deixe-me abusar um pouquinho desse capitão preocupado...

Oliver estendeu um belo sorriso, e me beijou em seguida.

-

Sexta feira o tempo piorou e o interior do castelo durante o dia se encontrava tão escuro que os archotes foram acesos pra que pudéssemos ver o caminho. Nas refeições, e durante todos os intervalos das aulas, os garotos da Sonserina não resistiam a uma alfinetada aos grifinórios. Malfoy principalmente, que não perdia uma oportunidade ao encontrar-se com o Potter e seus dois amigos nos corredores. Num momento, eu não agüentava mais tanta conversa e interferi. Parei a frente dos dois que se olhavam ameaçadoramente.

- Está na hora de parar Malfoy.

Olhou-me com desdém, como sempre o fazia, e pareceu engolir as palavras ao ver meu semblante de poucos amigos. Granger, amiga do Potter, olhou-me com agradecimento, e o Weasley olhava-me com certo receio.

- Obrigado Heaney. – falou o Potter já seguindo seu caminho.

Vi ao longe Oliver pará-lo. Parecia angustiado, coitado, na certa dando dicas de última hora para o jogo do dia seguinte. Eu ri, e ao virar a esquina, deparo-me com duas cabeças ruivas cochichando.

- O que fazem aqui... andem, para aula!

- Por que não vai você?

- Por que você não obedece e vai?

Nós já estávamos próximos. Meus lábios crispados, e ele mostrava os dentes, e nossos olhos arregalados presos um ao outro.

- Fred... vamos.

- O que há com você George? – perguntou o que me encarava, quebrando o contato, olhando para o irmão que o segurava pelo ombro.

- Nada! Só que temos aula.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso?

Ele se virou para o outro e eu novamente confundi-me. Era impossível diferenciar um do outro. Odeio coisas iguais.

- Desde nunca.

- Então...?

- Então, vamos!

Voltaram a cochichar e eu então prestei um pouco mais de atenção, para ouvir o que eles tanto falavam.

- Você não estava tentando arrumar uma solução para jogar amanhã?

- Sim... mas o que isso tem a ver com a Heaney?

E eu particularmente não gostei do tom que ele usou para se referir a mim.

- Contrariá-la não iria ajudar muito.

Ele o olhava duvidoso, como se não houvesse entendido uma única palavra do que seu irmão havia lhe falado. Eu também não havia entendido nada, mas conseguir guardar a minha dúvida apenas em pensamentos, não transparecendo nada.

- Agora Weasleys!

Fred olhou o outro com grande receio, como se dissesse 'é bom você estar certo', e levantando as mãos de um jeito inocente foi saindo para a sala. O Weasley restante tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, que prendeu o meu olhar por breves segundos. Quando eu ia saindo, este me chamou:

- Heaney.

- Vá para aula Weasley. – falei em tom cansado, virando-me para seguir meu caminho.

- Primeiro nós temos que conversar.

Tremi. O tom de voz que ele havia usado tinha sido baixo, manso, e levemente rouco. Tinha certeza que se o olhasse, eu iria perceber seus olhos correndo pelo meu corpo, como ele, estranhamente, tem feito com freqüência esse ano. e eu sentia o peso daquele olhar, e gostava daquela sensação. Merlin!

- Não tenho nada pra conversar com você Weasley. – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- É aí que você se engana.

Ele se aproximou, e eu pude sentir o calor do corpo dele chegando ao meu, quase findando a distancia entre nós. Quando me virei, dei de cara com seus lábios na altura dos meus olhos. Revirei-os, como em tédio, e segurei minha voz antes de falar.

- Acho que não, nenhum engano.

- Bem... – ele começou, ignorando o que eu havia acabado de falar. – Como você bem ouviu, Fred não poderá jogar amanhã...

- Eu não ouvi nada. – disse, interrompendo-o.

Ele riu pelo nariz, olhando-me.

- Porque Filch decidiu que sua detenção será amanhã bem no horário do jogo.

- Não posso fazer nada se vocês não conseguem ficar fora de uma confusão.

Dei de ombros, e já ia saindo, quando ele voltou a falar.

- Acontece... – e ouvi seus passos se aproximando, e ao pararem, senti uma respiração quente na minha nuca, e uma voz soar ao pé do meu ouvido. – que nós não nos metemos em confusão. Ele está em detenção pelo incidente daquela noite.

Fechei meus olhos e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. Mas que diabos de sensação era aquela? Ele estava tentando me enfraquecer, sei que estava. Mas não conseguia me segurar, e de novo a sensação do meu cérebro derretendo veio à tona.

- In... incidente?

- É... lembra? Você nos dedurando pro Filch, madrugada, corredor, passagens secretas...

- O que quer Weasley? – perguntei impaciente, afim de acabar com tudo aquilo e poder sair dali.

- Quero que você dê um jeito do Fred jogar amanhã.

Ele falou completamente seguro do que queria e até cruzou os braços, olhando-me com significância. Após assimilar o que ele havia me dito (eu já disse que meu raciocínio é lento perto daquele panaca), eu ri nervosamente, parecendo uma insana.

- Eu não tenho autoridade pra fazer isso.

- Bom... você me deve uma. É assim que deve pagar.

- Você não pode cobrar essas coisas assim, do nada. O jogo é amanhã!

- Heaney... não pense que estou satisfeito em cobrar o favor que lhe fiz assim. Pensei que poderia cobrá-lo em outra, ocasião.

Ele passou a língua, umedecendo os lábios e eu senti tudo se liquefazer na minha cabeça. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro, como se me desejasse sorte, foi saindo e disse em voz alta:

- Espero que dê tudo certo.

Ótimo! Simplesmente ÓTIMO! Primeiro: ter que livrar o Weasley da detenção, uma coisa que eu nunca pensei em fazer na minha vida, já que meu hobby é colocá-los na detenção. Segundo: como diabos eu iria fazer para enrolar o Filch e ele dispensar o cabeça de tomate? Merlinzinho... do que você tá tentando me castigar?

-

Ao chegar a sala, Snape estava prostrado na mesa do professor e eu novamente chequei o meu horário: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ergui minha sobrancelha, mas nada falei. Sentei-me no mesão e outras duas garotas, uma da Grifinória e outra da Sonserina, juntaram-se a mim, e então a aula começou.

O professor Snape nos informou que o professor Lupin encontrava-se enfermo, e incapacitado de dar aulas, por isso, enquanto ele não melhorasse, ele tinha tomado o controle e responsabilidade pela matéria. Tudo o que ele queria no mundo! Começou a falar de maneiras de se identificar um Lobisomem, e mais outras coisas do gênero. Mas daí me ocorreu uma coisa, Lobisomens? Nós estudamos lobisomens no terceiro ano de escola, por que diabos ele estava nos falando sobre essas criaturas? Seria algum tipo de revisão para os N.O.M's? Mas no começo do ano letivo? Muito estranho.

No fim do dia, fui me arrastando até a sala do Filch, ainda sem a mínima idéia do que falar-lhe. Inventei algo bastante mirabolante, e como o perfeito aborto burro que é, caiu na minha história. Muito insatisfeito, pois pelo visto tinha preparado essa detenção com muito gosto, mas eu tive que lhe prometer que ele cumpriria tal detenção em outra ocasião.

-

No sábado todos acordamos bem cedo, e eu apenas tive chance de desejar um bom jogo ao Oliver, pois tinha ido á entrada da Grifinória. Ele tremia, e suava frio, mesmo o tempo estando congelante e sem a mínima brecha para alguém transpirar. Beijei-o com carinho e depois de algum tempo, nos encaminhamos para o salão principal. Oliver me levou até a mesa da Grifinória, onde Potter estava mirando uma tigela de mingau e o restante do time se aproximava. Eu apenas lhe dei um leve beijo nos lábios e saí.

Mel eu e Ella tomamos o café da manhã juntas, mas depois de quinze minutos, só restamos eu e Ella. Mel estava claramente nervosa, e Cedric além de fazer o papel de namorado tentando acalmá-la, tinha de fazer o papel de capitão do time motivando sua melhor artilheira. Desejamos boa sorte aos dois e vimos juntarem-se ao time da Lufa-lufa.

Ouvi Oliver conversando preocupado com todos e percebi que não comia nada. Fiquei preocupada de vê-lo tão tenso e de estômago vazio, ele tinha de comer, senão, como iria enfrentar aquela partida. Mas não tive chance de falar com ele novamente, mas tive a maravilhosa oportunidade de esbarrar com os Weasleys. Uma delícia. Urgh!

Pararam à minha frente com os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Eu adoraria ter que dar uma má noticia para acabar com aquele brilho incomodo nos olhos dos dois. Maldito Filch estúpido!

- Você está liberado. – disse sem nenhuma animação e não sabendo para qual dos dois olhar.

- É! – comemorou um deles.

Presumi que fosse aquele que estava encrencado, e então foi a vez dos meus olhos brilharem. Estava na hora de dizer que ele teria de pagar a detenção de qualquer maneira.

- Mas sua detenção foi apenas adiada. – falei, olhando para o que eu tinha certeza que era o encrencado. – Você vai poder jogar, mas não pense que se livrou da detenção.

- Eu sabia que você não ia deixar barato. – ele falou, mas ainda parecia satisfeito. – Vamos George.

O outro me olhou nos olhos em agradecimento, e então eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Eu não podia estar corando! MALDIÇÃO! Com um sorriso, ele saiu arrastado pelo irmão, mas ainda olhando fixamente para mim, quase entortando o pescoço, até que quase tropeçou. Eu ri, e vi que ele então passou a prestar atenção no caminho.

Mas isso não me fez esquecer de que eu corei. Será que você pode me dizer o que há de errado?

-

Bem... o jogo não foi muito interessante, exceto por partes que qualquer um dizia que não acreditaria se não tivesse visto.

A começar pelo tempo. Chovia insistentemente há muitos dias, mas parece que haviam escolhido o dia do jogo para que ela piorasse. O vento estava fortíssimo, capaz de arrastar qualquer coisa com sua força; a neblina cobria todo o campo, impossibilitando a visão da platéia para o que acontecia, e mesmo assim os alunos faziam grande estardalhaço e o barulho ensurdecedor parecia motivar ambos os times.

O jogo começou, Oliver e Cedric se cumprimentaram, e só o que eu ouvia, além dos gritos histéricos, era a marcação das pontuações dos times. Houve um intervalo na partida, pedido pelo Oliver, quando a Grifinória mantinha uma vantagem da Lufa-lufa de cinqüenta pontos. Sentia uma excitação, por saber que a Grifinória estava ganhando (ao contrário dos demais sonserinos, que torciam fervorosos para o outro time), mas ao mesmo tempo ficava triste por saber que o time da Mel estava em desvantagem. Ella ficou ao meu lado durante todo o jogo e me parecia torcer pela Lufa-lufa com muita excitação.

Trovoava bastante, ventava forte e o céu já estava escuro, como se a noite houvesse caído. Vultos dos jogadores passavam forte por nós e tudo o que eu mais esperava era que aquela partida acabasse logo e eu pudesse ver minha amiga e meu namorado sãos e salvos. Cada vez ficava mais perigosa e alguns trovões em particular, iluminavam o céu, como num clarão intenso, dando a todos uma visão rápida do que acontecia mais acima.

Cedric subia em grande velocidade, possivelmente atrás do pomo de ouro, e Potter, que parecia estranhamente distraído, só se tocou do movimento do Cedric devido ao alarme do Oliver, que parecia ainda mais desesperado. Potter subiu em seguida logo atrás, e de repente tudo se tornou muito estranho. Era como se tudo houvesse sido transportado pra outra dimensão ou algo assim.

Eu ainda sentia o vento forte bater no meu rosto e movimentar meus cabelos, a chuva forte me molhar, mas não ouvia nada. E não foi só comigo, pois a Ella olhou-me com estranheza. Então um frio tomou conta de todo estádio, e junto com esse frio, veio-me uma sensação de que eu nunca mais conseguiria sorrir por algo, e por alguns segundos esqueci-me das coisas mais maravilhosas da minha vida, como meus pais, minhas amigas, e o Oliver. Olhei para cima e vi cerca de cem dementadores descendo com rapidez e cercando o infeliz do Harry Potter. Ele parecia desacordado, pois simplesmente caiu da vassoura, e foi caindo de uma altura de quase quinze metros. Todos pareciam extremamente preocupados, quando o diretor com um gesto de varinha diminuiu a velocidade de sua queda, e lançou um Patrono nos dementadores.

Aquelas coisas asquerosas se dispersaram imediatamente, e o Potter chegou ao chão ainda com algum impacto. Todos ficaram bastante preocupados e os dois times se reuniram a volta dele. Cedric pegou o pomo antes de perceber a queda do Potter, e assim que viu, pediu o cancelamento da partida. Mas todos justamente concordavam que eles haviam merecido, até o Oliver. Da arquibancada eu consegui ver o semblante triste dele, e o que eu mais queria era poder abraçá-lo naquele minuto.

Todos saíram do caminho do Dumbledore, quando ele e Madame Pomfrey chegaram e removeram o garoto para a ala hospitalar. Aos poucos todos foram saindo do estádio e eu fiquei a porta do vestiário a espera do Oliver. Todos os jogadores da Grifinória saíram juntos e compenetrados numa espécie de preocupação e desânimo, enlameados e a caminho do castelo. Todos menos Oliver.

Entrei receosa no vestiário e ouvia o barulho do chuveiro ligado ao máximo, com a água correndo, batendo no chão com violência.

- Oli? – perguntei com a voz fechada, com certo medo daquela atmosfera.

Ninguém respondeu, e eu me aproximei ainda mais, até que cheguei a frente das cabines dos chuveiros, com apenas uma fechada, a que tinha o chuveiro ligado. Bufei, mas ainda preocupada, bati com delicadeza na porta da cabine. Ela se abriu na minha primeira batida, exibindo um garoto de cabeça baixa, totalmente concentrado embaixo da água.

- Oliver! – eu falei com firmeza, e ele se virou.

Não sei se tinha notado antes, mas só então percebi que ele estava totalmente despido. Eu corei imediatamente. Você pode falar que é besteira minha, depois de tanto tempo de namoro e este sendo já um pouco 'profundo', por que eu ficaria com vergonha de vê-lo sem roupas? Sei lá, acho que é... timidez.

Ele se virou, e acho que estava impressionado por me ver ali, pois mantinha a boca aberta, os olhos arregalados e aquele monte de água ainda caindo em cima dele. Sacudiu a cabeça e só então percebeu a situação em que estava. Ele fez menção de desligar o chuveiro e se cobrir, mas nesse meio tempo algo tinha tomado conta de mim, me fazendo borbulhar de desejo. Eu sorri, e entrei na cabine, fechando-a em seguida.

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou ele em tom malicioso.

Eu ri, mordendo meu lábio inferior em seguida e beijando-o com paixão. Enlaçou-me com seus braços pela cintura e me levou para debaixo do chuveiro, me fazendo sentir aquela água gelada correr sobre o meu corpo e me beijando mais e me mais. Quando percebeu que estávamos chegando ao ápice dos beijos e evoluindo para algo mais quente, ele fez menção de parar, retornando aos poucos as leves carícias, como sempre fazia.

Mas o que o surpreendeu foi que eu o instiguei, fazendo com que ele voltasse ao ritmo que estávamos seguindo.

- Você tá bem Soph? - questionou-me, engraçado.

- Melhor do que nunca.

Puxei-o para a parede, fazendo com que ele prensasse meu corpo contra os azulejos frios e molhados e seu corpo. Meus braços prendiam seu pescoço, aprofundando nosso beijo e tudo aquilo me fazia querer mais. Eu não estava em mim àquela hora. Nunca que em sã consciência, eu me trancaria no vestiário do campo de quadribol e transaria com meu namorado. Nunca! Mas enfim...

O Oliver se animou bastante com a situação, e além de senti-lo 'animadinho', senti a pressão que ele exercia sobre meu corpo, nos deixando quase colados e me afundando na parede. Ele puxou minhas pernas, prendendo-as em volta de sua cintura, e eu me senti totalmente confortável naquela posição. Com violência ele abriu minha blusa, os botões saltando longe, e assim descobrindo meu colo, parte que ele parecia se divertir todas as vezes. Com avidez, ele beijava meus seios, agora também já descobertos do sutiã, arrancando gemidos abafados de mim.

Eu já estava tremendamente excitada e cravava minhas unhas em suas costas trabalhadas, deixando caminhos vermelhos causados pelos arranhões. Enquanto nos beijávamos, meus pés tocaram lentamente o chão, e com a mão desocupada, Oliver retirava minha calcinha. Em seguida, pegou novamente minhas pernas e me pôs naquela posição confortabilíssima mais uma vez. Ele começou a invadir-me docemente, como todas as vezes, seus movimentos lentos arrancavam de mim gemidos baixos e minha respiração parecia falhar em vários momentos, e ali eu me senti segura em seus braços. Era uma sensação inigualável, que eu vinha querendo senti-la sempre, desde que a minha necessidade de vê-lo tem se tornado sufocante. Abracei-o mais forte, no decorrer de tudo, na intenção de sentir seu hálito quente encostando-se em minha pele, beijar a pele molhada, senti-lo ao máximo. Mordi levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrei:

- Eu amo você.

Nesse momento, toda a minha essência invadiu meu ventre, lhe proporcionando imenso prazer, e logo em seguida ele me inundou com seu suco. Gemeu abafado, e ainda arfando alto, com a respiração pesada, beijou-me com fervor e olhou fixamente nos meus olhos, murmurando docemente:

- Eu te amo.

Nos abraçamos ainda mais forte e ficamos por não sei quanto tempo ali, daquela maneira. Sei que tudo aquilo só me fez ter mais certeza de que eu o amo, e que quero aquela sensação por muito tempo na minha vida.

-

Voltamos ao castelo já quando era noite, e nos olhávamos tímidos, como se houvesse sido a primeira vez que tínhamos feito aquilo. E me lembro que nem na primeira vez havia sido assim... acho que alguém andou derretendo alguma coisa dentro de mim. Sabe, eu me sinto mais, mais, sei lá. Até palavras andam me faltando para descrever as coisas. Estou gostando dessa nova 'fase', mas também espero não me tornar um boba-alegre feito a Mel.

Por falar em Mel, a ruiva e a Ella pareciam estar montando guarda na frente da Sonserina, provavelmente a minha espera. Quando as vi de longe, estreitei meus olhos, para enxergar melhor, pois não entendia o porquê das duas estarem lá. Elas também haviam me visto de longe, e a Mel estendeu um grande sorriso, que ao ver Oliver em seguida murchou, o que me fez rir um pouco. Quando chegamos a frente das duas, nós dois, ainda com aquele estranho brilho nos olhos, nos beijamos e Oliver cumprimentou as meninas e seguiu para sua sala comunal.

Maliciosas com dificilmente outras pessoas são, imediatamente captaram o clima no ar, e já me bombardearam de perguntas. Eu rapidamente cortei-as com um rápido pigarro, mas a ruiva não se deu por vencida, soltando um leve gemido.

- O que foi Melanie? – eu disse, morrendo de vontade de rir por dentro.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Wood hein?

- Nada ué.

- Nada? – perguntou a Ella desconfiada. – E esse sorrisinho no canto da boca, é o que?

- Nada. – falei, e meu sorriso se abriu ainda mais, encolhendo meus olhos.

- Aconteceu sim! Nos diga Sophs! – falou ela em tom manhoso. – Onde vocês estavam?

- Vestiário...

- O que vocês ficaram fazendo no vestiário até essa ho...

Ella virou-se para mim envergonhada por ter feito a pergunta e raciocinado a resposta antes que a pergunta terminasse. Ella nunca gostou de comentar esse tipo de coisa conosco, porque ela sempre fora a mais tímida de nós três, e ainda era virgem.

- Vocês transaram no vestiário? – berrou a Mel no meio do corredor.

- Shhhh... – resmunguei, corando violentamente. – Vem, vamos pra outro lugar. Vocês são muito escandalosas!

Fui falando, arrastando as duas pra primeira sala que vi aberta.

Conversamos e apesar de toda excitação da Mel, consegui terminar de contá-las o que aconteceu. A ruiva quase morreu de rir durante o meu 'relato', e ainda tirou algumas brincadeiras comigo. ela estava extremamente feliz, ainda porque tinha ganhado o jogo e a comemoração entre ela e Cedric parecia estar guardada para mais tarde.

- Boa noite então tigresa.

Ella na conseguiu agüentar e caiu numa gostosa risada. Melanie me olhou de esguelha não gostando muito do que eu acabara de chamá-la.

- Tá bom taradona do vestiário.

Ella ainda continuava a rir, enquanto nós nos encarávamos com falsa raiva e depois caímos na risada junto com a baixinha. Descemos para o salão principal e jantamos na mesma mesa. Cedric se juntou a nós, e quando o Oliver parou para nos cumprimentar, acho que só não se juntou a nós, porque a Mel o olhava de cima a baixo, como se imaginasse o 'desempenho' dele. No mínimo engraçado. Mas na hora eu cutuquei-a, pois ela havia deixado-o desconfortável, tanto que ele me olhou de um jeito como se falasse 'você contou pra elas?!'. Eu o olhei, risonha, e o beijei, fazendo todos esquecerem de qualquer coisa. Oliver parecia um pouco mais aliviado (aliás, quem não pareceria um pouco mais aliviado depois do que aconteceu?), mas ainda parecia desanimado com a derrota.

No domingo Oliver passou toda a manhã com o time de quadribol na ala hospitalar com o Potter. Segundo ele, o garoto foi obrigado por Madame Pomfrey a permanecer lá durante todo o fim de semana. Contou-me também que sua vassoura foi destruída, pois quando caíra, a vassoura foi jogada pelo vento para o salgueiro lutador, e bem, daí você já imagina o que aconteceu com a pobre vassoura.

A Mel também apareceu bem satisfeita e calma, e durante o nosso dia no lago, seu namorado deu o ar da graça e tinha um semblante bem parecido. Por mais discreta que tentei ser, não resistir a olhá-la de cima a baixo (como ela fizera com o Oliver no outro dia) e tentei NÃO imaginar seu 'desempenho'.

-

A semana seguinte foi um tanto quanto engraçada. Malfoy se livrou das bandagens no braço e passou todo o tempo na sala comunal, nos corredores do castelo e nas refeições, pulando e comemorando a derrota da Grifinória, no quadribol. Todo tempo via-se o loiro aguado fazendo espirituosas imitações do Potter caindo da vassoura, ou dos dementadores em ataque. Assumo que eram engraçadas. E enquanto eu, Mel ríamos, recebíamos repreendedores olhares da Ella, Oliver e Cedric. Mas qual o problema? O garoto é engraçado! Quanto drama!

Tivemos aulas do Snape que parecia mais intragável ainda (se é que é possível) e finalmente o professor Lupin voltou as suas atividades com professor de Defesa. Eu sinceramente não agüentava mais ter que estudar com o Snape seguidas vezes na semana, e olha que só foi por uma semana.

As repercussões da entrada dos dementadores nos terrenos do castelo corriam, e cada uma afirmava a outra de que Dumbledore nunca parecera tão contrariado como nos últimos dias. O professor Lupin nos esclareceu algumas coisas sobre os Dementadores durante as nossas aulas devido a vários pedidos dos alunos. Aprendemos coisas realmente interessantes, coisas que eu nunca tinha lido nos livros, e como uma discussão leva a outra, na sala, chegamos à pergunta que todos andam se questionando: como diabos Sirius Black escapou de Azkaban?

Bem... como Lupin mesmo disse, isso é o tipo de coisa que o único capaz de responder é o próprio Black. Nunca havia acontecido nada assim no mundo bruxo. Todos tinham pra si que Azkaban era a prisão mais segura, agora, não parecia tanto, e todos temiam a fuga de outros assassinos malucos.

-

As coisas não melhoraram com a chegada de novembro. O inverno foi chegando devagarzinho, e ao fim do mês aconteceu a partida de quadribol entre Lufa-lufa e Corvinal. O time da Lufa-lufa sentia-se motivado pela vitória contra a Grifinória, mas toda essa motivação não os ajudou a vencer, sendo literalmente massacrados pelo time da Corvinal. A Mel ficou bastante desanimada, e seu namoro com Cedric até deu uma estremecida. Segundo ele, a Mel é muito competitiva (eu que o diga) e não aceitou muito bem a perda, já ele estava conformado, pois deram tudo de si. Eles andavam brigando bastante, isso quando estavam juntos... não sei, mas não tenho uma sensação legal quanto a isso. Por outro lado, essa derrota pareceu dar um gás ao Oliver e com isso, a todo o time da Grifinória, que com essa perda, não foram eliminados da competição.

Dezembro chegou e Oliver parecia continuar animadíssimo para a próxima partida de quadribol. Eles treinavam com mais empenho, o que resultava num namorado mais cansado, o que exigia mais paciência da minha pessoa. Com a chegada do mês, além dos planos para o Natal, e as meninas começamos a aprofundar nossos estudos para os testes no fim do ano letivo. Pode até parecer cedo demais, mas com a velocidade que o trimestre passou. Não me espantaria nada se daqui a alguns dias alguém viesse me dizer que já estamos em junho. Pelo menos um dia na semana, pulávamos o jantar e ficávamos na biblioteca até Madame Pince nos expulsar. Sempre gostei de ser expulsa de bibliotecas, é tão legal.

-

No último fim de semana do trimestre, tivemos mais um passeio a Hogsmead. Decidimos que seria lá que terminaríamos de planejar nossas férias de Natal. É, é. Nesse ano decidimos dispensar as famílias e viajarmos por aí. Bem, não por aí, mas...

Ah. Eu e a Mel durante as férias de verão no segundo para o terceiro ano, nos encontramos em Paris e num ato de loucura abandonamos nossos pais e ficamos hospedadas por uma semana numa pequena e elegantíssima pousada no centro da cidade. Bom, não podemos dizer que foi uma loucura, foi mais porque meus pais não conseguiam dar um descanso para meus ouvidos por um segundo durante todo o tempo que estávamos na cidade, e a Mel, bem... a ruiva sempre foi a 'ovelha negra' da família. Tivemos um agradável descanso, com uma semana inteira só nos preocupando com 'Para onde vamos sair hoje a noite?', 'A que horas o café da manhã é encerrado?', 'O que vamos comprar amanhã?'; acho que não me lembro de férias tão boas quanto essa. Uma pena a Ella não estar com a gente, mas o que podemos fazer se ela quis ficar enfurnada na casa dos pais na Escócia?! O que lembro é que tivemos momentos maravilhosos, conhecemos pessoas interessantíssimas...

Por isso nós pensamos seriamente em viajarmos para a França. Seria ótimo voltar àquela pousada, lembrarmos dos dias inesquecíveis que tivemos naquela bela cidade, e chances para várias coisas. Chances para um belo descanso, uma chance para que o namoro da Mel melhorasse, pois parecia a cada dia pior, chances para que o meu namoro continuasse indo bem, afinal, Oliver passou o último mês treinando feito um escravo e quase não tinha mais disposição. É, essas férias caíram como uma luva para todos.

Ella não parecia muito acanhada. Queria ir à Escócia, passar o Natal com os pais e com os avós e a tia, dizia que não queria deixá-los sozinhos numa data tão importante quanto essa, mas nós a intimamos, ela iria de qualquer jeito. Férias em Paris sem Ella uma vez tudo bem, mais de uma, de jeito nenhum! Nós sabíamos que ela sentia muitas saudades dos pais, dos avós, inclusive da tia, que havia se tornado de grande ajuda para Ella, mas também sabíamos que a maior parte dela não queria ir pelo fato de estarmos indo acompanhadas pelos meninos.

Não adianta conversar com Ella... não venha me dizer uma coisa dessas. É simplesmente, impossível! Nada entra naquela cabecinha dura se ela não quiser que entre. Eu a conheço o bastante para saber que ela só iria para França conosco abrigada, amarrada e com uma varinha apontada para seu peito. Tudo bem, nós não iríamos fazer uma coisas dessas, mas ameaçar é sempre útil!

-

Chegamos a Hogsmead, e mais uma manhã exaustiva como monitora ainda não tinha me matado. Graças a Merlin! Alguns pirralhos bagunceiros resolveram se soltar mais já que era o último fim de semana na escola e, portanto não haveriam detenções. Espertinhos.

Oliver apenas se juntou a mim na entrada do restaurante, havia decidido ficar no castelo descansando e foi até lá para acertarmos os detalhes da viagem. Ella, Mel e Cedric chegaram juntos, e apenas dois deles estavam risonhos.

- O que aconteceu Mel?

- O que você acha...? Fiquei sobrando esse tempo todo. - cochichou raivosa no meu ouvido, já me empurrando para dentro.

Ella e Cedric haviam se aproximado bastante desde a crise de ciúmes da Melanie. Aquela moreninha parecia incrivelmente a vontade com ele, sorria e seus olhos tinham até um brilho especial. O que me deixava satisfeitíssima, mas por outro lado eu via o quanto a Mel se sentia deixada de lado.

Mas bem, voltando à Hogsmead... estávamos todos cobertos em montes de casacos. Ao entrar no local eu imediatamente retirei dois, dos que me cobriam superficialmente (bem grossos. Só para constar.) e permanecendo ainda com duas blusas, senti-me confortável. Os outros também pareciam estar afogados em tantos casacos, o inverno estava extremamente rigoroso esse ano.

Não nos demoramos muito nas discussões. Ficara decidido que nós partiríamos do castelo no dia seguinte, pegando o Expresso de Hogwarts na estação de Hogsmead, como o restante dos alunos, para a Kings Cross e chegando lá nos encaminharíamos de carro para a França. É, um carro, coisa de trouxas... e quem iria conduzi-lo seria a Ella. A única que teve uma criação trouxa de todos nós, e que sabia conduzir aquela máquina estranha. Estranha, mas agradável. Digo a você, não há nada como uma viagem de carro. É como andar de trem, mas é mais impessoal. Pode-se ver direito todas as paisagens por onde passamos, paramos quando queremos, sentimos o vento bater no rosto...

Depois de compras durante a tarde, na intenção de nos abastecermos do máximo de besteiras possíveis para a viagem, nos separamos, cada um com várias sacolas nas mãos, atoladas de coisas. Combinamos que nos encontraríamos no fim da tarde, para a volta ao castelo, pois após aquele horário, nos alertaram que o povoado não era tão recomendável. Após o pôr do sol os dementadores vão a vila pelo decreto do Ministério à procura de Sirius Black. Por favor! O que Sirius Black faria em Hogsmead?!

-

A volta de Hogsmead, ao invés de trazer um clima de saudade aos alunos que viajariam no dia seguinte para as férias de Natal, teve um gostinho, ou melhor, um cheirinho diferente aos alunos da Grifinória. Ao chegarem na sala comunal da casa, viram a zona em que ela se tornara.

Dois alunos efusivamente alegres dançavam no meio da sala tremendamente fedorenta devido as bombas de bosta que haviam sido soltas. Alguns alunos paravam para rir com os narizes tapados devido ao mal cheiro, outros respirando normalmente, habitualmente acostumados com aquele terrível odor. Os responsáveis por tal arruaça? Quem mais, se não Fred e George Weasley?

- Gininha minha florrr...

- Vocês são loucos Fred...

- Loucos? – perguntou George, entortando as expressões.

- Nós somos tão normais. – disse Fred zarolho.

Ron e Hermione que haviam acabado de chegar a sala, acompanhados por Harry, que correu para o dormitório masculino disfarçadamente, se juntaram aos outros alunos.

Hermione tinha a face retorcida em desgosto, e Ron também não parecia nada satisfeito. Se aproximou dos gêmeos e agarrou cada um pelo braço.

- Como vocês nunca me falaram daquele mapa?

- E desvendar o nosso segredo pra você?

- Jamais! – disse Fred levantando o dedo indicador, girando avidamente.

- Pô cara, eu sou irmão de vocês!

- Não diga?!

- Você não se parece nada comigo...

- Mas você sim... – falou George, com um falso espanto para Fred.

Gina não resistiu a uma risada, assim como outros que observavam os irmãos.

Ron encontrava-se mais vermelho que seus cabelos e parecia que iria exalar fumaça de seus ouvidos, e explodir a qualquer minuto. Não tinha a mínima noção de onde esconder a cabeça, e ouvia os risos de todos. Por fim, escondeu-se na curva do pescoço de Hermione, que surpresa e corada, continuou parada com os olhos arregalados.

Depois de segundos, ela bufou, enquanto os gêmeos já tinham voltado a sua dança e aquele odor não se dissipava.

- Limpem isso agora. Ou...

- Ou o que Hermione? – perguntou Fred num tom choroso, tentando imitá-la.

- Ou a professora McGonagall saberá disso.

- Por Merlin Hermione! Amanhã estaremos de férias... dá um tempo!

Ron a segurou pelos braços, quando fez menção de reagir com o próprio corpo, e num tom calmo, falou:

- Eles tão certos Mione... deixa pra lá. – e um sorriso leve apareceu em seu rosto.

Hermione percebeu que estava mais amedrontada por Harry do que pelo que os gêmeos haviam feito. Anuviou a expressão, e ao olhar para Gina que tinha os olhos arregalados, sorriu levemente e subiu para seu dormitório.

- É melhor limparem isso.

- Não enche também Roniquinho.

Os dois continuaram na sala comunal, e quando quase todos já haviam se encaminhado para seus dormitórios, os dois já se encontravam sentados, exaustos e um tanto quanto pensativos no sofá.

- Vamos dormir George.

George parecia mias imerso em seus pensamentos. Seu olhar parecida longe, desfocado, como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Vai você Fred... vou limpar essa bagunça.

- Ora George! Os elfos vão limpar. E mais, nós vamos voltar para Toca amanhã cedo, temos de descansar.

- Já disse Fred.

Seu tom saiu um pouco violento demais do que pretendia. Seu irmão recuou, com a dúvida estampada na face. Fred subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino, ainda a tempo de ver seu irmão erguendo a varinha e apontando para a sujeira.

- Esse cara tá a cada dia mais estranho. – falou para si e cruzou o portal, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-

Um pouco antes do jantar, Oliver apareceu na sala de monitoria, onde eu tinha me enfiado desde a volta do passeio.

- Sabia que te encontraria aqui. – disse ele ao me pegar com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, a cabeça baixa e as mãos afundadas nos meus cabelos.

Eu me virei um pouco surpresa ao vê-lo ali, pois não havia dito nada a ninguém, e ao mesmo tempo aliviada por vê-lo. Eu não conseguia entender, mas de repente senti-me tão cansada de tudo, tão sufocada, é uma sensação terrível, posso te garantir.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntei intrigada, ainda olhando para a porta, onde ele estava a poucos minutos.

Agora ele já estava ao meu lado, acarinhando meus cabelos, tentando me confortar. Sentindo que eu estava bastante tensa, colocou um livro que carregava em cima da mesa e posicionou-se as minhas costas começando a massageá-la divinamente.

Fechei os olhos e me deixei relaxar pelo seu toque. Não sei porquanto tempo fiquei ali, extasiada com aquilo, mas sei que quando ele parou, senti-me renovada. Olhei para ele, e sorri. Oli, com aquele sorrisinho lindo, e aqueles olhos infantilmente encolhidos, se curvou, beijando-me com carinho nos lábios.

Sentado ao meu lado e me fazendo carinhos, começamos a conversar enquanto trocávamos carinhos e eu folheava o livro que ele havia trazido. Era um exemplar do '_Qual vassoura?_' e eu fiquei intrigada. Tudo bem que era comum ver o Oli carregando livros como '_Quadribol através dos séculos_' ou outros sobre quadribol, mas o '_Qual vassoura?_' era o mimo do Oliver, e sem contar que era quase a hora do jantar, e ele jamais correria o risco de cair um pingo de suco de abóbora na sua preciosidade. Disso eu sei, porque um dia quase derramei marmelada nele e ele quase me engoliu viva (!).

- O que faz com ele pelo castelo Oli? – perguntei, ainda folheando as páginas do livro extremamente bem cuidado.

- Ah... – falou, olhando de esguelha para o livro. – Vou emprestar ao Harry. Desde que a Nimbus dele quebrou ele vem treinando com uma Shooting Star deprimente.

- E...

- E daí que ele precisa de uma boa vassoura, e logo.

- Ele não poderia simplesmente ir ao Beco Diagonal procurar por uma?

- Não Soph... ele vai passar o Natal aqui em Hogwarts. Foi até por isso que eu pensei em emprestá-lo... pra que ele pudesse se distrair um pouco.

- Esse Harry Potter é realmente estranho... que tipo de pessoa passa o Natal no castelo?!

Oliver olhou-me com significância. Mas não era como das outras vezes. Era como das poucas vezes... aquelas onde sempre são para me repreender. Odeio aquele olhar.

-

No jantar, alguns informavam aos seus amigos aonde iriam passar o Natal e Ano Novo, outros os convidavam e muitos poucos diziam sobre sua falta de planos para as férias.

Mel sentia-se confortada com a possibilidade de viajar com o namorado e tentar melhorar o que não ia nada bem. Talvez as coisas melhorassem e aquele fiozinho de esperança ainda existia, e este sentimento era o que não a deixava pensar no pior.

O namoro dos dois ia muito bem, com discussões bobas e reconciliações calorosas (como o usual), até que com a derrota para a Corvinal e o espírito muito competitivo da ruiva, tudo começou a decair. Cedric sempre havia sido uma pessoa conformada. Mas não conformada daquele tipo folgado/conformado. Não. Ele era do tipo de pessoa que realmente sabe quando perde, e sabe reconhecer e dar o devido valor aos outros. Já Mel era uma inconformada.

Resultado? Choque.

Mas esse choque era comum. Todos já estavam mais do que acostumados ao presenciar uma briga entre o casal. Mas ultimamente, era isso que não estava acontecendo. Eles simplesmente pararam de brigar, pararam de se comunicar.

Ainda se comportavam como namorados, mas era uma pura relação de fachada. Ela já não sentia mais aquele fogo ao beijá-lo, mas tinha a certeza que ainda o amava. Já ele não sentia mais tanta necessidade de estar ao lado da ruiva, e passou a preencher seu tempo com outras atividades e outras pessoas. E assim era como andava o relacionamento de um dos casais mais 'conhecidos' do colégio. Mas mesmo assim, a idéia do fim atormentava as idéias de ambos. Foram dois anos juntos. Anos maravilhosos, que por mais brigas e conflitos que houvessem tido, não poderiam ser apagados, pois as lembranças felizes ainda prevaleciam.

O garoto, como andava afastado, decidiu comer sua refeição ao lado dos colegas de classe, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo, porque desde o namoro, passava a maior parte de seu tempo com Mel, e suas amigas.

Não agüentando aquela angústia, a Lufa-lufa se aproximou do namorado, e sorrindo simpaticamente para seus colegas (afinal, todos se conheciam muito bem), Mel se pronunciou:

- Posso roubar o amigo de vocês por um segundo?

Todos sorriram simpaticamente de volta. Alguns sem graça (estes, os amigos mais próximos do moreno, pois estavam a par de toda a situação) e outros com imensa simpatia.

- Claro. – falou Ernesto MacMillan sorrindo.

- Obrigada.

Cedric levantou-se, despedindo-se dos amigos e saiu do Salão logo atrás de Mel.

Logo no Saguão de Entrada, a ruiva olhou-o com pesar, e ele apenas a mirava num misto de carinho e confusão.

- O que está acontecendo com a gente Ced?

- Eu não sei...

- Eu não quero que isso acabe. – disse com a voz já embargada.

Cedric nada falou. Aproximou-se da garota e acolheu-a em seus fortes braços, prensando-a contra si. Mel levantou a cabeça, mirando os olhos dele, que num ato de carinho, encostou seus lábios aos dela.

Apesar de sentir-se mais confortada, Mel não achou que aquilo era suficiente, e precisou ter a certeza de que ele queria mesmo tentar.

- Você quer mesmo viajar conosco?

- Quero Melanie.

Melanie... ele nunca a chamava de Melanie. Com certeza algo vinha mudando, e tudo aquilo não lhe trazia um sentimento bom ao coração. Aquela viagem seria decisiva, querendo ou não.

-

- George... – ela chamou em um tom doce.

- Hum... – murmurou ele.

Olhou-a com ternura, deitando-se na cama, pondo todo o peso de seu corpo sobre aquela frágil e delicada garota. Sua respiração já era pesada, e seu hálito quente batia no pescoço dela arrancando leves gemidos. Já se encontrava afogado naquele mar negro e sedoso que eram seus cabelos, e sorria como se aquele fosse o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo... – e enquanto falava, já ia atacando o pescoço da garota com beijos e mordidas.

Aquilo tudo lhe fazia cócegas e ela ria com todo o gosto. Parecia estar tão feliz quanto ele, tanto, que isso transparecia no grande sorriso em sua face. Ria pelo nariz, e já tinha o rosto todo vermelho e a respiração ofegante, enquanto o ruivo atacava as partes descobertas de roupa em seu corpo.

- Seu bobo! Hahahhahahah...

As carícias foram tomando uma conotação mais sensual, quando o ruivo já avançava para o colo da garota. Começou a desabotoar sua blusa e sem quebrar o contato que estabelecera com aquelas incrivelmente belas íris cinzentas. O brilho nelas contido parecia refletir o de seus próprios olhos e o encantou ainda mais. Esse brilho era estranho e ao mesmo tempo confortante. Não, não confortante, era... excitante.

Ainda olhando-a fixamente, ele subiu, mirando agora seus olhos de cima. Passou a movimentar-se levemente, e totalmente excitado, percebeu que ela seguia seus movimentos. Beijou com paixão e desejo aqueles lábios rosados que possuíam um sabor indescritível, e tal gesto arrancava suspiro de ambos.

- Sophia... eu...

Parecia não ter palavras, e após segundos de incômodo silêncio, onde um já olhava para o outro com certa timidez, George decidiu voltar a falar. Não sabia muito bem o que falaria, mas decididamente não queria assumir o tom púrpura que já tomava conta do rosto da garota.

Num impulso, ela o beijou com ardor, e aquele desejo ferveu dentro de si. George a queria naquele momento. Queria poder conhecê-la a fundo, amá-la de uma forma única, conectar-se a ela e estabelecer uma ligação que jamais se quebrasse. Sentia seu corpo tremer, a atração era forte demais, e ele já tinha os braços dela em suas mãos, que os apertavam com firmeza, tamanho era o desejo. Sophia gemia abafadamente, com o corpo totalmente mole, propenso aos desejos dele. Tinha a cabeça apoiada em seus ombros e seguia os movimentos que ele coordenava. Queria tanto quanto ele tudo aquilo.

Seus corpos já suavam, e eles já praticamente despidos, trocavam caricias e palavras, que pareciam estimulá-los a continuar. As peles em contatos, trocavam calor, e os dois suspiravam em uníssono, aquilo era perfeito. Sentiam-se plenos. Num gemido singular da morena, George abriu os olhos para observá-la.

Sua face contorceu em dúvida, ao mirar a garota que tinha um ar meio assustador.

Sophia sorria malignamente, e seus olhos, antes graciosamente grafites, agora encontravam num tom vermelho-sangue, tremendamente sinistro. Era medonho, na verdade. Ela parecia possuída ou algo assim.

Com o cenho franzido, o ruivo se aproximou, tirando fios de cabelos que encontravam-se grudados na testa suada da garota.

- O que houve com você?

Sophia gargalhou sinistramente, ainda ostentando aquele ar maligno, e um brilho psicótico nas íris incomuns.

- Sophia...?

- Idiota! Ela nunca te amará! – disse uma voz etérea saída da boca da morena, como se ela mesma houvesse proferido aquelas palavras.

- Seja lá quem você for, deixa ela em paz! Vai embora! – gritou em desespero, agarrando e sacudindo a garota pelos braços.

Sophia fechou os olhos e ao abri-los novamente parecia um pouco zonza, mas suas íris encontravam-se grafites, para o alívio do ruivo. George olhou fundo em seus olhos, abraçou-a forte contra si e soltou o ar lentamente.

A sonserina permanecia dura, sem fazer qualquer movimento. Ao ser envolvida pelos braços do rapaz, um sorriso cortou a linha de seus lábios, e no canto deles o sorriso foi se formando, assumindo o mesmo ar cruel de quando parecia estar 'possuída'. Ainda no abraço, aproximou os lábios ao ouvido do garoto e sussurrou:

- Então eu tenho de ir.

George arregalou os olhos, suando frio e sentindo ser sacudido.

- Acorda George! Acorda!

-

**N/A:** Gente, eu sei que eu sou uma péssima pessoa e que possivelmente todo mundo está de greve de mim e não vai ler mais a fic. Mas desculpa! Eu tive problemas na faculdade (aquele demônio que não me dá férias x.x), bloqueio mental (não consegui escrever nada por dias), mas finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo. Não fiquei muito satisfeita com ele, mas acho que não está de todo ruim.

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia pra um título, e coloquei esse daí. Mas não tem nada a ver com quadribol vê se vocês entendem a minha lógica: Balaços são coisas desagradáveis, assim como brigas, e o que eu tentei explorar nesse capítulo foi o lado de crise de todos os namoros e tal aqui, então chuva de balaços até que não foi um título tão ruim assim... foi/:

Enfim... espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Mils (é, mils!) desculpas novamente. Ok? Agora vamos as reviews...

**Nanny D.:** A Mel é linda, é poderosa, é magnânima... é sim! A Mel é uma personagem imensamente boa de se escrever. Brigada pelos elogios meu bem, e espero que tenha gostado desse demônho de capítulo x.x Beijo.

**Bia W. Malfoy:** Sinceramente nem eu sei qual eu apoio mais! Minha intenção no começo tá totalmente arruinada pelo maldito Oliver ser tão fofo, mas o George é minha paixão. Então você já entendeu... estou num dilema dos infernos! Hahahaha... Tipo, coloquei a Mel ciumenta exatamente porque não consegui achar outro meio de desfalcá-la em certos ângulos, mas é uma ótima personagem e como você disse, todo mundo tem defeitos. Sophia é louca... é louca! Hahahah... Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo novo. E ah... eu também ADOREI a tua fic, espero que atualize logo. Beijos e muito obrigada pela review, Bia.

**VolkDiva:** Obrigadíssima pela review e pelo elogio Volk, que bom que gostou. Beijos.

**Nanetys:** Nane! (posso te chamar de Nane? #) Bom, brigada pelo seu mega elogio, mas eu já acho que não é pra tanto (e juro que não é cú doce!). Como eu disse, eu não fiquei tão fã desse capítulo, mas acho que ele não ficou tão ruim assim, até porque... ah sei lá x.x E esse clima entre a Sophia e o George... ahm... er... você vai ver ;) Hahahah... Beijão, e tomara que você tenha gostado do capítulo (e que não tenha me abandonado pela minha imensa demora :).

**Line Malfoy:** Ah, muito obrigada por ter lido Line, e mais ainda por ter gostado e pelos elogios. Tomara que tenha se dado bem no vestiba, mas tipo, não é querendo ser chata... mas quando você passa só piora (¬¬). Veja o meu exemplo, deixei minha fic linda na mão por umas três semanas por causa daquela maldição (u.ú). é... todo mundo diz que eu sou um amorzinho... usdhsaiudhiaushd. Enfim... obrigada mais uma vez e desculpas mils pela demora. Beijão.

Então é isso aí galera... capítulo novo, e um pouco ruimzinho, mas é capítulo novo! (sempre vejam as coisas pelo lado bom:D) Provavelmente capítulo novo na semana que vem. Beijos e até lá!


	4. Gordos!

**N/A: Gente... mil desculpas! Eu fiquei um tempinho sem internet porque me mudei e depois ocorreram algumas coisas e acabei adiando muito a postagem do novo capítulo! Espero que voltem a ler... :**

**Beijos!**

-

**4° - Gordos!**

Acordamos bem cedo. Bem cedo? Bem cedo uma ova! O combinado era estarmos todos prontos no máximo às cinco, para irmos tomar o café da manhã com calma e em seguida chegarmos em Hogsmead, onde o Expresso de Hogwarts partiria às oito da manhã.

E lá estávamos nós, às sete e meia, ainda no Salão Principal vendo a Mel decidindo o que iria comer. DECIDINDO? Mas que diabos! Nós estávamos atrasadas e aquela ruiva dos infernos decidindo o que ia comer.

- Ai Sophs, relaxa... – falou, confortavelmente sentada no banco da mesa da Lufa-lufa, examinando as travessas de comida.

- Melanie! – berrei. – Nós já estamos atrasados!

Mel olhou com significância pra mim, levando os olhos até o Oliver, e logo após para o Cedric. E eu bufei.

Deixe-me esclarecer o porquê. Oliver conversava animadamente com aqueles gêmeos estúpidos, e o resto do time de quadribol, exceto o Potter. Acho que ele deu uma esticadinha na soneca... mas enfim, meu ponto é que, nem meu próprio namorado estava dando o exemplo! Além do Oliver, o Cedric também estava animadinho demais rindo e conversando com os amigos dele da Lufa-lufa. Homens! Argh... a Ella sim... essa estava do meu lado, e tinha se mantido no horário. É por isso que eu gosto de corvinais mais até do que acidinhas.

É, eu gosto de acidinhas... qual o problema?

Então. Estávamos atrasadíssimos, ainda no Salão Principal, quando a Mel terminou sua refeição e partimos rapidamente para a entrada do castelo.

Lá já estavam dispostas as carruagens que nos levariam até a estação de Hogsmead. Muitos alunos do primeiro ano, e de outros anos se amontoavam na entrada do castelo para pegarem logo uma carruagem, afinal, todos estávamos atrasados, com grande risco de perder o trem!

Bando de palermas!

Sei que fiz jus a minha posição de monitora, e coloquei uma ordem naquela bagunça, mas lógico que para o meu proveito. Em pouco mais de cinco minutos, organizei uma fila dupla de alunos para que entrassem na carruagem e todos se livrarem daquele inferno congestionado. Lógico que os primeiros a subir nas carruagens fomos nós, e ai de alguém se se atrevesse a abrir a boca. Mas enfim... fomos um pouquinho apertados, afinal as carruagens são feitas para o transporte de 4 pessoas, e como somos dois casais, mais a nossa preciosa amiga Ella, cinco. Mas ninguém se incomoda... não mesmo.

Assumo que o clima não estava tão legal quanto eu imaginei que estaria. Afinal, nós somos amigos! Pff... olha só, acho que isso está ficando muito comprometedor... Sophia Heaney falando uma coisa dessas? É, até eu estou me surpreendendo. Voltando... o clima estava terrível. Ahm, a Mel olhava pra mim, eu olhava pra Mel, da Mel pra Ella, a Ella olhava de mim pro Oliver, o Oliver olhava da Ella para mim e eu do Oliver pro Cedric, que definitivamente era o único que não olhava pra ninguém Ele, sentado ao lado da janela, ficava olhando para o caminho que percorríamos. Eu sinceramente senti meu coração apertado ao ver a Melanie olhando para ele e como é mesmo que se fala? Ah sim, ele não estava 'nem aí'.

Confesso que essa descrição foi um pouco confusa, mas tenta entender. A ruiva me olhava, e eu olhava pra ela, e dela eu olhava pra Ella, que correspondia o meu olhar e olhava pro Oliver, que olhava pra ela e logo depois olhava pra mim, que depois de olhar para ele, olhava para o Cedric que olhava pro matinho, neve e terra do caminho. Enquanto isso a ruiva olhava para ele e eu olhava para a ruiva, com o peito tão apertado, que eu cheguei a apertar o abraço do Oliver. Eu realmente tremi com a possibilidade daquilo acontecer conosco. Era tão... triste. E eu não estava disposta a ver uma das minhas melhores amigas assim (uma das? Falando assim parece que eu tenho trezentas ao invés de duas. Eu não sou normal. Definitivamente.).

Chegamos a estação de Hogsmead no que pareceu uma eternidade. Geralmente aquele percurso que a gente fazia em dez minutos (e eu tenho certeza que agente fez em dez minutos. Até porque se não tivéssemos feito, teríamos perdido o trem, já que ele estava partindo naquele exato minuto. Mas enfim... estou chegando a conclusão de que eu falo demais.), pareceu uma hora senão mais. Eu já estava me sentindo sufocada por toda aquela atmosfera, e dei graças a Merlin por sair dali.

Até porque, durante o caminho eu parei pra pensar num fato estranho que havia acontecido no café. Um dos Weasleys parecia tremendamente doente. É, ele ostentava um semblante muito cansado, e estava bem pálido. Mas não é que eu tenha reparado nisso, não. É porque aquele demônio ruivo ficou me olhando durante todo o tempo em que eu comia. E putz (eu estou falando putz, por Merlin!), é muito difícil comer com alguém te olhando tão fixamente. Bom, pra mim é, se pras outras pessoas não é, eu não entendo. E não venha me dizer que eu sou problemática... comer com alguém te olhando é extremamente desagradável. Então, como eu não tava agüentando mais, olhei pra ele, daí eu vi o quanto ele parecia adoentado. Sabe? Olheiras, olhos fundos, bem pálido... não sei, mas não tive uma sensação muito boa.

Por causa do clima e o tipo de coisas que ele me leva a pensar, eu dei graças ao chegar à estação.

Oliver chegou a me perguntar se eu estava me sentindo bem, ou se algo havia me chateado, pois eu estava 'séria demais'. Por favor! Como se eu fosse uma boba-alegre que vive sorrindo, 24 horas por dia. Eu esbravejei esse meu comentário, e ele apenas me olhou com uma carinha de cachorro assustado.

Entramos quase na hora da partida no trem e conseguimos uma cabine muito chinfrim. Ainda bem que não tive de ficar lá por muito tempo. É nessa e em outras horas que agradeço bastante por ser monitora.

Depois de algum tempo na cabine dos monitores eu, Cedric, Keith e mais uma monitora da Corvinal, saímos para checar as cabines de todos os que viajavam. Keith fez estranhamente questão de que eu prosseguisse com Cedric, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Aí tem coisa. – falou Cedric, após deixarmos a cabine dos monitores, com um sorriso um tanto quanto forçado.

Vou ser honesta. Ele não estava com a mínima de vontade de viajar conosco, mas acho que tanto quanto a Mel, ele queria dar mais uma chance ao o namoro deles. Mas voltando...

Ele não parecia tão bem, tão disposto. Aquilo o estava cansando, e não só a ele. Pouco antes de sairmos da cabine que nos instalamos, Mel tinha um olhar tão triste, que acho que nunca a tinha visto tão infeliz em tantos anos de convivência.

Resolvi então não perguntar o que havia, porque apesar de saber, distraí-lo seria a melhor opção.

- Esse Keith não tem mesmo jeito. – ri um pouco.

Cedric então parou na minha frente com a sobrancelha um pouco arqueada, como se estranhasse o fato de eu estar sorrindo.

- Sophia... o que aconteceu?

- Como assim? – perguntei, um pouco ruborizada.

- O que aconteceu? De uns tempos pra cá você anda tão sorridente e...

- Feliz? – indaguei, parando para pensar pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Era. Eu estava feliz! Eu andava sorrindo bobamente pelo castelo, ria das maiores besteiras, onde estava a verdadeira Sophia Heaney?

- É! – falou ele arqueando ainda mais a sobrancelha. – Acho que desde que te conheço, foram poucas as vezes que te vi sorrindo... e ultimamente o que eu não vejo mais é você séria.

- Acho que é... – respondi distraída.

- Pois é... – disse ele me trazendo de volta a terra. – A velha Sophia já teria ralhado comigo e saído com raiva.

- Ahm... – resmunguei, logo fechando o semblante. – Não comece Diggory.

Ele riu e logo em seguida falou:

- Devo dizer que você fica muito mais bonita com um sorriso no rosto. – e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu novamente senti aquele tremelique e estranhamente minha boca começou a salivar.

- Eu sou linda de qualquer jeito.

O virei para a frente e voltamos a andar. Ele rindo, e eu com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-

- Eles estão demorando demais! – disse Mel, andando de um lado para o outro na cabine.

- Acalme-se Melanie... eles já estarão de volta. – falou Oliver já cansado de ver a garota andando de um lado para o outro.

Já estava na hora do almoço e não haviam recebido sinal de vida de Sophia e/ou Cedric. A ruiva, desde as dez horas, já se questionava preocupada pelos dois.

- Eles disseram que estariam aqui logo. – disse, finalmente sentando-se.

Oliver nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer a Merlin por aquilo, porque logo em seguida ela levantou-se de novo, como havia feito outras quatro vezes durante a viagem que mal havia começado.

Era como se houvesse algo no assento, que não a deixava ficar sentada. Na verdade, aquela inquietação estava tirando a paciência do Grifinório, que lançava olhares cansados à outra garota que se encontrava na cabine. Ela apenas lançava-o um olhar calmo, e ria, olhando para a amiga agitada.

- Mel... calma, eles estão vindo.

- Você me disse isso há uma hora atrás Ella.

Ella novamente riu, e recostou-se no banco, voltando a ler sua nova edição do Profeta Diário.

- E aí? Alguma coisa sobre Sirius Black? – perguntou Oliver depois de algum tempo de silêncio, e várias voltas de Melanie pela cabine.

- Não... nenhuma. – respondeu, olhando do garoto para o jornal novamente.

Com o silêncio que se instalara na cabine, os passos de Melanie se faziam ouvir, o farfalhar das folhas do jornal que Ella lia, e Oliver começou a sentir o sono chegar, embora seu estômago já roncasse de fome. Ao longe, o sininho do carrinho de comida trazido pela bruxinha gorducha era ouvido, levando muitos alunos a porem as cabeças para fora e prepararem seus bolsos para a compra de guloseimas.

O som do sino se aproximou, e preguiçosamente Oliver levantou-se, encaminhando-se para a porta da cabine, mas não sem antes segurar Mel pelos braços e sentá-la forçadamente.

Com um sorriso satisfeito ele abriu a porta da cabine e esperou a bruxinha aproximar-se dali. Virou-se atenciosamente para as duas e perguntou-as:

- Vão querer comer algo?

- Sim sim... – disse Ella com um sorriso doce. – Vou querer duas tortinhas de abóbora, três pedaços de bolo de caldeirão, uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, quatro acidinhas, e ahm... três ratinhos de sorvete. – e sorriu um tanto quanto corada quando percebeu que Oliver a olhava risonho.

- Que apetite. – e sorriu simpaticamente.

- E você Melanie? Não vai querer nada?

- Ahm? – indagou distraída. – Ah... acho que vou querer um pedaço de bolo de caldeirão.

- Só isso? – perguntou espantado.

- Só...

- Mas isso não alimenta nem uma formiga.

Melanie olhou-o envergonhada, com as bochechas já púrpuras.

- É que eu estou de regime.

- Ah... não vem com essa. Você está linda. – e rapidamente seu rosto tomou um tom violento de vermelho.

Ele nunca havia elogiado as amigas de Sophia, e Melanie sentiu-se bem mais satisfeita ao ouvir o elogio. Sorveu vagarosamente o ar, e logo sorriu.

- Ah... então eu quero o mesmo que a Ella.

- Tá bom... – falou o moreno, ainda extremamente envergonhado.

A bruxinha chegou a cabine dos três com um sorriso satisfeito.

- O que vão querer crianças?

Oliver novamente corou. Não se acostumava com o jeito carinhoso de falar daquela curiosa e angelical bruxinha.

- Bem... vamos querer doze tortinhas de abóbora, quatorze pedaços de bolo de caldeirão, cinco caixinhas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores...

E parou pensativo, enquanto as garotas olhavam-no espantados por vê-lo pedindo tanta comida.

- O Cedric gosta de acidinhas? – virou-se, mirando a ruiva.

- Ahm... adora. – disse, olhando dele para Ella que parecia ter entendido a razão de tanta comida.

Ele riu ao percebê-las um pouco espantadas e explicou:

- Estou pedindo comida para todos logo. Sophia me disse que viria almoçar conosco. – e sorriu virando-se para a bruxinha do carrinho de comida.

Mel finalmente olhou para Ella com entendimento, e sorriu.

- Então... vinte e duas acidinhas, dezoito ratinhos de sorvete de creme e ahm... cinco sapos de chocolate. – sorriu e foi passando para Mel as toneladas de comida que havia comprado.

A cabine já estava cheia de comida, quando a senhora entregou-o as cinco caixinhas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Ella e Mel já estavam pegando suas bolsas para partilhar a conta de milhões de galeões (sim, porque toda aquela comida deve ter dado uma conta estrondosa), quando Oliver balançou a mão em sinal negativo.

- Deixem... hoje é por minha conta. – e sorriu.

Ella achou aquele gesto tão 'fofo' que suspirou audivelmente. Mel levantou-se inquieta e disse:

- Não Oliver... isso deve ter dado uma fortuna. Não é justo pagar por tudo isso sozinho.

Quando Ella recuperou-se do 'transe' levantou-se também, concordando com Mel.

- Tem razão. Pagaremos com você.

- Mas isso não é nada meninas.

- é sim... – disse Mel, batendo o pé. – E mais, todos gastarão demais na França. Não é justo que você pague um almoço desses para todos nós.

Ella balançava a cabeça, concordando avidamente com tudo que a ruiva falava.

Vencido pelo cansaço, aceitou que as garotas dividissem a conta (que por sinal fora sim, muito alta) com ele.

Após a saída da bruxinha com o carrinho de comida bem mais leve, Oliver fechou a porta da cabine e se deu conta do quão apertada ela estava com tanta comida e os três em pé.

- Imagina a Sophia e o Cedric aqui dentro ainda. – falou, já pegando um pedaço de bolo de caldeirão para si.

As garotas acompanharam seu gesto e já se deliciavam com as tortinhas e bolos de caldeirão, quando Sophia e Cedric chegaram a cabine, parecendo descontraídos.

Os dois se entreolharam ao ver tamanha quantidade de comida em uma só cabine.

- Vocês trouxeram a cozinha de Hogwarts pra cá? – perguntou a morena, surpresa.

- Não. – falou Ella risonha, com os olhos encolhidos e a boca cheia de bolo.

Todos riram, com exceção de Mel, que parecia feliz com tudo aquilo, mas ao ver Cedric, toda a sua animação sumiu.

- Bem... – disse Oliver para tentar contornar o momento incomodo durante a troca de olhares entre os namorados. – Soph... venha. Comprei bastante acidinhas.

Sophia bateu a palmas das mãos freneticamente, com um largo sorriso no rosto e os olhos angelicalmente encolhidos. Passou com cuidado por toda a comida espalhada no chão da cabine e sentou-se no colo do namorado que estava sentado ao lado da janela.

Ao entregá-la uma guloseima, foi presenteado com vários beijos estalados. Sophia parecia uma garotinha feliz, que bem, havia ganhado o melhor presente do mundo, seu doce preferido (o que basicamente era o que acabara de acontecer, exceto pelo garotinha).

A viagem tinha tudo para ser perfeita. Todos almoçavam harmonicamente, pois com o tempo, o clima estranho entre Mel e Cedric tinha se desfeito, e já saboreavam as guloseimas abraçados, Sophia ria com as brincadeiras de Oliver e Ella ria devido as cócegas que Sophia e Oliver faziam nela.

Já era tarde e começava a escurecer quando Oliver comia seus últimos e amados ratinhos de sorvete e Sophia ainda se deliciava comendo aos poucos suas últimas acidinhas.

Enquanto todos se sentiam três quilos mais pesados, e no chão, além dos farelos de tortinhas de abóbora e bolo de caldeirão, caixas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e ratinhos de sorvete, encontravam-se os cinco, com tamanha de preguiça de levantarem-se e prepararem-se para o desembarque.

- O trem deve estar um caos. – disse Cedric, olhando para um preguiçosa Sophia.

- Pois é... – retrucou ela, que se encontrava sentada, confortada no peito de Oliver, olhando para a parede.

- Nós devíamos ir ajudar os alunos do primeiro ano...

- Também acho... – falou novamente sem nenhuma animação sentindo-se estupidamente empanzinada.

- Então vão logo oras! – disse Ella, totalmente alerta devido a tanto açúcar no seu sangue.

- Ai... eu disse pra você não comer aqueles sapos de chocolate Ella.

- Culpa do Oliver! – disse a sonserina, acordando o namorado que dormia tranquilamente.

- Culpa minha? Que que eu fiz? – perguntou inocentemente, ainda bocejando.

- A Ella comeu açúcar demais. – falou Cedric, levantando-se preguiçosamente do colo confortável da ruiva que lhe fazia carinho nos cabelos.

- Você também tem que ir? – perguntou Oliver com um biquinho, ao sentir Sophia tirando seu peso de cima dele.

- O dever me chama...

E com essa frase todos caíram numa audível gargalhada.

- Iiiihh... não vi graça. – resmungou fechando o semblante.

Oliver levantou-se, abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando-lhe o pescoço, arrancando risadinhas da morena mal-encarada.

Cedric abaixou-se, beijando com carinho os lábios da namorada, fazendo-a se sentir confortada com tal carinho.

Quando os dois cruzaram o portal da cabine Ella falou:

- Voltem logo sim? Para descermos todos juntos.

- Ok. – gritou a morena já longe da cabine.

-

Cedric e Sophia andavam calmamente pelos corredores do trem, garantindo que todos estavam devidamente comportados e preparando-se para o desembarque.

Passando por uma cabine com estudantes do terceiro ano, deparou-se com dois garotos estupidamente grandes para suas idades (diga-se de passagem, grandes em todos os aspectos!) guardando a porta para qualquer um que passe pelo corredor não pudesse ver o que acontecia no interior.

- Dá licença. – falou Sophia para os dois.

- Não. – falaram em uníssono.

A morena revirou os olhos. Aqueles garotos eram tão estúpidos que um tronquilho tinha um QI mais avançado do que os dois juntos.

- Meus queridos... eu sou monitora, deixem-me passar.

- Não! – e se juntaram mais ainda.

Sophia teve a visão das duas barrigas gordas, juntando-se, tornando-se quase uma, e todo o conteúdo do seu almoço de repente revirou em seu estômago.

- Eles não vão sair Sophia. – disse Cedric calmo, mas olhando-os desafiadoramente.

- Eles têm de sair. Nós somos monitores e nossa obrigação é olhar cada cabine e nos certificarmos de que todos estão comportados e prontos para desembarcarmos na King's Cross. Portanto... se alguém estiver fazendo coisa errada aí...

Nesse meio tempo Sophia estava certa de que os 'guarda-costas' da cabine já tinham dado algum tipo de aviso para os infratores do interior, pois era impossível que fossem tão estúpidos assim. Além do que, eles já suavam tanto que seus rostos já estavam brilhando tamanho era o nervosismo.

- Nós não podemos fazer nada... lembra? Estamos de férias. – disse Cedric inconformado por não poder puni-los como mereciam.

- Isso não importa! – esbravejou a morena. – Abram essa porcaria. Agora! – rosnou.

Não demorou mais que dois segundos e ela afastou os dois garotos e irrompeu a cabine, vendo um casal de 13 anos um tanto quanto descompostos.

- Olha o que temos aqui. – disse maliciosa pondo os dedos no queixo e olhando em seguida para Cedric que estava vermelho de vergonha.

- Heaney... – disse uma voz particularmente arrastada.

- Malfoy. – sorriu ainda maléfica.

Sophia deu uma volta sem sair do lugar, observando tudo satisfeita.

Uma garota morena tinha seus cabelos desgrenhados e os botões da blusa abotoados erradamente. Draco Malfoy por sua vez, tinha sua calça de linho de melhor qualidade, com a braguilha totalmente aberta deixando a mostra sua samba-canção de seda verde esmeralda.

Amorena não resistiu a uma risada e sentando-se no banco da cabine, olhou para Cedric que continuava extremamente envergonhado.

- Ora Diggory... por favor! – reclamou, puxando-o pela calça, forçando-o a se sentar.

Desajeitadamente, Cedric caiu no banco, e logo depois ajeitou-se. Sophia mirava maliciosamente o casal, e o moreno ainda não entendia muito bem o porquê dos dois estarem ali perdendo tempo se não poderiam aplicar detenções aos garotos.

Depois de alguns minutos desconfortáveis, sendo mirado por todos aqueles sonserinos, Cedric desfez o silêncio, virando-se para Sophia num cochicho.

- Será que dá pra sairmos daqui?

- Tá bom... – disse a morena, dando-se por vencida, mas com um sorriso bastante satisfeito no rosto.

Draco Malfoy também exibia um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, bastante malicioso.

- Não sei do que está rindo Draquinho... isso ainda não terminou. – sorriu para todos, e saiu logo depois de Cedric.

O loiro permaneceu com a boca aberta por alguns segundos, pasmo do atrevimento daquela garotinha insignificante.

-

- Mas por que diabos demoraram tanto? – perguntou Ella, já um pouco corada.

Eu fiquei tremendamente bestificada ao ver a Ella naquele estado. Sempre tão controlada, tão...

- Calma... o que houve?

- O que houve? – foi a vez da ruiva gritar nos meus ouvidos. – Foi que nós seremos os últimos a saltar do trem por causa do atraso de vocês dois!

- Mas o que é que você está falando?

- Olhem para fora!

- Que bobagem Mel, nós acabamos de passar pelo corredor, e estava vazio vazio... – disse Cedric tranqüilo, que assim como eu, estava de costas para o corredor.

Oliver, que olhava pra mim com encanto, ao ouvir o que Cedric disse, pigarreou alto olhando para o exterior da cabine. Eu virei-me desconfiada e do nada, é do nada (!), o corredor estava abarrotado de pirralhinhos loucos para descer do trem.

Continuei com uma expressão de confusão (pelo menos era assim que eu achava que estava), com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, tão intrigante, que fiz com que Cedric se virasse e mirasse a mesma coisa que todos já viam.

Não deixei de perceber que o seu queixo caiu levemente, afinal, nós estávamos na cabine a menos de dois minutos, e o corredor já estava tão cheio de gente, que haviam alunos com as bochechas grudadas no vidro da nossa cabine.

Sentei-me no banco da cabine, como se estivesse me rendendo. Na verdade eu não me sentei, eu me larguei de qualquer jeito (ai minhas aulas de etiqueta...) no banco ao ver tanta gente competindo por um mísero espaço naquele corredor.

- Nós vamos ser os últimos a sair desse trem. – disse em tom choroso.

- Nem me fale... – falou Cedric, tão surpreso que seus olhos ainda estavam presos na porta da cabine.

Mel sentou-se no chão parecendo bem mais calma, enquanto a Ella retirava as malas do porta-malas e colocava-as no chão um pouco insatisfeita.

Cedric sentou-se entre as pernas da ruiva e em pouco tempo, Oliver, ele e Mel estavam jogando snap explosivo enquanto esperávamos todos descerem.

Ella permanecia em pé, com a cara fechada, batendo os pés freneticamente, numa tentativa de chamar a atenção de todos.

Eu, com todo o meu amor e carinho (como você bem já conhece) olhei para ela e recebi um furioso olhar vermelho. Assumo, aqueles olhos da Ella assustam a qualquer um! Mas bem, olhei para ela, e com um sorriso bobo no rosto falei ironicamente:

- O que houve Ellinha?

Eu não sei porque, mas acho que estou ficando boba, meio abobalhada... eu hein.

- Ellinha? – perguntou a Mel, já risonha.

Ella fuzilou a mim primeiro (lógico!) e depois a ruiva que parou de rir no mesmo instante.

Deixei ela mais brava, eu sei. Mas pelo menos isso fez com que ela parasse de bater os pés no chão. Aquele som já estava me enlouquecendo. De verdade!

Enfim... depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, e meus cabelos fedendo a pólvora, nós conseguimos sair daquele cubículo. Acho que graças a esse episódio eu agora tenho claustrofobia adquirida. Sério... não consigo mais ficar em um lugar pequenininho por muito tempo.

Voltando...

Quando finalmente saímos, o tempo pareceu ficar ainda mais frio ao cruzarmos a barreira para a King's Cross dos trouxas. Chovia bastante, e o céu escuro estava totalmente coberto por nuvens cinzentas.

Abraçada ao Oliver, nos dirigimos até o carro, seguindo a Ella, a Mel e o Cedric, carregando todas as nossas malas em um único carrinho.

Encontramos os pais de Ella ao lado do carro, que devo dizer, apesar de já ter visto alguns nos noticiários bruxos do Profeta, são bem estranhos. Voltando... os pais da Ella, com a calmaria nas feições do rosto, que passaram para a filha, estenderam os braços ao vê-la ao longe. Ella abraçou os pais, apresentou os meninos para eles (que ficaram vermelhos como pimentões assados de vergonha) e então nos liberaram para a viagem.

Um tanto quanto ensopados e com os sapatos cheios de água mais tarde, devido a chuva torrencial daquele dia, foi meio (não foi meio, mas como eu estou numa fase de brisa, leia-se: legal demais, eu digo que foi meio ao invés de totalmente.) desagradável ter que me espremer no carro com aqueles garotos gordos (sim, gordos!) no banco de trás. O frio estava quase nos matando, mas depois de algum tempo, já no carro, a atmosfera começou a ficar tão abafada, que ao olhar-me no retrovisor, minhas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas quanto um morango silvestre. Olhei sem graça (eu? Sem graça? Pois é, pra você ver como estão as coisas nessa fase de brisa) para os meninos que pareciam estar tão vermelhos quanto eu, se não mais, e tão desconfortáveis quanto eu.

Ella e Mel que estavam folgadas nos lugares da frente do carro, estavam cantando, felizes da vida. Miseráveis.

De repente, Ella deu um grito estridente que quase (e isso não é um dos meus comuns exageros) me deixou surda! Eu os tapei imediatamente e ao ver que ela já falava, tirei meus dedos, destapando-o, podendo ouvir o que aquela baixinha falava. Ainda com um som fino e insuportável nos meus ouvidos, pude ouvir que ela estava desesperada com a pouca reserva de zagolina (não sei o que isso quer dizer) e que teríamos que parar num posto para abastecer. Pra mim, aquilo tudo era maluquice, mas enfim...

Assim que chegamos no tal posto, soube que era uma estação de abastecimento de Gasolina para os carros dos trouxas. (Tudo explicado então não?) Então... assim que pude sair daquele grande aperto, fui para a pequena lojinha de conveniência no posto e comecei a procurar algo gostoso para comer, mas advinha? Não havia UMA singular acidinha pra matar a minha vontade... eu deveria ter guardado algumas do almoço.

Me contentei com um cachorro-quente, uma comida bem estranha, com uma carne avermelhada bem suculenta, estranha, mas gostosa. E um refrigerante... não sei, mas era tão gaseificado, que lembrou-me uma poção que tomei quando era pequena, anti-constipante. Depois de satisfeita, voltei ao carro, e ainda do lado de fora, ao ver ao Mel bastante confortável na frente do carro, minha fase brisa passou e eu soltei um grito.

- Ah não! Dessa vez quem vai aí sou eu!

Mel deu um leve pulinho, pois não esperava pelo meu grito nem nos sete céus.

- Desculpa Sophs... não vai dar.

- Aaaahhh... eu vou fazer dar! - e lancei um olhar ameaçador (que pessoalmente, faria tremer a minha espinha se recebesse um daqueles).

- Calminhaaa...

- Nada de calma! Eu aguentei por mais de duas horas espremida nesse carro apertado, entre esses dois gordos!

E eles então olharam-me indignados e depois olharam um para o outro para analisar suas silhuetas. Viraram-se com um susto ao ouvir mais gritos meus, e da Melanie, que também já estava um tanto quanto alterada, mas não desgrudava do banco, encostada na janela abaixada, gritando comigo (e eu gritando com ela), chamando a atenção de todos no posto.

- Você vai sair daí agora!

- Não!

- Agora sua... sua... ruiva! - (nunca me faltaram chingamentos. como eu odeio essa fase brisa!)

Ela riu satisfeita, e em seguida, como se viesse de alguma profundeza maldita a Ella chegou ordenando todos a entrarem no carro, olhando-me furiosamente.

Mesmo sem querer, abaixei minhas orelhas e entrei novamente no carro, entre os dois obesos, recebendo carinhos do Oliver e dando bufadas em resposta.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio absoluto no carro, Ella gritou:

- Você está doida Sophia?!

- Eu?! - perguntei, ainda surpresa com o grito da Ella.

- Não... minha avó!

- Peraí Ella...

- Perái uma ova! - (fui interrompida. Olha que audácia!)

- Aaahh... não vem não baixinha... eu tô aqui apertadíssima... enquanto essa ruiva tá aí no bem bom!

- Não tenho culpa se o seu namorado, - e olhou para Oliver pelo canto dos olhos. - o único bruxo maior de todos nós, não sabe fazer um feitiço expansor digno.

- É lógico que ele sabe...

- Se sabe deveria ter feito então. - disse ela, já virada para mim, me encarando com aqueles grandes olhos avermelhados inquisitores.

- Oliver... - falei, fechando os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Um segundo. - ele falou, depositando suas grandes e quentes mãos sobre meus ombros. - Ella, será que poderia parar o carro um momentinho?

- Tudo pra Sophia não reclamar mais.

Eu abri minha boca indignada, sem pronunciar som algum, olhando-a perplexa.

Não demorou dois segundos e o MEU NAMORADO executou o mais perfeito feitiço expansor.

Então foi só entrar no carro para sentir a diferença. Espaço! Essa é a melhor coisa do mundo! Não que eu seja uma pessoa gorda e não caiba em nenhum lugarzinho pequeno, mas vamos lá, nada como você ter espaço para se sentir confortável, se remexer o quanto quiser, sem ter que esbarrar com alguma bunda gorda. É ótimo!

E eu sei exatamente o que você está pensando. Eu não odeio gente gorda... e nem tenho nenhum preconceito também. Aliás, eu era uma pessoa gordinha quando criança (e era muito lindinha também). Mas de novo, isso não importa! O que importa é inteligência, caráter, bondade (não é ser mané... Mané?! A que ponto chegamos! Eu, Sophia Heaney, falando 'mané'! Merliiiin!). Ou seja, beleza interior. A pessoa não precisa ser deslumbrante por dentro para ser especial.

A partir do momento que aquele cheiro de mar penetrou minhas narinas eu fiquei totalmente extasiada. Não há nada a se comparar com o mar. Ella diz que Deus (como se fosse o nosso Merlin para os trouxas, o criador de tudo, do mundo e etc.) fez do mar uma de suas mais lindas criações. Mesmo não acreditando nesse tal 'Deus', acho que o mar é realmente algo superior, 'divino' como a Ella chamaria. Sei que ele me deixa relaxada, me faz bem quando mais nada está bem, aquela foto com mamãe e papai na costa da Inglaterra me fazem lembrar de um tempo tão bom, vejo minha mãe sorrindo, papai feliz com aquele brilho misterioso nos olhos. Nossa última viagem à praia antes da morte da vovó, depois, mamãe estava sempre deprimida, papai sempre sério, e logo depois desse infortúnio, o Lord corrompeu-os e desde então minha vida é um inferno. Saudade dos meus verdadeiros pais, saudades da vovó Marieta, saudade.

-

Chegavam ao porto, onde pegariam uma balsa para encaminharem-se finalmente até Paris, onde ficariam durante as festividades. O cheiro de maresia entorpecia a qualquer um dentro do veículo e encantava-os com aquela maravilhosa vista.

Oliver acarinhava a cabeça de Sophia, mas tinha os olhos grudados na janela, e ao mirá-la percebeu seus graciosos olhos marejados. Agora com o banco espaçoso, havia se distanciado minimamente dela e reaproximou-se abraçando-a carinhosamente. Depositou um leve beijo em sua testa e nada falou. Ela continuou na posição em que estava e não moveu um milímetro sequer seu corpo.

-

Depois de algum tempo aguardando a balsa, os vários carros em espera subiram no grande barco, assim como o dos bruxos. Quando o veículo estava devidamente estacionado, Sophia que continuava em silêncio desatou-se dos braços do namorado, saindo do carro e se encaminhando para o parapeito da balsa.

Melanie estranhou a atitude da amiga, como todos do carro que se entreolharam no mesmo momento, fazendo bicos e dando de ombros em seguida. A ruiva olhou para Oliver que parecia confuso e um tanto quanto perdido com a atitude da namorada.

A bruxa saiu do carro e foi à procura da amiga pelo pátio da balsa, enquanto os outros continuaram no veículo. Ainda, antes de sair, lançou um olhar significativo para o namorado da amiga, mas ele não pareceu se manifestar. Não precisou andar muito e logo encontrou-a encostada num lugar mais isolado do barco encostada ao parapeito.

Sutilmente aproximou-se de Sophia que parecia estar hipnotizada com a beleza daquele oceano sem fim. Tocou levemente seu ombro, tirando-a de seu transe, e ao mirar seus olhos percebeu-os de uma tonalidade diferente. Estranhamente, os comuns olhos grafite da amiga estavam num tom azulado, vítreo, lembrando muito as íris de alguém que ela tinha certeza que conhecia, mas não se recordava no momento.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou num tom estranhamente sério.

- Tudo. - respondeu a morena numa voz etérea.

- Ahm... - disse constrangida com o clima.

Um silêncio se instalou entre as amigas, que de diferentes maneiras miravam aquele belo mar. Depois de algum tempo, a sonserina se pronunciou, num tom mais calmo, nada comum dela.

- É lindo não?

- Ahn? O que? - indagou a ruiva confusa.

- O mar...

- Ah sim... é lindo sim. Mas não sei, ele me deixa um pouco... - e pausou, como se procurasse a palavra exata.

- Melancólica. - completou a morena.

- Isso mesmo. - falou estalando os dedos.

Sophia mostrou um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios e Mel olhou-a confusa.

- Você está realmente bem?

- O que? - questionou confusa.

- Você, Sophia, está mesmo bem?

Ela estreitou aqueles estranhos olhos, enrugou grosseiramente a testa, juntando suas sobrancelhas e com um estalo entre os lábios, mostrou um sorriso extremamente falso para a amiga.

- É lógico que sim Melanie. Por que não estaria? - e riu novamente de um jeito totalmente falso.

A ruiva colocou o dedo no queixo, o que fazia quando geralmente estava pronta para dar razões óbvias para algo, e soltou um ruído.

- Talvez porque, de repente, assim, do nada (!), você ficou toda... ahm... melancólica, - e apontou para a amiga - estranha e ahm, sei lá amiga, triste.

- Eu não estou triste Melanie. - falou a morena em tom teatral.

- Está! Não é típico de Sophia Heaney ficar pendurada no parapeito de nada, olhando pro nada!

- Desculpa te decepcionar querida, mas não é nada disso que você está pensando.

Sorriu, e ia saindo quando Melanie puxou-a fortemente pelo braço, fazendo-a parar bruscamente. Sua mão em reflexo abriu-se e um pequeno pedaço de papel caiu ao chão. A ruiva, curiosa por natureza, pegou com agilidade o papel do chão antes da amiga e então abriu-o.

Uma foto em preto e branco magicamente enfeitiçada, mostrava um belo casal feliz. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e sedosos, com estranhos, intrigantes e profundos olhos claros, e um sorriso que reluzia com a luz do sol; o homem, alto e extremamente bonito, com os olhos de um tom grafite e com um brilho indescritível, encolhidos devido ao seu grande sorriso. O cenário era uma bela praia, ambos cobertos por casacos grossos de inverno, cachecóis, luvas e gorros para se protegerem do frio que era aparente, não só pelas vestes, pelo céu nublado. A foto retratava a alegria do belo casal, e a chegada de uma pequenina garotinha sorridente, assim como os pais, que se jogava no colo do pai, que a rodopiava no ar.

Melanie no primeiro instante não entendeu o que uma foto daquela poderia estar fazendo com a amiga, mas analisando melhor, percebeu que a sua amiga tinha os mesmos traços da mulher da foto, e que para não se dizer idênticas, as duas tinham olhos e trejeitos diferentes.

- Me devolve isso Melanie! - esbravejou Sophia.

- Quem são esses?

- Ninguém que te interesse. Agora me dá! - gritou nervosamente a morena sem um pingo de paciência.

E então Melanie notou melhor a garotinha da foto. Um sorriso tímido, mas feliz, covinhas nas bochechas, uma pele extremamente alva, olhos profundos e claros à beira do mar, e uma doçura no rosto, que mesmo depois de tantos anos e tanto disfarce, era impossível ela não notar. A garotinha da foto era Sophia.

- É você!

- Não pense besteiras Melanie!

- É você si... - e antes de terminar a frase Sophia tomou a foto de suas mãos.

- Você não devia se meter no que não lhe diz respeito!

- Nossa Sophs, é só uma foto...

- Não... não é só uma foto Melanie.

- Mas parece com uma... - e então percebeu que não era hora de fazer gracinhas.

Sophia começou a andar, na direção oposta de onde o carro estava. A ruiva confusa, correu desajeitadamente atrás da amiga alcançando-a rapidamente. Apoiou-se em seu ombro antes que perdesse o equilíbrio e torcendo para que aquele enjôo desconfortável passasse. Lembrou-se vagamente de sua chegada à Hogwarts no seu primeiro ano de ensino, quando vomitou na barca que Hagrid transportava até o castelo pelo belo Lago Negro.

Sophia continuou de costas para a amiga e logo em seguida sentou-se em um banco que estava bem a sua frente.

- Não entendo...

- O que? - indagou a morena impaciente já com uma resposta na ponta da língua caso a ruiva questionasse o conteúdo da foto.

- Como posso me sentir tão bem voando, e tão mal viajando pelo mar. É terrível.

- Normal... não gosto muito de voar.

- Não... meu estômago tá dando voltas! Um absurdo!

- Hm... preparo uma poção quando chegarmos.

- Tudo bem...

E antes que a morena pudesse respirar em paz, a ruiva voltou a falar:

- Mas então...

- O que...?

- Quem são as pessoas na foto? - perguntou a lufa-lufa com os olhos piscando angelicalmente.

- Ninguém importante Melanie.

- É claro que são! Senão, você não guardaria esta foto.

- Claro que guardaria... por que não?

- Tá, tudo bem... você guardaria... afinal, você guarda tudo, é incrível! - começou a tagarelar a garota, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos. E quando percebeu que já estava falando demais, voltou a se focar no assunto discutido. - Mas enfim, a questão é: você não a guardaria com você se não fosse importante.

Sophia bufou.

- Então... pode ir desembuchando...

- Desembuchando? Ai Mel, que linguajar hein?

Foi a vez da ruiva bufar. Sophia deu-se por vencida, mirando a foto com apreço. Respirando fundo e segurando o choro iminente, soltou com a voz embargada.

- São meus pais.

- Nããããão?! - cochichou Melanie impressionada.

- São. - disse Sophia com pesar.

- Tia Clara? Tio Theodor?

- Sim... mamãe e papai.

- Mas aqui eles estão tão...

- Felizes?

- É. - e a voz da ruiva murchou no mesmo momento.

- Acontece... - respondeu a sonserina desanimada.

Mel não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Não era tão óbvio que aqueles eram os pais de sua querida amiga, pois a única e última vez que os viu, a mãe ostentava um semblante sério e fechado, e não produzira som algum durante os três dias que Mel se hospedara na casa dos Heaney. O pai, ela apenas vira uma vez durante toda sua estadia, e esta foi suficiente para marcar bastante a imagem de uma pessoa dura e impassível. Comparando à foto, o belo sorriso naquele rosto sereno da mulher e toda a felicidade estampada nele, sumira; quanto ao homem, aquele estranho brilho radiante nos olhos foi coberto e com o passar dos anos totalmente apagado, deixando apenas um vazio cruel. Na verdade, ao contrário do casal da foto, que transpassava-a tranquilidade e serenidade, o casal do presente apenas lhe transmitia tristeza e um calafrio desagradável na espinha.

Decidiu não questionar à morena sobre o que havia acontecido de tão terrível para torná-los naquilo que eram hoje. Ela já parecia bastante mexida com todas as lembranças que aquela foto lhe trouxera.

Voltaram em silêncio ao carro e assim permaneceram até a chegada no destino final. França.

-

Ao descerem da grande balsa, não percorreram uma grade distância até o posto de imigração. Com uma apatia profunda, Sophia entregou ao guarda fardado aquilo que os trouxas chamavam de passaporte. Estranhamente isso era necessário ao partirem de um país a outro. (Os trouxas, sempre complicando tudo) Assim como o dela, o de todos os outros viajantes foram checados e eles então foram liberados à entrada no país.

Passaram por muitas cidades do belo interior da França e com a chegada da noite e do cansaço, foram obrigados a instalarem-se numa pequena pousada para um descanso noturno.

Mesmo com toda a exaustão da viagem, Oliver que ainda não tinha se aproximado da namorada desde o episódio da balsa, colou seu corpo ao dela ao deitar-se na cama que dividiriam aquela noite. A morena permaneceu imóvel ao toque do garoto, como se estivesse dormindo, mas Oliver sabia que não estava, pois sua respiração acelerada à delatava.

- Eu tô aqui com você Soph. - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

E o silêncio continuava a cortar o quarto em que todos eles dormiam.

Permaneceu por alguns minutos fazendo carinhos em seu rosto, mas como continuava sem resposta alguma, o cansaço lhe venceu e ajeitou-se melhor para dormir.

Sophia continuava acordada. Não dormiu por um segundo e lágrimas silenciosas molharam seu travesseiro durante toda noite.

-

Enquanto isso em Ottery St. Catchpole...

- Me dá isso Fred! - gritava a caçula Weasley, correndo freneticamente atrás de seu irmão.

- LALAALALALAL Vem pegar Gininhaaaa!! - falou ele abanando no alto (onde ela não poderia jamais alcançar) uma calcinha de babados.

A ruiva grunhiu raivosamente, ficando vermelhíssima, assemelhando o tom de sua pele a cor de seus cabelos flamejantes.

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE GININHA!

- Gininha, Ginoca, Ginigulinha, Gininhazinha...

Gina berrou palavras indecifráveis, junto a um grunhido selvagem, olhando para o irmão de modo assassino.

- Me devolve isso seu retardado! - berrou a pequena novamente.

- Já disse pra vir pegar baixinha...

Gina voltou a correr atrás do irmão que corria um tanto quanto desengonçadamente, devido a sua altura e magreza. Por ser pequena e bastante ágil, Gina o alcançou rapidamente, segurando firmemente as pernas do irmão, que perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo em cima de seu outro irmão que se encontrava cadeira de balanço, bastante pensativo.

Com o susto, George voltou de seu transe bastante assustado sentindo as batidas fortes de seu coração. Ao olhar para a cena, viu Fred caído sobre seu colo com a face contorcida em desagrado, e Gina logo em cima dele com uma calcinha rosa de babados em suas mãos.

- Isso é pra você nunca mais mexer nas minhas coisas seu mongolóide. - disse ela, dando um forte tapa na nuca do irmão.

Sorriu para George angelicalmente, dando um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha em seguida, e saindo de cima do outro irmão, subindo as escadas até seu quarto.

Fred ainda permanecia no colo de George, até ele limpar a garganta forçadamente produzindo um som forte chamando a atenção do outro gêmeo. Tocando-se do desconforto do irmão, ele se moveu de cima dele, sentando-se ao lado, no sofá. Ainda com a face retorcida, e George voltava a mirar o nada, distraído.

Fred, intrigado com a distração incomum do irmão, retorceu ainda mais suas feições, passando a mirá-lo confusamente. Ele estava dessa maneira desde que haviam chegado em casa há um dia atrás, mas já havia percebido as ações do irmão ainda em Hogwarts.

- O que tá acontecendo George? - perguntou o ruivo de repente.

- Ahn?

- O que tá acontecendo com você lerdo!?

- Lerdo?! Ahn? - indagou o outro ruivo ainda distraído.

- Se liga cara! Tu tá viajando?!

- Viajando? Eu? Pra onde cara?

- Foi você que pediu!

E sem mais avisos, lançou sua forte mão na cara do irmão, produzindo um barulho alto e deixando uma marca vermelha de sua mão no rosto do outro gêmeo.

George finalmente pareceu acordar, mas com uma expressão feroz no rosto, fuzilando o irmão com suas íris castanho-esverdeadas.

- Você enlouqueceu cara? Tá doido é?! - bradou o ruivo, levantando-se velozmente da cadeira.

- Po cara... eu tive que fazer isso... você tava lerdo demais! - disse Fred, pacificamente.

- E daí? O que que você tem haver com isso? Não dá pra me deixar em paz não?

- Me desculpa se eu te despertei do seu sonho meu rei. - falou sarcasticamente.

- Argh... quer deixar de ser idiota? Só tô pedindo meu espaço...

- Pois tenha o espaço que quiser!

O ruivo subiu as escadas resmungando, pisando forte nos degraus, produzindo um barulho alto dos pés de encontro a madeira velha.

- Por acaso essa casa está em guerra?! - gritou Molly Weasley chorosa da cozinha.

George enrugou a testa em confusão, levantando-se novamente da cadeira e se aproximando silenciosamente da cozinha. Sua mãe ainda estava falando sozinha, administrando os encantamentos da cozinha e inspecionando o almoço que preparava.

- Esses meninos... só vivem berrabdo, gritando, brigando... ah meu Melin, o que eu fiz pra merecer algo assim?! - disse de modo desesperado.

George sabia que era puro exagero, mas não dava para deixar tais coisas de lado, pois eles eram realmente 'peças raras' em termos de boa educação.

A senhora Weasley virou-se de olhos fechados e antes que o ruivo pudesse sumir dali, ela abriu seus olhos e o viu. De um estado de choque momentâneo, suas feições seguiram para um estágio de raiva extremo. Se aproximou do garoto com passos pesados, e ele imóvel de pavor, sentiu sua orelha queimar quando sua mãe a apertou com toda a ferocidade.

- É isso que eu mereço? Tantos anos de esforço e dedicação? Ver meus filhos, brigando feito animais? Todos se chingando, se socando e se azarando?! Você Fred... você e George...

- Ei... eu sou o George... - disse revoltado, ignorando a dor por alguns segundos.

- Ah... me desculpe meu querido... - falou graciosa, e rapidamente seu semblante tornando púrpura de ira. - Não importa! Vocês só me dão desgostos! Eu engoli a briga da Gininha e de seu irmão agora há pouco... e agora você dois se maltratando... logo vocês? Meus gêmeos?!

'Que dramalhão!', pensou George, mas novamente uma ponta de dor o afetou.

- Mãe... - disse ele, pacientemente, retirando a mão da mãe de sua orelha que já estava totalmente vermelha e quente. - Nós somos assim... até parece que não sabe os filhos que têm...

- Sei... mas eu daria tudo pra ter filhos normais! - disse ela já chorando.

- Mamãe... não posso prometer que vou me comportar, ou a Gina, ou até mesmo o Fred. Mas você sabe que nós te amamos, e que sempre apreciamos todo o seu esforço e o do papai.

- Eu sei meu filho... eu sei.

A senhora Weasley já estava com o rosto inchado e totalmente vermelho de tanto chorar, e ainda falava entre soluços:

- Ah meu filho... eu estou com tantas saudades do Ronald. Aquele desnaturado, quem já se viu passar o Natal longe de nós!

- Mamãe... não há nada de errado ele não querer vir, pelo contrário, ele quis ficar ao lado do Harry, isso demonstra muita solidariedade.

- Eu sei... mas ah... tantas saudades do Gui, do Carlinhos... do seu pai... sua tia tia Guilhermina... há quanto tempo não a vemos...

E durante quase uma hora George ouviu as lamúrias de sua mãe na cozinha da Toca.

-

**N/A:** E aí gente? Po, to sem internet, por isso a eterna demora para a postagem do novo capítulo. Não é um dos meus preferidos, mas até que tá bomzinho (eu acho x.x). Espero que gostem, e deixem suas reviews para que eu possa continuar escrevendo essa fic de uma maneira legal.

Agora as respostas das reviews passadas...

**Srta Pontas: **O George está realmente apaixonante : Até eu to caidinha por ele! isahdiuhsa Bom... Brigada pelos elogios e ainda be,m que gostou. Beijão!

**Wilson:** Coisa marlinda xD Brigada pela review meu bem x) Espero que tenha gostado do começo das férias, mas ainda vai acontecer muuuita coisa:D Muitos beijos

**nanetys: **Economizou mesmo nos elogios hein? UIHAIHSUIHA Bom... brigada pela review linda, e tomara que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijo beijo

**-**


End file.
